


The Girl With No Name

by InkInterrupted



Category: Alfie Solomons - Fandom, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInterrupted/pseuds/InkInterrupted
Summary: asked: Hey Ink!! Would you please consider writing an Alfie story where he falls for a black lady who's tough ad nails, intelligent, beautiful, buxom, and can handle Alfie?Yes, yes I will definitely consider that!!





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was already created as a One Shot, but has since expanded into a short story.

Alfie Solomons keen gaze flicked from the muzzle of the gun pointed directly at his face and followed along the sights to the narrowed eyes at the other end of the weapon. A rich, warm chocolate tone that he imagined might be welcoming in a less dangerous, confrontational situation. His brows furrowed as he noted the dark cinnamon ring within their depths. The crinkled corners that gave them a hard edge. He saw the intelligence within the depths and knew he would not likely talk his way out of this one. More disturbing was the steady hand that held the gun. Another glance upward, avoiding those eyes and the mouth that held no smile.

Despite the tension, he couldn’t resist this thorough scan. Tight, ebony curls sat upon a head held high, and by the firm, set jaw, it was clear no quarter would be given. His eyes traced the tensed lines and his brow furrowed deeper. If only it didn’t lead to a full mouth that had the nerve to include a perfect cupid’s bow at the top. The eyes adorned in thick, black lashes topped by delicate arches, one of which currently appeared to be raised in a mocking challenge. His eyes continued to rake over the flawless black skin that glowed; traveling from the smooth forehead, along the slim nose, the slender lines of a graceful neck, and finally settling on the buxom curves peeking out …

The clearing of a throat pulled his gaze upward once more. This time a smirk settled upon the red stained mouth. He couldn’t halt his body’s lustful knee jerk reaction to that mischievous grin, but it was her thick honey coated voice that he felt in his knees.

“You have something of mine.”

Instinct told him this wasn’t the first time she’d captured a man in her sights in such a manner. She should be quaking in fear. Heart stopped at the very notion of being held at gun point by the one and only Alfie Solomons. But he knew it beat like a drum inside her. A constant thud that echoed in time with his own. It was almost a torture standing there gazing upon her, but not touching. The moon shining down on them, catching each dark curl and making it glow. It’s beams slanting across the high cheekbones he knew would be soft to his touch. A face of such delicate beauty, his breath caught, and he might think she must be a gentle soul, if not for the determination in her gaze. Or the way her hand confidently outstretched for the satchel of stolen jewels in his other hand. As though his surrender was inevitable. A fallen angel. His mouth twitched a smirk in return.

Certainly there was a mystery about her. How she came to be here on the same night he had so meticulously planned his own heist. The perfect timing of it all.

“Yeah, well finders keepers sweetie, right?”

The cocking of her weapon split the silence of the evening. Alfie let the moment stretch out – testing her resolve. Their gazes locked in a dangerous stand off that flirted around the edges of latent desire. Then with a deep sigh, he lowered his own gun. He could have just shot her, but my god what a fucking waste of beauty and courage that would be. The audacity of her nerve alone held him intrigued; even if her strong, sensual beauty did not. He passed the satchel between them, his strong, lean fingers grasping her own over the handle.

“This ain’t over love. It’s very far from fuckin’ over.”

Her head tilted to the side and cast a coy smile his way; but the gun hand never wavered or lowered, as she took the jewels and slowly backed away. The click of her heels on the pavement a lonely staccato in the darkened alley. Alfie watched, hands scratching his beard lightly, until her curves blended with the shadows. He did not follow.

Yet.

He would by lying if he said he didn’t look forward to what would follow. His stolen jewels a slightly less disappointment than the fact he didn’t even know her name.

A beautiful and dangerous mystery: his favourite combination.


	2. Laying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story follows the interaction between Jewish Crime Boss Alfie Solomons and a tough as nails, smart as a whip, sassy and sexy WOC. When she parts him from some precious jewels, Alfie is determined to discover who she is - and regain his stolen loot. But what gem is Alfie really after?
> 
> After a tense confrontation that saw our girl get the upper hand, she now must lay low for awhile... but Alfie has eyes everywhere.

Kicking the door closed and then her high heels into a corner, she stepped into the darkened room and reached for the light switch. A quick scan of the bachelor style suite revealed she was alone. With a sigh she set the case of jewels on the floor and crossed to the fridge. A nice glass of wine should do the trick and help settle her nerves. Her hand paused half way to the fridge handle and instead reached towards the cupboard above the fridge. _Nope. It was definitely a scotch on the rocks kind of night._ She pulled the bottle down and set it on the counter. Placed a cheap glass tumbler beside it. 

_Shit. Hell._

A scan of the ice box revealed no ice cubes. Shrugging it off, she poured two fingers – two very wide spread fingers – into the glass, then headed back to sit in the studio’s sole chair. Tipping the glass gently, she inhaled the aroma, swirling the contents to release the individual notes. She took the first sip, a small amount to savour on her tongue – holding it there briefly; inviting the burning sensation until her eyes watered. Then came the sweetness of the whisky – the best part of that first taste. She swallowed, relishing the smoothness as it slid down her throat with deep satisfaction. Breathing slowly out, drawing out the finish, she leaned back in the chair and putting her feet on the small stool; thought about the man whose jewels she had just stole.

The black hat. It was out of place. Almost an affectation. Yet, it suited him. For some reason it just worked with the over whelming presence of the man. Shielding those eyes so that when he fixed you with that stony, steel glare you needed a moment of recovery. She hoped she did not flinch. She was pretty sure she didn’t flinch. Though every nerve in her body felt thoroughly split open and examined under his keen gaze. He was definitely not a man to under estimate. _This Alfie Solomons: who was he exactly?_ In truth she should have done more research before taking this gamble tonight. It was half luck, half stone cold courage that had made it a success. Caught him of guard she did. She laughed softly at the thought, knowing full well it probably didn’t happen to a man such as him very often. If his final words were any indication, she would be seeing him again. Likely soon. 

Taking another sip of the fine blend, her full lips curled about the rim and left a blood red stain behind. Closing her eyes, an image of the man came forth and she couldn’t deny a womanly response to that image. A practical woman, she saw no use in denying that she had already thought of the many ways she would like to become acquainted with the feel of that scraggly ginger beard that surrounded full lips. Oh yes, she would happily ride that for hours. Painted nails clutching the hair she could tell was thick beneath the hat. Hell, he had enough raw masculinity she might even let him leave the hat on. Shoulders broad enough to rest your legs on… damn if she was getting a little hot and bothered just thinking of channeling all that raw power he exuded. He had that aura of real headboard breaker about him. Like he’d take a woman with an authority and power that swept her along in its undertow. Her lips curled in the darkness. She was more than up for the challenge. That is if he would let the little matter of her stealing from him not get in the way of a few well spent hours.

Yes, he would come for her.

She licked her lips in anticipation.

~

Alfie sat at his desk, feet propped up on the surface, staring off into space with one hand lifted, the fingers rubbing back and forth slowly. Ollie, having been in his employ long enough, knew to steer clear when that absent minded gaze settled upon his features. Though it was better than the fits of rage that were known to spew forth unexpectedly. Besides, he didn’t need to know what had vexed the dangerous man this evening, seeing how he had returned short a number of costly gems. Someone had a lot of fucking nerve. Huge balls to be stealing from Alfie Solomons. He had every bit of confidence Alfie would get the man back… and make him pay dearly.

The hand moved to his beard, rubbing and scratching to distraction, his brow furrowing deeper each passing moment. Then suddenly a brow would raise, as though something had amused him. Just as suddenly replaced by the stern gaze once more. Ollie considered him closely for a moment, before determining that there was something decidedly off about the situation. His famous temper was absent. It should be exploding forth… right. About. Now.

Nothing.

In fact, another amusing glint entered his gaze. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ He had not even called any men in to address the situation. Surely they should be getting a tail on the last known direction the thief was heading? As he peered at the man, almost sitting comfortably now, he couldn’t make sense of it at all. He took a seat at his desk, busying himself with some papers until he was summoned. It shouldn’t be long now.

Little did Ollie know that Alfie was indeed trying to sort the situation out in his mind. The problem was his mind kept circling back to chocolate eyes, sensuous curves and a ruby, full mouth just begging to be kissed. Plus, she had beat him. Not something many could say. There was an intelligence in those warm depths, and a calmness to how she carried herself that suggested this was not some random act ending in good fortune. He was intrigued.

Of course, he wanted his jewels back too. 

She had to have a buyer already in place. This gal was too smart to sit around on stolen jewels for long. So, who did they know in the fencing jewels game? No sooner was the question put forth and Alfie leaned back in his chair, a grimace etching his features.

_Fucking Russians. Bloody hell._

The last people he wanted to be messing about with. And here he’d been in a not too bad mood; considering. Shot to hell it were now.

He hollered for Ollie. Time was wasting. Ollie leaped up, his inner voice screaming a finally.  
Alfie leaned back in his chair, eyes on his assistant as he rushed forward, face flushed with anticipation. He couldn’t deny a flush of heat of his own. 

It was time to introduce himself to the lovely lady. His mood lifted considerably at the thought. 

~

One drink had turned into three and well hell, that’s just how an evening went sometimes. It wasn’t so bad when you had the jazzy vocal stylings of one Josephine Baker to ease your evening along. She’d woken up in the same chair, glass tumbler fallen to the floor and the early morning rays assaulting her eyelids. Stretching her legs in attempt to get the circulation flowing once more. She damn near tripped over the stool as she proceeded towards the kitchen area in a stiff legged gait. One hand still shielding her eyes from the penetrating morning glare. Coffee. She needed coffee. And maybe some of those delicious scones from the café around the corner. Her tongue could already taste the smearing of fresh preserves and a dollop… or two of that sweet clotted cream. Her stomach rumbled its protest regarding the liquid dinner the evening prior. 

Changing direction towards the bathroom, she quickly used the facilities and took a few moments to freshen her appearance. A splash of water, plumping the thick ebony curls, and a swipe of a more muted shade of lipstick and she declared herself looking half alive. In truth, she had the kind of beauty that woke up glowing and rolled out of bed capable of turning more than a few heads. The effortless grace and warmth that made men fill with desire and other women with jealousy. Blowing a kiss and a saucy wink to her own reflection, she turned on a heel and grabbed her purse on the way out the door. The bag of stolen jewels caught in the corner of her vision as she pulled the portal closed. _You should deal with that._ The curls bounced as she tossed her head and breezed into the hallway, her stomach groaning when the aroma of someones’ breakfast drifted through the hallway. She would deal with the case just as soon as she quieted down the more pressing nuisance that plagued her. No one knew her or where she was. There was time to enjoy a good cup of coffee and fresh baked goods… and maybe even a few words with that handsome young man at the café. 

Feeling light of mood, she practically skipped along the pavement. So focused on her own success and simpler needs, she failed to notice the two men slip into the building as she made her way down the still uncrowded streets of Camden Town.

~

The young man glanced up as the door chimed and immediately felt his stomach flip over. He had not seen her for a few days and was beginning to think her intermittent visits had ceased for good. His head ducked shyly as she bestowed her most charming smile upon him, a wave of her lacquered fingers. He didn’t need to look up to recall the form that curved in all the right places, as her honey voiced drawled around him.

“Mornin’ sugar. The usual please.” She leaned forward over the counter, chocolate eyes lifted from beneath thick black fringed eyelashes, her blouse straining open as her bosom pressed forth. “Ya do remember what I like, dontcha sugar?” 

Meeting her gaze with a stilted nod, he audibly sighed. _How did one attract a woman like her?_ With a sad shake of his head, despite her flirtatious manner, the truth was, he would never know.

“Cappuccino with extra cinnamon and a raisin scone coming up Miss.”

Slender fingers briefly touched his arm, as she smiled her thanks. A slight rub against the bare skin with the edge of her painted nails sending shivers from his wrist to his elbow. “A little extra of that clotted cream if you don’t mind.” Nails trailed down his arm as she winked coyly and turned on her heel to find a seat. 

She lingered over the breakfast and brew for almost an hour, exchanging small talk with some of the other customers and casting smiles at the handsome barista. Her manner was easy going and light, having a vivacious personality that easily drew others into her circle. Once her stomach and caffeine needs were adequately met, the case of gems began its nagging call upon her mind. She paid her bill, ensuring a nice sized tip for the young man who gave her extra cream, her mouth smiling as the thought flitted across her mind. It was not so long ago that she could remember working several jobs to earn a living, and was never one to look down on anyone who made an honest living. Even if that was not the route she had taken. 

The weight of the task of unloading her stolen goods now rested upon her mind and she quickly returned to her lodgings. It was with some difficulty she got the key in the lock, and glancing down noticed several scratch marks around the locking mechanism. An inner groan immediately stirred. Throwing the door open, she held back for a few seconds before peeking around the edges. _Why had she not thought to carry a gun? Stupid mistake. No more liquid dinners for you missy._ Thankfully it was a small room and she could immediately tell it was empty. 

Not just of any unwanted visitors, but most keenly, of one bag of stolen jewels.

What did you call something that was twice stolen?

She entered the place and quickly grabbed a few things to throw in a bag; including the bottle of scotch. It was doubtful she would ever return. Grabbing a hat to pull down low over her eyes, a brief image of a bearded man in a black hat flashed in her mind, she hurried from the building as fast as her high heels could manage. As she turned a corner and ducked into an alley, a man in a long trench and similar black hat moved from where he had been leaning against a lamp pole and began to follow.

It wasn’t that hard with the click clack pattern of her heels leading the way.

~

Back in his office, Alfie turned in his chair to answer his ringing phone. A noise that usually resulted in a string of curse words directed at the offending machine. Today he quickly raised it to his ear and quietly listened, head nodding and eyes a dead focus. He gave a final nod and then his voice fairly shouted into the receiver end.

“Alright then yeah, well done Baxter…. Keep on steady mate and don’t ya fuckin lose her, now right.” He slammed the receiver back into place and leaned back in his chair, fingers combing the beard around his full mouth as it stretched into a wide smile. His eyes held a glint of satisfaction.

“Got ya love.”


	3. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie finally tracks her down and tensions rise....

Quickly tucking tight black curls beneath a cap and head bent low, she maneuvered her way through the crowded early evening streets. _This damn coffee obsession of mine._ Just when she had found the perfect little café and handsome young gent who made her cappuccino just right, a lack of awareness on her part ruined the whole nice set up. _A fuckin rookie mistake, don’t sugar coat it honey._ She shook her head, angry at herself for the error. Just as quickly, her shoulders hunched into a shrug – at least she was opting for coffee tonight instead of scotch. Clear thinking was critical right now, as she ran down the list of possible suspects while eyes darted left and right searching for a place that sold coffee. 

Certainly her old nemesis might be back to his old tricks again. He always did seem to manage to find her – no matter how far she ran. Another shake of her head, and several jet black curls escaped the hat. _Speaking of fucking mistakes. Why on earth she had to go and fall for a set of chocolate puppy eyes and a body hard as stone – and more than sufficient bedroom skills to go with it._

A slow smile split her face. Bottom lip nibbled by pearl white teeth as she remembered a few of their better times. Until there was nothing but bad times. No, she would never make that mistake again. Usually Gabe made his presence known by now; trusting his good lucks and dripping charm way too much. Too desperate to get her into bed after he drew her attention with his other naughty behavior. She laughed softly. It was never dull with Gabe around that was for sure. He was too basic to grasp the notion that she took what she wanted from him and let him drift away without a second thought.

Any other faces that crossed her mind were quickly dismissed; except one that gave her a moment's pause. Bottom-line, she was too far from her home base – only Gabe’s crazy ass would follow her this distance. Any others she could think of were either too damn stupid, or just plain lazy. Until the shuffled faces in her head came to pause on a particular bearded man in a black hat with eyes that pierced your core. She stopped in her tracks. _Was it possible he had found her already?!_ Suddenly nervous, she glanced around; turning in a full circle balanced on her heels. She really needed to do some research on this guy before he did find her. So far, any inquiries using his name only resulted in wide eyes, slack jaws and a slow shaking of head. But nothing more specific. The odd mumbled “unhinged” was uttered. Still, without specifics, it was little to go on. Unless it was simply meant as a warning? The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were tingling, and she couldn’t shake a feeling of being watched since her mind recalled his face. Spying a small café on the corner, she picked up her pace and quickly stepped inside. Praying they made a decent cup of coffee at least. She needed to figure out her next steps. Without the money from selling those jewels, all her planning was for naught.

From the curb, the man who had been following her the past twenty four and some odd hours, watched her settle into a booth and then quickly turned away. He needed to make a call.

~

The lodgings were less than bare. One bag hastily thrown upon the floor. A pair of shoes kicked to the corner. No furniture save the café style table with two chairs and this ratty, old armchair that was no friend to his aching hip. He had glimpsed a twin mattress on the floor of the small bedroom. Just a toothbrush in the bathroom. Though he had spied the bottle of very good scotch on the kitchen counter. The entire space was barely big enough to turn around more than a few times. Clearly, being pressed for time in changing locations, she had taken the first thing available. Besides any weapons, also lacking within the tiny apartment most notably – a case of stolen jewels. Leaning back, fingers scratching through his beard, he briefly considered the scotch, but opted to maintain a clear head for this meeting. Reaching above his head, he felt for the long chain of the sole lamp in the room and with a flick of his wrist plunged the room into darkness. And then he waited.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. He may have even dozed briefly, the mind of the guilty being conveniently unhindered. The click of approaching heels and a raspy throat-ed tune heard in the hallway beyond rousing him to alertness. Then the key in the door. He stayed still and quiet. Even managing to maintain the intake of breath at seeing her lovely silhouette in the door-frame. She balanced a purse, a cup of coffee and paper bag along with the keys that rattled in the door as she pulled them free. Hell it was a miracle she even got the door unlocked and opened. He withheld a chuckle. A hand reached up and then a hat came sailing across the room – missing the table in the corner and hitting the far wall. Then dropping to the floor.

“Shit.”

Alfie smiled in the dark. It remained but grew when she shook her head causing the ebony curls to bounce about her face. He could just discern the lovely curved outline of her high cheekbones in the meager light. The jazzy tune from her throaty voice the only other sound in the room as she moved about in the semi dark. The only light coming from the lone window, its drapes parted slightly. Crossing to the table… click… clack… click … his eyes watched the switch of her hips. Emptying her hands of all the items, save the coffee cup which she raised to her mouth, the tune paused, and took a sip; releasing a satisfied moan that caused a twitch in his pants. The coffee cup joined the now crowded table surface.

“Mmm, damn that is good.”

Alfie held his smile and silence. She was crossing to his side of the room, an arm stretched forth towards the lamp. He heard fumbling to his left as she searched for the chain. Just as she was about to grasp its length, his hand enclosed about her wrist. 

A scream split the silence of the room and in next half a second, Alfie switched on the lamp and filled the room with light. She moved quickly, he’d give her that. Though it didn’t make it any less nice staring down the barrel of her gun once more. He waved a hand in the air, as if he could dismiss the weapon from existence.

“Nah, mate. Ya don’t want to do that.”

“Oh, I think I do.”

“Na, Na…sees, then ya won’t be able to find out where our stolen jewels have gone.”

A delicate eyebrow arched. “Our jewels?”

Alfie slowly stood. To her credit she did not take a step back. “Ya, you and me is partners now love.” He pointed to the gun. “So why don’t you put that away and we can discuss our plan, yeah?”

Her eyes studied him. “Partners?” A loud snorted laugh sounded and Alfie’s brows furrowed together. “What is it you want Mr. Solomons”

If he was surprised she knew his name, he didn’t let it show. “In a partner? Oi that’s an easy one sweetie.” He took one step closer into her space. Again she held her ground while his head leaned close. “Loyalty.”

A smirk pulled at the corners of her full mouth and her eyes squinted. “Well that is noble Sir… but I think that’s not what you want from me.”

He pressed in closer, eyes roaming over the entire length of her, the way her dress hugged every curve. “I doubt yer hiding in that dress what I’d be lookin for, eh love?”

“Do you want to search me Mr. Solomons?” Slowly she ran her fingers up the curve of her hip and below the bust line, holding both gaze and weapon steady. 

Damn but she had nerves of steel. His respect rose considerably. Almost more than his desire. Their bodies mere inches from one another, close enough to feel heat radiating as it leaked down from their gaze and settled on their skin. Once again his eyes raked over her in a lengthy perusal, than quite suddenly he stepped forward and moved his hands towards her.

“Well hell love, sure if yer offerin.”

This time she stepped quickly back, and to her credit maintained her composure and didn’t shoot him in the face. “What the hell man?” 

Alfie held his hands up, but she didn’t miss the cocky grin. “Apologies miss. Sounded like an invitation.”

She rolled her eyes; the gun lowered slightly. Then warily considered him from a safer distance. Unbelievable. Somehow he managed to look like a scolded schoolboy and she couldn’t resist a laugh. A look of earnest gazed back at her.

“Miss?” Her chin raised and she withheld the details. He nodded once. “Fine. If I wanted to hurt ya, it would be done and over already, yeah?”

She lowered the gun and folded her arms across her chest. “What do you want then Mr. Solomons.”

He couldn’t stop the involuntary glance over her form, but quickly recovered. “Well now I said it already, haven’t I? Your help in finding my… our jewels.” As her chin raised higher in defiance, he shook his head. “Listen sweetie, ya got my respect alright, but I knows ya must need them gems in a bad way, or else ya would not have risked so much to get them. So let’s cut the pretense lass, right?”

She spun on her heel and with a muttered fine placed the gun on the table and then turned back to face him. _So it was a deal he wanted?_ Closing the gap between them, she came to stand so she could look directly into his face. Her bosom pressed mere inches from his own chest. Not above using his obvious attraction to her, she made a ballsy demand for half the loot. His own loot.

“Fucking ridiculous, innit?” His lips curled into a snarl. “Nah mate, yeah. I already have agreed to let you live, yeah? Despite the very bad thing of stealing from me in the first place?”

She pressed a hand upon his chest. Alfie steeled himself to not drown in the warm chocolate doe eyed depths. “I think we both know you can’t kill me Mr. Solomons.” 

“Yeah, why’s that?”

A casual shrug. “As you said, you would have already.” Both hands ran up the lengths of his arms, lightly squeezing the muscles hidden beneath. “You don’t need me to find your jewels.”

His head dipped low and captured her gaze. “Not exactly helping your case love.”

Her fingers trailed down his chest, “Than why are you still here?”

His brow furrowed, “Now see here, I think I may have to explain the finer points of negotiating Miss. Yer supposed to tell me how ya can help me… yeah?” His face registered disappointment. “Not give me all the reasons I should get rid of ya.”

“Unless I know you won’t get rid of me.”

Alfie released a heavy sigh followed by a muttered “Fucking hell.”

She raised on toes to place full lips close to his ear, breath warm on his neck, hands lightly resting upon his firm chest. “I think you very much want what’s hidden beneath this dress Mr. Solomon. And I’m betting good odds you’re just the kind of man that takes what he wants.”

She stepped back, chin raised and sultry eyes on his own. “Sooner or later.”

They stood locked in silent challenge. Both measuring the strength of the other’s will. Both mildly surprised to find one of equal measure in the other. The sound of traffic and the dripping of a faucet the soundtrack that amplified the tension within the room. Alfie could see the alertness in her gaze, but her hands clenched at her sides, giving whatever uncertainty within her away. He was also fairly certain she was intuitive enough to detect his intense attraction. In truth he had not made any real effort to conceal it. If he could make her part of the bargain, he might just agree to fifty-fifty. Of course, Alfie was the kind of man who would rather try to keep as much for himself, and still end up in her bed. The question was – what kind of woman was she? He casually strolled about the room. Glancing back at her every now and then, before coming to stand outside the bedroom door. His gaze falling on the mattress upon the bare floor. Also bare of any sheets. He wasn’t very particular, but it wasn’t the best option either. Still, he raised a brow in her direction. Her head tipped back and she laughed outright.

“Now who is fuckin ridiculous?” Shaking her head and setting the curls to bouncing, “That’s definitely sooner.” Alfie merely shrugged and offered her a charming smile.

She moved to walk past him on the way to the kitchen, pausing and patting his chest teasingly. 

“Easy lover boy. First, a drink while we discuss terms.” Her hand grazed along the bristled jawline, surprised to find his beard soft. Her mind immediately jumping to “sooner” activities. “Then, if you give me what I want, perhaps I’ll give you what you want, yeah?” She mimicked his accent. Then walked on through to the tiny kitchen to fetch the bottle and two glasses.

Damn. He was thoroughly intrigued. She had more grit in her dainty pinky than the lad Ollie in his whole being.

She stood at the counter preparing their drinks, when she felt the heat of his body leaning close from behind. Her breath caught and she couldn’t deny her body’s immediate response to his nearness. His own breath came close upon her neck. The gentle graze of his rough fingers where he pushed a curl aside, his mouth just grazing the bare skin before his voice came deep and low in her ear.

“And what is it you want love, yeah?”

Though his chest pressed against her back while his arms rested on either side of the counter close about her, he kept his pelvis shifted away. So there was a drop of the gentleman hiding somewhere inside. She continued mixing the drinks, making him wait, while she collected her breath. And wits. Spinning around, she held his drink between them, thus pressing him back slightly. He accepted it with a smile, but his eyes showed no sign of releasing her. She wondered how many women before her slumped to the floor in a dead faint when pierced with that gaze. Her own body was betraying her intelligent mind and she could feel the quiver in her woman’s centre. This confidence he displayed would normally be met with her scorn, but there was something about the way he carried it. Something different than mere arrogance.

His eyes held a promise, and she knew he could… and would deliver.

The thought slammed into her gut and she took a gulp of her drink to steady herself. The scotch burning her throat for the offense. A gleam entered his gaze and she momentarily faltered. He knew the bent of her mind, as sure as he had caught the scent of her arousal in the air. She needed to regain ground; quickly. Taking another, slower sip of her drink, she then passed it to him. He held it, a curious raise of a brow. Her hands slowly trailed down the sides of her legs until they reached the hem of her skirt. Raising it slightly, she tucked it between her knees and then gripping the counter behind her, hopped on top and scooted her rounded bottom backwards. She left the material between her knees, thus showing a good portion of toned limbs that glowed like rich mahogany in the low light. 

Alfie eyes trailed the entire length before meeting her own once more. He stepped closer, just shy of actually touching her knees and it only increased the tension. So close, but not yet. Later. He handed her drink back to her. Glimpsed the long, lean fingers tipped in scarlet and his mind easily made the leap to picturing them on his bare skin. A charge swept through him when their softness met his own rough hands, and the glass nearly slipped to the floor. Grasping it surely, she raised it to her lips, a mischievous glint in the umber flecks that stared at him over the rim. She sighed and licked her lips. He swirled the contents of his own drink, waiting and watching silently. A slow grin appeared and she leaned back, and he felt an invisible thread pulling him towards her. One hand daring to rest lightly upon a bare knee. He squeezed it gently. The chocolate orbs holding him in place still a shrouded enigma, but he saw the spark and snap within that hinted of an untapped sensual nature. Her chest rose as she took a deep breath, head tilted to one side and her voice came sweet and honey coated.

“Well that is the question innit, Mr. Solomons?” She leaned forward suddenly, face inches from his own and he felt the fall coming err he could catch himself. 

“What does any girl want?”


	4. Truth and Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie presses closer..... is it truth he really seeks?

Alfie pressed a little more of his weight into the grip on her knee, bringing the other hand to settle on the second one. One thumb gently caressed in small circles upon the soft inner side of the smooth pecan skin. Gaze briefly dropping to watch the progress of his circling thumb as it inched a little further up her inner thigh, until she pressed her toned legs closer together. Drawing his gaze back to her own. The tension in the air thick like syrup until Alfie makes a surprising move and grasps the hem of her skirt and drags it back down her legs, and then steps back to lean against the far wall. He raised his drink.

“Business then.” A small sip and his brow arches, a slight nod showing his appreciation for her fine selection in malts. “Alright love, tell me what ya want. Because I don’t know, and when you don’t fucking know…. Well, ya just don’t fuckin know, yeah? And I ain’t about guessing games, right.”

She fixed a hard glare, mentally weighing the odds of the simple truth. _Fuck it, nothing lost at this point._

She lowered her glass, tongue sweeping along the full red lips to moisten them. “Well love… I wish I could give you some sweet tome that would show you an honourable reason.” She took another sip, rich chocolate eyes raised over the rim of the glass. “But I’m afraid it’s just the money.” A casual lift of rounded shoulders, “I want the money.”

Alfie temporarily taken aback by her honesty, ran his fingers through the stubble around his full lips. Debated how much of the truth that he already knew, should be revealed. The long pause another tactic of hoping that she will succumb to the urge to fill the silence with words, as he knew most women tended to do. She continued to sip her drink, offering nothing more. When still the shrewd gaze lingered upon her, she bent her head with a weary sigh and inspected her long nails.

“I’m already home Mr. Solomons. I got no where else to be.” Her voice so smooth it seemed to glide off her tongue and slide the short space between them to drizzle in his ears. 

Alfie folded his arms across his chest and lowering his head gave his best furrowed brow gaze.

“And what did the Russians offer ya in exchange for my jewels?”

The gaze that had been lingering on those full, juicy lips widened and her jaw dropped. “How did ya…”

Alfie raised a brow, a grimace stretching the tempting mouth into a hard line, as if to say _sweetie, please._

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling – men and their egos – she drew a breath and determined she might as well lay it all out between them. Mostly.

“They didn’t offer a set price. Said they’d need to inspect the pieces on their own merit and value.” 

Alfie nodded, already concluding to himself that they would then need a very private and safe location in which to inspect the jewels and make the trade. Which means she most likely already knew a location to meet. Would she offer that information he wondered?

She noted his lack of response. “What? You think I should have named a set price for all?” He continued to stare quietly, fingers rubbing along his jaw. “Because I didn’t know exactly how much you would be carrying you know. I didn’t have that bit of information – only that there would be jewels. Rare jewels.” She paused. “And not a lot of security.”

Alfie calmly listening, the fingers on his one hand now rubbing back and forth as it hung in the air. 

“I’m saying I didn’t have enough information regarding the loot to be able to set a fair price.” Alfie merely nodded. “Fuck, I’m not lying about that part would ya say something. Hell.” She hopped down from the counter and grabbing her glass, exited the kitchen area. Alfie set his glass down on the counter and quietly followed her back into the main room, where he was met with a long painted nail stabbing him in the chest.

“Ya know, if this is how ya do business, this … “ her hands waved wildly about, while Alfie’s brows raised and eyes followed the erratic movement, “this… fucking silent treatment shit, then ya can just forget it. Because me? I’m more of a give and take kinda girl and right now I’m doing all the giving.”

“Nah mate, cause yeah, ya did the taking too, didn ya, right? That was you.”

Her hands paused in midair briefly, then dropped to her sides, and the pout of her mouth pulled into a compressed line. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, and then having no worthy comeback, still made the point of stabbing his chest once more before going to sit in the lone chair. 

Alfie stood, a hand rubbing the back of his neck while he watched her pull her legs beneath her on the chair. His eyes following every inch of smooth skin revealed. _Who sat like that?_ He shook his head to break the spell, missing her secret smile.

“Where.”

“Where what?” She lifted her skirt on one side and deliberately began massaging her calf muscle. Long fingers pressing into the lean muscle. Her eyes lifted when he didn’t immediately answer to find him staring at her with a confused expression on his face. She pointed across the room to where her high heels lay scattered upon the floor. “They look damn good on, but they sure as shit don’t always feel good.”

Vividly recalling the way her hips swished and her ass perked up, Alfie was not of mind to disagree about the shoes merits. But he also was not willing to be put off his game by the sight of golden skin any longer either.

“Where is the meet?”

She moved to the other leg. “What makes you think there’s a meet planned?”

Alfie pulled one of the dining chairs over and sat straddled upon it, hand resting on the high back as he pierced her with his gaze and pointed a finger. “Listen sweetie alright. I’ve been in this business longer than ya I expect and I knows if ya didn’t set a price for the gems, than ya arranged a place and time to inspect them. Also, ya don’t strike me as being stupid enough to want to leave stolen jewels hanging ‘bout for any length of time. As has been clearly demonstrated, yeah right?” Her eyes rolled and he squinted back at her. “If ya needed the money, ya will want to move them quick, right?” 

She shrugged as shoulder. _Damn, why did he have to be so smart._ The only thing that got her hot and ready more than a scraggly beard on her skin, was keen intelligence. Intelligence was sexy as hell. And Alfie Solomons had it in spades.

Alfie watched her suddenly fidgeting in the chair. Tugging her skirt down, the sleeves of her blouse, and touching her hair repeatedly. The swagger and confidence seemingly vanished. He was out of patience for these games. He tipped the chair forward, intruding into her space.

“If we’re to be partners, this is yer last chance, I’m not fucking playing anymore. When is the meet?!”

She finally raised her gaze, and he saw the undisguised worry and fear in her eyes.

“Two hours ago. But since I don’t have any fucking jewels to take…”

Alfie righted his chair back on the floor with a muttered _fuckin hell._

“They are going to kill ya. Ya know that right, yeah?”

She shrugged again, staring past him. Alfie stood up and swore softly again.

“Alright, get yer things.” She still sat. “NOW!” She startled, but still didn’t move.

He leaned down over her, hands on the arms of chair pinning her in place. “If ya didn’t show, they’re gonna come looking for ya. And if I found ya so easily – so will they, right?” He paused to let that sink in a moment. There was fear in her eyes, but the defiant tilt of her chin showed her inner fortitude and he was torn between hauling her out of the damn chair, and kissing some sense into her brain. “If ya want my help, I’m not gonna ask ya again. Get yer shit now!”

Though she looked at him via narrowed eyes, the warm chocolate tone melting into a darker espresso, she slowly rose from the chair and did as he requested. Which took all of two minutes since she had traveled with very little. Alfie waited by the door, checking his weapon. He did not holster it when finished. She tucked her own gun into her waistband and met him at the door. 

“I supposed you have a plan?”

He winced as if insulted. “First we’re going to my office. I’ll need some of my men.”

Following him out of the door, they slowly advanced down the hall, eyes checking every corner, until they came to the stairs. They proceeded cautiously out of her building, checking blind spots and anyone who seemed a threat. As soon as they exited the front door, a black vehicle sped up to the curb and a tall man in black coat and black hat similar to Alfie’s stepped out of the car, gun drawn. He quickly stepped to Alfie’s side.

“Sir.”

“Baxter.”

He nodded a _miss_ in her direction before assisting them both into the back seat, and then getting behind the wheel once more.

“Where to sir?”

“The Bakery… we’re gonna need to call some of the men in. Straight away Baxter.”

“Aye sir. That we will then.” 

As the car proceeded along the darkened streets, Alfie looked over to the woman beside him, her shoulder and thighs pressed against his own. He does not mind this closeness at all. Her scent fills the cramped space of the backseat and he breathes it in almost inducing a heady trance. Musky. With a spicy undertone, and it suits her. He notices her look of wonder and confusion at him and raises a brow.

“You… You have a …. Bakery?!”

Alfie just smiled back. 

He was still wondering why she had lied about the meeting time.


	5. Baker's Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see my bakery?
> 
> mild violence and a little NSFW

Ollie was still standing with his jaw hanging and openly staring. A look of confusion mixed with the obvious appreciation in his gaze. Alfie had to cuff him on the back of the head to get his attention.

“Fuckin hell boy, coffee. Da ya not understand damn English anymore?”

He only nodded his head, jaw still slack, while he slowly walked backwards to his office where the coffee was located. _SHE was beautiful._ A face carved from ebony and sure to not easily be forgotten. Smooth, glowing skin that made a man’s mouth water and curves that made his knees weak. She clearly handled herself extremely well; in particular around his grumpy boss, which was no small task for sure. There was a simplicity in her manner and movement, an understated sensuality laced with a sureness of self that both drew one in … and intimidated the hell out of many. But what really caught him off guard, was the SHE part.

Alfie had said he was going to catch his jewel thief, and Ollie had just assumed that meant he would be bringing back a HE. Not a HER. And especially not one so alluring. His hip smashed into the edge of his office door and he stumbled. Alfie stood in front of his desk with wide eyes and shaking his head, almost in sorrow. A look of apology cast towards the woman, who merely smiled at Ollie – charmed by his genuine reaction. Inwardly her mind already noting and filing that here was one man in the Solomon Empire she could easily maneuver and control. And speaking of that Solomon empire…

“Mr. Solomons, if this is a bakery, where is the bread?”

He turned the wide eyed expression to her now. “Alright now love, first things. It’s Alfie, yeah? Ya keep the Mr. and Sir thing up and I feel like your da, yeah.” Her brow raised considerably at the implied innuendo. 

A few moments of tense silence lingered, Alfie trying to clear the image of her laid across his lap with that rounded bottom in his face. Sensing the direction of his thoughts she stood with hands on her hips, slightly swaying them back and forth. The air between them charged with a thick and jumbled mix of caution and need. The tension so brittle it could snap with the slightest movement from either. Broken suddenly by the arrival of Ollie with cups of coffee. He sat Alfie’s on his desk and then stood before her, goofy smile plastered in place, and holding the steaming mug while staring. She reached a hand forth to take the cup from his hands, smiling her thanks. He nodded and shuffled back to his office, and with a last lingering look – and a heated glare from his boss – stepped back inside and shut the door. 

“Right. The second rule is that the lack of any visual bread in my bakery is simply a matter that is not discussed, yeah? That’s just the way of it.”

She quietly nodded. “Whiskey… no, rum is it then?”

Alfie cleared his throat, brow furrowed. “The distinction between bread or rum, is also not discussed.”

One delicately arched brow raised as she studied him. The cup raised to meet her perfectly lined mouth, daring to test the quality of this office brew while her eyes remained on his over the edge of the mug. She couldn’t halt the shudder at the bitterness of the brew.

“Well Alfie, I do hope your… bread … is better than your coffee.”

A grunted chuckle escaped him and he nodded in agreement. “Fuckin hell that stuff is awful. Like motor oil it is, yeah?” She nodded and laughed. “Yeah, not like them fancy lil shops popping up everywhere. Spoiled by steam milk ain’t ya love?”

The silence lengthened once more as the reality of how much he know about her slowly sunk in. _So, he had followed her. Or at least one of his henchman._ A slender painted digit circled the edge of her cup, as she held her head high refusing to show any discomfort concerning his revelation.

“My, My. You are thorough aren’t you Alfie. I bet you know the colour of my toothbrush and what I sleep in.”

_Yellow._ The other remained as yet to be determined, but if he was there, the answer would certainly be nothing. He wisely held his tongue on both counts, but let out a slow controlled breath, willing his thoughts back under control. Needing to diffuse the sensually charged air that hung like a lust filled ball between them. He could feel the hardening in his pants every time her lips caressed the edge of the coffee cup. Tongue darting out to lick their fullness after each sip. _Fuck he wanted that mouth on him._ Worst of all he knew it was deliberate on her part, and his dick was still issuing its throbbing response. Her eyes dropped slowly down the length of his body and rested on his crotch a few brief seconds before flicking away to the office windows. He caught the smirk that twisted her mouth. Swore softly under his breath, and her gaze flicked back – straight to the now obvious bulge in his trousers. 

Her slender shoulders gave a wiggle and her head lolled in a slow half circle, as if she was considering something. No effort given to try and conceal the direction of her gaze – or thoughts; and the brazenness of it only stirred Alfie’s desire higher. She was sizing him up and from the gleam that entered her eye, Alfie knew he was passing some kind of test. The finger stopped its circling motion and she raised it to the ruby stained mouth, even teeth biting the tip as it rested on the full bottom lip. A bolt of lust surged right through his cock and he shifted in his stance, eyes narrowing as she continued chewing on her finger and boldly staring. 

He needed a distraction that was not too obvious a sign of surrender. 

“Would ya like to see my bakery?”

She smiled and nodded. The twisted smiling letting him know she had won this latest battle of wills. And lust.

~

After a brief tour of his factory – punctuated with many hard glares at any employees who paused in their labours staring too long at his beautiful guest – they finished at what was an actual store front bakery. She turned on a pointed heel and a genuine smile flashed. His heart gave a little thump and he decided he liked that even less than when she made his dick jump.

“Ahh, bread. At last. It’s really lovely Alfie.”

He hated that his chest puffed up a smidgeon. His long serving, and suffering, bakery manager Ms. Shannon came out of her office, keen eyes immediately sizing up the woman; as she did when any young, attractive woman appeared at Alfie’s side for the “tour.” If she accepted wages on how soon after they’d be bent over his desk, she’d be wealthier than the man himself. 

“Hello luv, see anything ya fancy?” Her eyes flicked from the displays of fresh baked breads to Alfie leaning against the door frame; the implication none too subtle. Alfie’s brows raised and he gave a slight warning shake of his head.

The woman immediately sized up the no-nonsense, I-do-what-I-want attitude liberally laced with if you hurt him you’ll deal with me implied tone of the short and stocky older woman, and knew instantly it was in her favour to gain her as an ally. 

She smiled and held out her a hand, “Ms. Shannon I presume? Alfie mentioned that you ran the bakery. I suspect this grumpy bear would be lost without you. Can you tell me about some of the breads? It all smells just divine.”

Ms. Shannon paused a moment. A little bit of flattery, not unwelcomed and also true – the man may know rum but he sure didn’t know baked goods other than stuffing them in his face like most men. She could also see sense the sincerity in her easy tone, and in the simple fact that she had completely turned her back and walked away from the man. An act most unlike most of the doxies he brought around who hung on his every word and clung to some appendage. Her gaze was focused solely on the one she spoke to, and Ms. Shannon could see the intelligence in those eyes. This girl missed nothing. Deciding she liked her very much, solely based on the fact she had Alfie’s brow furrowed and frowning against the wall. She smiled back and took the girls hand in her own.

“Well how about I give you a proper tour than love? Come on, we’ll start in the kitchen and end with the sampling.” Her deep chuckle and easy manner actually went a long way towards soothing the nerves that were constantly on edge around Alfie. Bouncing back and forth between maintaining a distance until she could figure out how to still make the best of this gem deal, and the intense attraction that made her want to pull him close. Now. She followed Ms. Shannon, who passed Alfie still leaning in the doorframe, giving him a shove on the shoulder.

“Get out of the way you big lug. Can’t ya see I’m showing yer lady around proper like? Ya standing there like the breads just gonna explain itself.” Alfie straightened up immediately, than catching himself, furrowed a brow and crossed his muscled arms across his chest; glaring down at his manager. His mouth opened to say something, but before the words were issued, she was pushing him through the kitchen. “Go on now. Ain’t ya got something to keep ya busy? I’ll bring her back to ya when we’re through.”

Alfie gave a last withering glance at the feisty old woman and with a resigned sigh, shuffled towards the exit door to the passageway between the bakery and the factory. She couldn’t hide her smirk at how Ms. Shannon had so easily dismissed him, and Alfie noted the small look of victory in her gaze. _Fuck, he was officially outnumbered._ With no small amount of annoyance, he noted Ms. Shannon’s arm about her shoulders as they walked about the kitchen. A parting glance cast over her shoulder and Alfie groaned inwardly as he walked through the door.

It would be impossible to deal with her now.

~

Alfie was yelling into the phone while she sat on his worn out couch, legs tucked beneath her, eating a delicious chocolate swirl challah. Catching her gaze, he lowered his voice; and the remainder of the conversation was lost to her. Already having polished off several coconut macaroons that tasted like heaven itself, she decided it was a good thing she did not work in a bakery. She liked her ass rounded just fine thank you very much, but still tried to be sensible regarding her diet. It would be nigh impossible a task in this place, between the constant mouthwatering aroma of fresh baked goods daily, and the handy source of available rum. Chocolate covered fingers were licked clean with appreciation and Alfie damn near dropped the phone receiver in his lap. Warm eyes containing just the right amount of heat held his gaze in a way that hinted she saw straight through to his own desires. The tip of one finger still bearing a chocolate stain and she held it between even teeth, her tongue licking the tip clean. His attention fully on her now as the need for words remained unnecessary as long as her actions communicated what she desired. With no small amount of effort he pulled his gaze away and his attention back to the phone, a glance down at his pocket watch as he listened intently for a few moments. His gaze flicked back to her when she lay back upon the couch; lean legs stretched out long. She fluffed the small pillow and lay back, eyes drifting closed. He glanced once more at his pocket watch, spoke a few more hushed words and then quietly hung up the receiver. 

For a few moments he sat and just watched her sleep. She looked almost serene. Like she wouldn’t be much to handle at all. His hand stroked the beard around his full mouth. Knowing different, he once again thought of her lie regarding the meeting time. He knew from the Russians it was tomorrow morning. Clearly she thought there was still enough time to find the gems, with his assistance… and then what? Would she double cross him and still try to make the meet alone? He snorted a breath behind his hand: absolutely she would. He rubbed along his jawline and sighed deeply. There was only one sure way to make sure someone couldn’t double cross you: you do it to them first.

Quietly he rose from the desk and made a stealthy, shuffled retreat across the office floor, a finger pressed to his lips when Ollie poked his head out of the office. He pointed to her sleeping form and made another motion; Ollie nodded his understanding and returned to his work. The door opened with a quiet creak and Alfie glanced back to ensure she still slept, a ready lie already formed on his lips, but she never stirred. With a smile of satisfaction, he cast a wink in her direction and then silently made his leave.

Time to go get his jewels back. Alone.

~

_Well fuck, he’d miscalculated this right fucking badly._

Alfie remained ducked low behind the edge of a huge stack of wooden crates and barrels; the jewel satchel clutched tight in one hand. The other hand held his gun as he scanned the dark parking lot for the direction which the shot had come from. One of his men already lay dead upon the ground and another had run to fetch his driver to bring the car around fast. All he had to do was hold his position and wait them out. Since it was unlikely he would succeed with attempting a second ambush this night. Approaching voices could be heard and he willed his men to hurry up before he was pinned down. He peeked over the edge and a bullet zipped by his head far too close for comfort. _Fucking hell._ He’d seen enough in the quick glance to know that his man was now being lead towards him with a gun to his head. Idiot. He had half a mind to shoot the man himself. However, the more pressing need was it meant Baxter was still waiting in the car on the other side of the lot. _Fuck. Fuck. He was a sitting duck and grossly outgunned._

“Mr. Solmons, we got yer man here. Would ya like him back?”

Alfie rolled his eyes at their insipid humour and high pitched laughter, even while his quick mind tried to formulate a plan. There were enough crates, barrels and even a wagon down his side of the street that he could easily use for cover; gradually making his way towards his waiting car. He could escape with his gems, but his man would be expendable. _Idiot._

“No use in hiding Alfie, ya got nowhere to go. Just a simple exchange. Jewels for yer man here.”

Alfie furrowed his brow. Fuck what? Of course his jewels were worth more than one stupid gangster who couldn’t even run back to the car properly. He hollered from his hiding place.

“Yeah fuck off, right?”

Their grumbles and laughter filled the night, blocking out any other sounds and causing an ache his skull. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the possibility of getting shot, or dealing with their stupidity. He thought he might just prefer to risk getting shot. Wouldn’t be the first time. He could hear the man who was holding his own man hostage only a few feet away, and by the scuffling sounds of feet on the pavement, the other two were flanking wide on either side. Just as he was about to take his chances and jump up shooting, a shot rang out in the night. 

By the time the second shot sounded, Alfie was standing upright with his own gun raised – pointed straight into the face of his own terrified man. His former captor lay on the ground, a bullet wound exiting his forehead. Shots were coming from all directions now it seemed, and he grabbed the wide eyed frozen employee and pulled him back behind the crates. And that’s when he saw her. Cap pulled low and gun firing; a look of deadly intent in those warm, chocolate eyes. Her gaze caught his own and she signaled to his right, one man approaching. He mouthed a curse at her and she merely shrugged her shoulders and fired another shot towards the man to his left, hiding behind a stack of barrels. Alfie could tell from how the man held his arm, that one of her shots had found its mark. But he wasn’t down yet and they were not in the clear. Turning to his other man, he quickly called for cover and then darted out from around the crates, gun raised and firing. The man fell on his second shot. He turned back to his man who stood with gun arm shaking. 

“Do ya think ya can get my driver now ya fucking idiot?”

The man, pale of face, nodded and took off at a run, and Alfie noticed that the night had fallen silent. No more shots fired and he spun around to find her locked in hand to hand combat with the other man. His lip curled into a snarl when he watched her pushed over a barrel and hands clawing and groping at her body. The sound of fabric tearing spiraled his rage to its highest limits and he stormed across the street, gun raised to fire as soon as he had a clear shot. He yelled to get her attention. 

“Get the fuck out of there.” 

She cast him a glare and then punched the man in the face when he tried to put his mouth upon her. Alfie growled when her head rocked to the side as he slapped her in return. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Alfie knew that look of fierce determination laced with just a smidge of madness. Her voice shrieked in contempt and hatred.

“Hell no, not tonight you bloody bastard.”

Her knife plunged into the side of his neck and he dropped to the ground before the reality of his defeat ever fully registered. Alfie stopped in his tracks, gun still raised as he stared at her in wonder. Slightly amazed and slightly terrified.

She sat up on the crate and shook her head. “Did you see that?! Did you see what he tried to do? Bloody hell men are too damn much.” She threw a piece of garbage from the top of the crate at the dead body. “Really? Now seemed a good time for that? Shit.”

“Bloody hell girl, ya stabbed him good, didn’t ya.”

He’d never been more impressed by a woman in his whole damn life. 

Her voice raised to a high pitch, “Well did you see? What he tried to do to me? In the middle of a damn gun battle?!”

Alfie’s gaze bore into her, an intensity that reached across the street where he still stood, and hit her right in the chest. Her lungs expanded with deep gulps of air as he slowly strode towards her and her body inflated with tension and desire. She struggled to remain indifferent. Not wanting to let him know the power he held in this moment, when the heat of the battle still pumped adrenaline through her veins. Her mind had already placed his mouth on hers and she sought to break the penetrating hold of his gaze. 

“Ah hell. Are ya thinking it too? Yer not thinkin’ it…. are ya Alfie?”

Though she had tried for an angry tone, Alfie heard the tell-tale lilt of anticipation, and pressed into her space. Her legs spread slightly to allow him to fit between, but she didn’t lean into him; not wanting to appear too keen. 

He shrugged, “I might be thinkin’ something yeah.”

“Fuckin hell Alfie, yer timing is shit, I don’t mind sayin’.”

He leaned in closer, so that she could feel the heat of his body, and brushed the ebony curls that lay upon the slender neck. Her vision filled with those full lips and the ginger trim and what it was going to feel like finally moving on her lips. Instead he leaned down and touched a slow and gentle caress upon her neck, making her wait and though she could hardly stand it now, she refused to touch him. He could feel all her breath held in, the pulse beneath his lips that beat an erratic rhythm and he pressed his tongue upon it. Her breath hissed in sharp and long and he knew he had her, but he still trailed his lips slowly up the slim column of her throat. Hands tangled into the tight curls as he cupped her face, and whispered in a low growl against the corner of her mouth. 

“Yeah, well that’s not a no, is it love.”

Her lips quivered beneath his own and then opened when he slanted the full press of his mouth down in a hard and demanding possession. No slow burn but the flame of passion erupted to an inferno between them and Alfie gripped her hips and yanked her into the press of his pelvis while his mouth continued to ravish her own. Hands then glided down to find the hem of her skirt and draw it up about her hips and without a second thought her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing against his hardened length. _God she had never been kissed like this before._ The kind that drove out all thought and reason and flooded your senses with the very essence of the man laying waste to any barriers of your resistance. The rich, manly scent of him mingled with the honey musk scent of her own arousal. Their bodies rubbing while their lips still clung and she could feel the throbbing pulse of his cock against her centre. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips as he pushed his hips harder into her own and she couldn’t hold back the deep moan when she felt the flood of wetness. His head dipped down to the curve of her breast, beard trailing along the smooth pecan skin behind the press of his lips. Her back arched to press closer, wanting that mouth on her hardened nipples, but again he was making her wait for what she wanted. His tongue just trailing along the edge of her blouse; teasing the tender flesh. While his hands kneaded into the soft flesh of her ass, pulling her up against him in a slow rocking rhythm that rubbed her through the cotton of her panties along his stiff shaft. Her mind no longer able to think past anything but yanking down his trousers and getting his hard cock deep inside, knowing this was how he’d move upon her. Slow, deep and drawn out. 

If she stopped him now, she might be able to avoid fucking him in the darkened street, but his bristled chin had now pushed the fabric of her blouse out of the way and her nipple was drawn into the warm cavern of his mouth. Tongue swirling about the tip as he sucked deep and blew hot air over the crest … and oh my god she could feel her climax building. Her hands left their locked position about his neck and trailed down to fumble with the opening of his pants. Alfie groaned aloud at her breast when her hand brushed across his fullness and the grip on her ass tightened. A deep moan building in his chest as her soft hand enclosed around his pulsing cock and gave it one firm stroke. One hand left her ass and rubbed atop her panties, feeling the wetness seeping through. Their gazes finally meeting as they petted and stroked one another to the peak of passion. His finger teasing along the edge of the soft cotton, feeling the tight nest of curls and saw the espresso tone of her pupils dilate, limp with desire. His own burning with hunger before he claimed her mouth once again, just about to plunge a finger into her wet core, her soft hands and fingers teasing along the velvet, smooth head that already wept a drop of his need… when suddenly the street filled with bright lights. The honking of a horn causing them to break away from another. Alfie glanced over his shoulder and saw his driver desperately waving from behind the wheel.

With a deep groan, he hastily fastened his pants, and saw her eyes still lingering upon his crotch; the fire still burning in both their gazes. He straightened her skirt and helped her down from the crates, his hand lingering a few extra seconds to squeeze her own. She cast him a small smile, winked and licked her lips and he almost finished inside his pants. Reluctantly he pulled his gaze away in attempt to calm himself enough to face his employees.

Who were both fucking fired of course.


	6. Roll it and Pat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: 18+, NSFW, OMG brace yourself

The drive back to his distillery was thick with tension. What with her pressed up close beside him in the back seat, hand riding his inner thigh and his own frustration and anger at their interruption goading his temper further. The small vehicle positively dripped with sexually laced anxiety, while Alfie’s cock still strained against the fabric of his pants. Bold minx dragged a painted digit down the pitched tent of his trousers and he moved the jewel case over his lap to conceal the action. Though he couldn’t very well hide how his head tipped back against the seat when she grasped hold of him and pumped the long, hard length over his trousers. All as she sat casually back against the seat, a look of cool nonchalance on her face. His head turned and the gaze she caught was pure lust mixed with the not so subtle warning that he would extract his own sweet revenge for this play when the time was right. 

Her breath hitched and she moistened her lips in anticipation. The scarlet lure of those full lips and the perfect pressure of her hand stroking him – he briefly toyed with the idea of grasping those curls and putting her mouth where it was needed most right now. Just the thought of her bent over to service his straining need, while the car sped through the darkened streets, was enough to almost make him cum in his briefs. By the look she returned, he knew she was thinking it too. Fuck, he’d wager good odds she was willing. A slender finger trailed along the inside of his trousers, just grazing bare flesh and his eyes slammed closed when it traced along the smooth head of his shaft. He felt the fumbling at his zipper and peeked an eye open – wondering if she would really dare; and then he groaned aloud as the zipper was slowly pulled down and her soft hand gripped him tight. 

“What’s that boss?”

He took a deep breath, “Nothing, just a long night Baxter, that’s all yeah.”

_Sonofabitch_ she didn’t miss a beat or stroke during the exchange. His brow was furrowed as he caught her gaze again and she licked her tongue slowly around the full mouth. Her hand now using his own leaking juice to moisten and aid her ministrations. He spread his legs so she wouldn’t ignore his balls, and she didn’t disappoint. Trying to maintain a veil of composure while the heat gathered in his gut and charged straight toward his throbbing member. Turning his head to look out the window and noticed they were less than two minutes away. She was working him so damn good it was a certainty he could cover her silky hand in his hot cum in less than ten seconds if he wanted. Still he debated holding back to continue this play in his office, where his favourite fucking spot stood sturdy and strong. The image of her bent over his desk, rounded ass ripe for his pounding damn near made him lose his own bet with himself. His head rolled along the edge of the seat and he met the hunger in her eyes once more… and two things happened at once. 

She suddenly removed her hand from his soon to erupt cock and sat pertly back against the seat, refusing to meet his gaze.

Second, as they pulled into the driveway leading to his factory, he remembered what her sexual attention had caused him to forget.

_What the hell had she been doing there?!_

Brow furrowed, he leaned down close to her ear; his voice a deep, lusty growl.

“Sassy minx ain’t ya? Yeah, don’t think this is over sweetie, because it ain’t over until it’s over.” His teeth nipped her earlobe and one hand pressed between her legs, “I am gonna fuck that sass right outta ya love.”

Her head slowly turned and she looked cool and calmly back at him; and spoke not a single world. Didn’t matter though. Alfie knew a dare when he saw one.

~

His men were quickly dismissed after a few short barked instructions and he noted Ollie’s absence as he glanced towards his corner office. Eyeing her somewhat suspiciously, he crossed to a wall safe and quickly opened it, placing the jewel bag inside, closing the door with a slam. He turned to face her, a brow raised daring her to challenge him. She chewed on a nail and shrugged her shoulders. Walking towards his desk, hips rocking temptingly back and forth – as if he was not already straining in his breeches. Leaning against the edge of his desk with hands spread wide before her. The heat continued to build between them; anticipation intensifying in their gazes as Alfie slowly strode towards her. His arousal obvious, though he never flinched or betrayed any embarrassment. Indeed he stood before her, hands on hips and proudly displayed his desire to have her. It turned her on like nothing ever before. 

Her eyes locked on his own, the intensity burning straight to her core, but she refused to spread her legs to accommodate his hips that pressed against her knees. His hands began roaming all over her body in a slow, thorough caress. Grazing over the swell of her breasts, thumbs stroking upon her nipples through the fabric of her blouse, then down along her ribs to settle on her hips. Her lips were parted in anticipation, but he never moved to claim them. Just kept that silent, probing glare that caused a quiver along the length of her spine. She knew he had to be almost to the breaking point – she had worked him up good in the car, and this slow easy seduction was wreaking havoc on her own mind. His strong fingers pressed into her hips and over the curve of her ass, gently massaging the flesh; each slight pull rocking her pelvis closer to his own. The tent in his trousers still evident when she broke the gaze and glanced down. When she met his eyes once more, the hard need and undisguised lust ignited her own raging passion and her legs began to part. She caught the subtle smirk at the corner of his mouth, and the next thing she knew she was turned about and pressed over the gleaming surface of his desk.

His breath came short and ragged upon her lower back, as his hands roamed down the outside and her skirt was swiftly pulled up to her waist. Then suddenly gripped the lace edge of her panties and hauled them down to pool around her ankles. The warmth of a palm resting on a round cheek, and she waited for the sound of his zipper pulling down. Already thinking of that long, thick cock filling her completely. But the only sound was his moan of appreciation as she felt his hands gripping about her hips once more, and he lowered to his knees. Strong hands kneading the soft flesh of her ass and inside her thighs, each time spreading her a little further. Alfie took in the display of dewy soft pink folds trimmed with tight ebony curls and nearly lost his mind. One finger rubbed gently down her slit and a sharp intake of breath came from where she lay low across the desk. His finger continued rubbing, seeking her hidden pearl and circling it gently, his ears tuned to the moans she tried to conceal, but the quivering of her thighs gave her away. A satisfied smile crossed his mouth before he dove between her legs, face pressed against her ass and ran his tongue along the silky folds; and there was no hiding the exhaled curse that tore from her mouth. His mouth sucked and licked and probed until she gave up any pretense and lay her head upon the wood and moaned her pleasure. When his tongue dipped into her channel, strange words fell from her lips.

“Oh mon Dieu, merde! Oui, Oui, enculer – c’est bon Alfie.”

Alfie paused and briefly raised his head, brow furrowed. _The fuck? He’d never made a woman speak in tongues before._

She pressed her hips back and titled her ass in the air. “Ne pas s’arreter.”

Though he didn’t understand her words, her arousal was crystal clear, and he lowered his head to continue his oral onslaught on her now soaked cunny. She tasted like honey and his moans soon joined her own, tongue lapping her juices and probing deep inside. She was writhing around his face, loving the sensation of his beard tickling the tender skin of her thighs while his mouth and tongue worked her into a frenzy. Her nails scratched upon the polished surface of his desk, papers knocked to the floor as she sought a release. Legs shaking and Alfie’s strong hands gripped her thighs to hold them steady, while he could feel the pulsing and clenching deep within where he stroked her walls towards a shuddering climax. Just as he felt the tension build and her breath sucked in… he quickly pulled away and raised himself to lean over her back, mouth close to her ears.

“Ya like that love? Want more?” Her head nodded upon the desk, eyes wild and turned to his. “Then tell me, how’d ya come to be at the meet Honey, yeah?”

She was a bundle of nerves, just teetering on the edge of falling; his pelvis and hard length pressed against her sensitive mound. She needed to come or she’d climb his damn walls, but loathed him in this moment for using it as an interrogation. She glared at him over her shoulder.

She spat out at him. “Vous toi, salaud!”

Alfie chuckled deep. Some things needed no translation. He rolled his hips against her, knowing she was so close to the edge. One hand pressed upon the back of her neck, while the other reached down and fumbled with his zipper.

“Oh, I think you want it bad enough to tell me Honey.” He leaned close to her ear, kissed the soft spot along her neck. “That’s just how ya taste, yeah? Sweet and thick as honey love.”

She whimpered deep in her throat, hating him and wanting him inside her at the same time. His probing cock now gliding upon her folds and a rush of wetness ran down her thighs. Alfie swore softly at her ear and pushed just the tip inside. They both groaned deep and his head rested on the back of her neck.

“Fuck. Come on Honey, tell me so we can get to the good part.” 

He continued pushing in just an inch or two and pulling slowly out. 

“How did ya find me love?”

Her head rocked back and forth upon the desk, teeth gritted and mentally berating herself so she could hold back the climax. Until he suddenly pushed all the way in, and her walls clenched down so hard they both gasped and shuddered. Alfie held himself tight inside her hot little cavern, his entire body held rigid against the incredible sensation of her pulsing upon his cock. He filled her so completely – unlike any man before and her hips were rotating of their own accord to make him stroke her slow and deep. She knew the sonofabitch was probably smiling but by his ragged breathing and tense body, she also knew he was desperately holding himself back too. _Two could play this game._ Bracing her hands upon the desk, she rocked her hips back hard against him, and felt his cock slide further inside and the hiss of air sucked between his teeth. Not relenting, she continued slamming back into his pelvis; drawing him out and taking him deeper and deeper inside each time. Alfie thought about resisting and forcing her compliance for about three full seconds before deciding nothing felt better than this fiery woman bucking into his shaft with undisguised passion – and all good interrogations required give and take anyway. His hands returned to her hips as he set an easy thrusting rhythm. 

“Ahh, oui! J’ai envie de toi. Baise-moi.” 

Alfie had no idea what the hell she was saying, but his mind still registered that the crisp British accent she had been using disappeared when she spoke what he was pretty sure sounded like French. It wasn’t quite the southern drawl he had heard a visiting gangster from Charleston once use, but sounded closer to the speech of some New York gangsters he had met once at Sabini’s. Whatever it was, it definitely served as motivation to keep his thrusting pace in hopes she would continue these sudden outbursts. 

He set a pace of three slow short thrusts followed by a fourth fast and deep, but only got to the third rotation when a low moaning began to come from deep within her and her hands gripped anything she could hold on the desk. The French was flowing rapidly now and her walls clenched and fluttered upon him – he slowed his pace so he could last and reached a hand in front to strum her clit. A flood of liquid ran down his dick and she moaned deep and long, body arched up high and pressing back against him. Slowly her hips rotated against his own to draw her orgasm out and he matched his own to fall in sync. Just as quickly, she fell still and quiet upon the desk, save for the heavy breathing. It took almost a full ten seconds until she turned around to meet his gaze, one eyebrow arched high when she realized…. Alfie had not stopped. He had returned to that easy thrusting pattern and her breath caught as the heat once again began to build in her gut. He winked at her, never missing a stride.

“No love, I’m not finished with ya yet. Not even close Honey.”

_Tabernac!_ She was sure he had to be so close to the edge that her climax would trip his own, but he was still…. _Omg… still keeping his pace… fuck.. fuck_ … she was going to come again and the thought of his smug face almost made her want to end this right now. _Dammit, he felt amazing. Merde! He was amazing._ And this climax was coming like a damn speeding train and nothing was going to stop it. Her head dropped to the desk as it shattered inside her, and her only thought was that there was no way he could keep going with this almighty pulsing and clenching inside her. His dick had to be purple by now and a smirk of satisfaction crossed her face when his movements stopped. Though she had not heard any groaning release or felt him come inside her, or on her body anywhere. She raised up and peered over her shoulder and was met with the most cock sure look she’d ever seen on a man’s face, as he winked once more … and pushed slowly inside her again. Her entire being clenched as liquid heat pulsed through every nerve in her body. Her head dropped between her shoulder blades and she moaned deep and long, noting he had reduced to a slow pace that was both agonizing and delicious. 

“Mais-la!”

He chuckled behind her and she never wanted to hit a man, or maybe kiss the hell outta him so bad in her entire life. The fact remained though, she was going to climax for the third time if he kept this pace going. And of course he did. She was going to melt right into the damn desk, he was that damn good. Just when she was at the edge again, he stopped and pulled out, leaning low over her once more.

“How’d ya know where to find me love? Ya followed me didn’t ya, yeah?”

She felt wound tight as a spring, every muscle taut and begging for a release, but damned if she’d give him the satisfaction. She pressed back and rubbed her ass against the hard cock that pressed against it. Her voice almost a feral growl.

“Why did ya sneak off without me?”

He reached back and strummed her clit, pressing just the head inside walls that were already beginning to quiver. “I asked first love.”

Her entire body humming, she groaned in defeat and with breathless tumble of words told him she had faked being asleep, sent Ollie for one of her special coffees, and had just managed to catch his departure in time so she could follow him. Alfie stared deep into her eyes, saw the truth behind the cloud of desire and nodded.

“I know about the real time of the meet — tomorrow morning.”

With that confession she pulled herself away, and turned to sitting upon the desk to face him with a hard glare. If he was bothered that his pants were around his ankles and his still hard cock was thrusting up between them, he never showed it. He held up a hand to stop whatever rant she was building up to.

“Yeah, right so we both lied and now that’s out of the way. Done.” She had opened her mouth to protest, but he held his gaze and she slammed her jaw closed with a roll of her eyes and shrugged shoulders. “Now the jewels are in my safe, so ya need me if ya are going to make the meet in the morning.”

Her head slanted. “Wait… your still gonna let me take them to the meet? But, ya got them back now….”

“Listen sweetie,” his hands rubbed up and down her arms, the skin the smoothest he’d ever had the pleasure of touching, “since they will kill ya for skipping out, I figure that yeah, we’re still partners.” He glanced down at the erection that still was on point between them. “And I don’t think that ya can convincingly hold me at gunpoint to get the safe combination now, so…. Yeah. That’s done, right… partner?”

Their gazes held for a moment. The air still charged and snapping around them. Something in her gaze changed, a softening and she released a long sigh, head slowly nodding. Alfie cupped her face in his strong hands.

“Hey, I’m not kidding around here love. No more fucking games. We’re partners, no more lies and sneaking around, yeah?” She nodded again. “Good. Now usually I would spit and shake but I think in this case what is more fitting is… that is… I think I’d really like to kiss ya again.”

Her brow shot up and she couldn’t hold the sudden laugh. “Ya just fucked me senseless on your desk, but you’re asking permission to kiss me?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, well I’m romantic as fuck that way, yeah.”

Her head shook back and forth while her smile stretched a mile wide. “Honestly Alfie, you have bloody awful sense….”

Her words were halted as he leaned in close, and brushed his lips across that sweet little cupid’s bow. “That right, yeah? Well Honey… that’s still not a no, is it.”

Any comeback was swallowed when his mouth took full possession of her own. His kisses as slow and deep and thorough as his fucking. She sighed beneath the sweet pressure and felt a genuine smile from him in return. He pulled back, hands settling on her hips once more and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Fingers already rubbing her centre – still slick and wet and warm. Holding her close this time, he guided his now aching cock inside until he was fully sheathed. She was already quivering before his easy thrusts began again. Long, lean legs wrapped around his waist, and she leaned back slightly upon the edge of the desk to aid his deep thrusts. This time their mouths joined the play as they found their rhythm, and pulled one another along the electric current that fired between them. 

He leaned in and whispered against the full lips, “No more silly games… come with me.”

Shifting her hips slightly, he pressed up and she gasped out loud when he hit that high spot deep inside, stroking it relentlessly while a deep groan began in his chest. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck and his head dropped upon her shoulder – both hitting their peak and tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. She loved the sound of his guttural moans as his entire body shook and trembled, and the hot release spurting within her. Both clinging tight and feeling like this pleasure would never end. His mouth found hers again and the kiss was long and slow and sweetly savoured. Until he pulled back, smiling all the way up to his eyes.

“I think ya may just be my favourite partner, right.”

Her head tipped back with a laugh that sounded lyrical to his ears. That smooth accented drawl came again.

“Vous baise comme un champion.“

Alfie pulled back from her arms and bent to pull his trousers back into place; sliding the zipper up while he looked at her with a keen, but perplexed face. She sat primly on the desk, smoothing the folds of her skirt, but he could see the slight shaking of her shoulders with the laughter she tried to contain. He placed his hands upon the desk on either side of her, forcing her gaze to his own. The amusement danced within the espresso toned depths. That cinnamon ring glowing from the aftermath of their spent passion. His brow furrowed deeply as he peered down at her, dumbfounded.

“Alright, now that’s done: just who the fuck are ya?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um yeah, show of hands - who wants to be interrogated by Alfie Solomons?


	7. Questions To Be Asked Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, like guys - this is so incredibly not safe for work. Brace yourselves, it’s pretty much these two just taking turns on one another. More smut than I normally do, but I do have my reasons.
> 
> Y’all don’t mind, right?
> 
> Also, the girl does have a name.

The soft laugh practically purred from her throat, as she leaned back on his desk and looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Why I am Honey, Mr. Solomons… because I taste just ….”

Alfie glared his impatience down upon her, lips compressed in a tight line and his brow furrowed deeply.

“Well that’s what ya said Alfie.”

“I know what I said because I said it, now didn’t I?” He leaned in closer and his tone carried an edge this time that ran a different shiver up her spine. “We agreed now love, no more games, yeah? Do I need to call Ollie back? Have the lad write shit down for ya?”

She rolled her eyes dramatically only further exasperating his short temper. He still stood hunched before her, apparently willing to await an actual answer. She met his gaze and gave her head one firm shake.

“Ah, good that’s lovely then. Maybe we can have a real conversation then. With more talk and less sass.”

“If ya can manage it.” 

He tossed a final glare at her quirked brow and then crossed behind the desk to ease himself into his chair. Missing the tongue she stuck out at his back. Once seated, he looked up to find her still seated upon the desk, one long limb tucked under her and she had turned to face him.

“Ahhh.. there are chairs to sit on Miss?”

She nodded and smiled down at him. “I know. I’m fine here.” She leaned slightly forward, breasts near spilling from the gaping blouse. “I like looking down at a man sometimes.” 

Her brows wiggled and he cursed the organ that had a will of its own and responded to her little joke. He leaned back as far as his chair would go and placed his feet upon the desk, crowding her space. Hands clasped over his stomach, he simply fixed that stare on her and waited. And waited. Until his eyes slowly blinked closed and chin dropped to his chest. She leaned forward listening to the sound of his breathing, then shaking her head in disbelief.

“Aw hell sugah, you did not just fall asleep on me, non?”

His hand raised and a finger pointed, though his eyes remained closed. “Negotiation tactic.”

She snorted loudly through her nose, “Oh yeah sugah, how’s that working for ya.”

His eyes snapped open and he smirked a smile, leaning forward as his eyes brightened with victory. “New Orleans!”

Her jaw dropped and she suddenly went still.

“Yer accent slips out when yer angry Honey.” He leaned back and folded his hands once again. “Or being a smartass.”

She sneered than unleashed the full volley of the slow, easy drawl. “Well at least y’all didn’t give me that _N'awlins_ shit sugah, so I do thank ya kindly for dat.”

He merely smiled, though it rolled over him like a slow caress, and then spread his hands wide and raised a brow; waiting. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and then gave him a brief history.

“Creole mother, British father originally from Guinea I believe, who couldn’t decide which country to raise a chile in so pa made it easy on ma and simply up-an-left.” It came out all as one word and he smiled again. “When my ma died, I came over here to try and find dat rat ass. No luck tho. Short of it, gals gotta make a livin some ways, non?”

Alfie’s face slightly softened, though he certainly knew he was not likely getting the full story. The edge that had entered her tone certainly implied there was an element of truth – specifically with regards to the abandonment of her father. He kept his tone soft and lower.

“And what did this ma and pa name ya? Assuming ya are not content to be called Honey?”

She chewed her lip, carefully weighing just how much to reveal, knowing his resources were probably extensive and the last thing she needed – or wanted – was some Jewish crime boss nosing about her personal life. Even if he did knew how to rock her world; repeatedly.

“Manon.”

He tested it on his lips. “Manon? Well, that is very lovely indeed, yeah. Manon…. what?”

She slid down from the desk and slowly walked over to him, lifting her skirt and a long limb and then slowly sinking down upon his lap. Alfie’s legs lowered from the desk and he pulled her hips in close to his own. Her distraction tactics were blatantly obvious, but he wasn’t about to outright reject her charms either.

“Ah no sugah, that’s all yer gettin for one night.” She leaned down close, ran her hands though his hair and nibbled the ripe, full bottom lip conveniently within reach. _God he had lips made for sinning – tho she’d never tell him so._ “If you want to know more about lil ole me, ya better get me some coffee – the good stuff and not that shit black tar excuse yer offerin here,” her fingers ran down his chest along the open folds of his shirt, “then maybe we can go back to yer place where ya can interrogate me all night long if ya wish.” 

She ended her offer with a kiss that would make any man sit up and take notice, and Alfie was no exception. His hands dug into her hips, rolling them upon his dick that was already hardening beneath her soft form. She moved slow and sensual upon him, their mouths barely met and the feather light touches roused him more than the early frenzied pace. She raised up and leaned back, arms stretching overhead while her hips circled so slow his breath caught in his throat and he decided he definitely wanted more. Slower this time. Savouring every inch of that gorgeous pecan skin that he only had been given just the barest glimpse. He needed her naked and stretched out before him. Or above him, moving deliciously slow just like this, while he lay back and just watched the desire flash across her face. Suddenly he sat up and lay a smart slap across a rounded cheek.

“I do like that plan, yeah, I do. Let’s go.”

He was grabbing his hat and coat, anxious to get back to his apartment in town and start a night of passion, when he noticed her still lingering beside his desk. Her gaze staring blankly at the bank of glass windows.

“Were ya just teasin or are we getting out of here?”

She smiled slowly. “Oh I ain’t teasing sugah. But I am hungry. You do know how to stoke a gals appetite in some way love.” She walked across the office and met him at the door, brown eyes delving into his own with more than the hint of a promise. “Why don’t I get my coffee and some food, and I will meet you at your place?”

He paused, considering if there was still a game being played.

“Alfie, I’m seriously hungry and I need to pick up some things. Go ahead and I’ll be there shortly.” She reached up on tiptoes and kissed him softly. “Just be ready for me when I get there sugah.” She winked and he laughed softly.

“Alright Manon, but ya got about an hour before I fall asleep for real, yeah?

She nodded and he gave her the address, before they both left in separate directions. Alfie watched the swish of her skirts heading into the centre of town and briefly wondered if he had just made a huge mistake. Her jewels were still locked up tight in his safe, so she wouldn’t risk bailing on him now. Of that he was certain.

He just wasn’t as certain that was the reason he didn’t want to her to bail.

~

The doorbell rang about forty minutes later, and the speed with which Alfie answered the door suggested he was no where near a sleepy state at all. She breezed in balancing a coffee cup and a paper bag with a delicious aroma drifting from it, and had even found time to change her clothes. Another smaller bag was flung over her shoulder. She floated past, his eyes locked on the toned legs revealed by a shorter skirt and the swaying of her hips in the tight fitting garment. He didn’t know where or when she had time to get new clothes, but he certainly was not going to complain about how fine her ass looked, or the low plunging neckline that perfectly displayed her beautiful bust. She set the coffee and food down on his table and turned to face him. He wasn’t sure if his mouth was watering from whatever was in the paper bag, or the vision she made standing in his living room with her hands on her hips; gaze locked on his own. He made quick work of the distance between them, mouth claiming hers possessively and a hand sliding along the smooth skin of her thigh, before she could barely catch her breath. Or say anything to ruin the moment. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and damn if she didn’t start purring deep in her throat. His hand petted the outside of her lace panties and her legs spread a little wider to allow him more access. His mouth briefly left hers.

“I thought ya were hungry love?”

Her hands rested upon his chest and slowly pushed him backwards towards a thick, cushy chair in the corner. Alfie lowered himself with hands holding tight about her waist to bring all those curves up close upon his lap again, but she untangled his hands and stood before him; a sly smile parting her ruby mouth. His mind immediately jumped to where he wanted those soft luscious lips and as if she read his lustful thoughts, she slowly sank to her knees, hands skimming along his thighs, his dick responded as if it already knew what was coming. 

“Oh, I’m definitely hungry sugah.”

With heavy lidded eyes he watched those lean painted fingers unfasten his trousers, so slowly the anticipation was damn near killing him now that he knew his throbbing cock would soon find relief inside that sensuous mouth. Her hands pulled the hard, thick length free and traced the velvet smooth head already dripping with need, while his mind wondered if she would tease him like this, or take the whole long length in deep and fast. Until she leaned upon him and her tongue licked the tip clean and his brain immediately short circuited. His cock bucked against her mouth, causing her to smile up at him while she continued circling just the head with slow, wet licks. Slowly she worked her way all the way down his shaft and then back up again, taking just the head into the warmth of her mouth. _Fuck me, teasing it was then._ His entire breath sucked in as he watched her mouth moving up and down, teasing between licking and sucking, but still not taking his whole cock. His hands gripped the short hair, gently pushing her head down, the wait making his heart hammer in his chest. She gave him a sultry look while pressing her tongue into the tiny opening that leaked more of his desire and he fought to get his breathing steady. He was throbbing and aching with need, not even aware of the shaking of his own legs he was so desperate for more. He was just about to beg when she suddenly swallowed every inch of him and his head tipped back and exhaled his pleasure to the plaster ceiling. 

Her mouth was pure heaven. Just the right amount of pressure and heat and wet and his hips began to move even though he could feel the tip of his dick already hitting the back of her throat. He didn’t even attempt to silence the moaning and deep groans as he watched his entire hard length disappear in and out of those painted lips. Her tongued still licked him all over, joining the sucking and he was sure his brain would burst if his dick didn’t soon. Her technique was flawless. Soft hands pumping him when she pulled him out and concentrated on the sensitive ridges along the head, and then moving down to lightly fondle his balls when she hummed him back into her throat. He was dying to come but also never wanted it to end. He gripped the tight curls and pumped his hips up desperately, his cock slamming against her soft mouth and the heat began to coil along his spine. He grit his teeth in an attempt to prolong the pleasure, but suddenly the pressure of soft fingers pressed just behind his balls spread a fire through every cell of his body and he was yelling how he was gonna come so hard she’d drown in his hot juices. Then with a wet pop, she suddenly released him, one hand squeezing around the base of his pulsing cock, and he sucked in air like a dying man, the desperation clear in his eyes. She licked her lips and lifted her skirt, pulling her panties to the side revealing her glistening pink lips, and then slowly lowered upon him. 

He couldn’t even think straight at this point, and just leaned back while she rode him; bliss dissolving along every nerve. She moved so slow and easy, raising and lowering herself in an exquisite unhurried pace. His keen eyes dulled with desire watched the sweat begin to glisten on her flesh and his hands ached to touch her. Sitting up, he grabbed the hem of her blouse and in one quick motion lifted it over her head. Fingers already reaching to unfasten her bra and release those full orbs into his greedy palms. She spilled forth and he stared with appreciation… _fuck every inch of her was glowing, dark and beautiful._ His head dipped to take a hard nipple and suck it reverently. Her head tipped back and fingers threaded in the soft curls at the back of his head, hips still caressing, and his own lifting to stroke deep into her core. He waited for the French to start spilling forth, but the only sound was that purring in her throat that only made his cock pulse harder. His arms circled around to hold her close, and his mouth claimed hers in long, sensuous merging, and they moved against one another in perfect rhythm. He’d never felt anything as sublime as her soft body clasped close, the languid dance their mouths, and this slow stroking deep inside. He was coming apart at every seam. 

The encounter felt different from the one at his office, where there were moments so fast and furious and he had pounded within her. Sprinting to the finish. This felt more like a marathon. One he couldn’t take much more of, his dick burning like it was on fire. He leaned her body back so his mouth could travel down over the smooth, dark skin and he could pull her pelvis even closer; guiding it faster. Her breathing deepened and he felt her walls tighten, a smile crossing his face and he increased the pace of his hips while hers still moved slowly. His hands dug into her ass, so he could thrust into her harder and deeper, knowing she will come fast as she did before. Anytime now that French is going fall from her lips and she would soak him with her climax. 

His brow furrowed as he still fought to hold back his release. Something was definitely different this time. She’s even tighter on him than before, and her moans are loud enough to wake his neighbours, but she moves differently than before. Like she was absorbing each thrust instead of matching it. He’s not complaining because nothing has ever felt as good as this. But he’s desperate to come and gentleman that he is… well that is about to be shattered in about ten seconds if she doesn’t have her own orgasm right now. He lifted his gaze to hers, the passion clear in her eyes, and something about it sent him over the edge. Her palms moved to the side of his head and her mouth lowered on his again, swallowing each deep, long moan as he emptied his hot load; his body taut and thrusting beneath her still slowly rotating hips. Liquid heat traveled through his entire body as it shuddered against her own, and he wanted to scream his release but her mouth still held his just as strong her centre held his still pulsing cock deeply rooted. _Oh god fuck … fuck…_ he fell back into the chair with a groan and stared wide eyed at her smiling face.

He was laying back completely spent from the intense orgasm, eyes squeezed closed in an effort to catch his breath, when he felt her ease from his lap. When the silence stretched, he opened his eyes to find her standing in front of him, manicured nails rubbing her pussy - the glistening wetness on the pink folds of flesh covering the two fingers she pushed inside herself and slowly drew out. _Oh shit… must have died at some point and gone to heaven._ Or hell. Because his cock was still hard and the ache was the sweetest torture he’d ever felt. He leaned forward and she withdrew fingers covered in her slick and pressed them against his lips. Alfie sucked them into his mouth as his hands gripped her ass and pulled those dewy soft lips closer to his mouth. God he could smell her desire and it was driving his lust skyward again. His mouth covered her wet cunny and hummed against it. Tongue probing to find her pearl while her hands knotted through his hair, pushing his head closer. She tasted different this time, slightly musky and it just made him probe his tongue deeper into her channel for more. Her legs were shaking within minutes and he quickly pulled the skirt down the slim legs and ripped one side of the lace panties in his eagerness to spread her wider. Pushing two fingers deep inside and curling them forward into the spongy soft spot. She bucked and moaned deep, grabbing his head and thrusting her pelvis into his face. His mouth and tongue covered the swollen bud and with the fast thrusts deep inside, he coaxed her climax forth in no time. Her wetness seeped out and he lapped every drop greedily, holding her fast with a strong grip so he could tease her more, until body quivering and shaking she begged him to stop. Her entire body shook against him, knees buckling and he had to support her with his strong hands until she came back down. He rubbed his beard along the sensitive skin just to make her quiver some more, and then gave a final suck on the sensitive bud and slapped an ass cheek hard, before leaning back in the chair once more and casting her a satisfied grin. Still no French though, and he is really missing it at this point.

He didn’t have much time to ponder it though, because within seconds she had dropped to her knees again and taken his semi hard cock back into her mouth. It responded immediately and her tongue traced along the growing, hardening length. He groaned so deep he didn’t even recognize his own voice. Words leaving his mouth he’s not even aware of… completely stunned that she’s making him hard again. It’s so intense. Burning so deep like he’d never felt before. He’s still sensitive from his climax, but it doesn’t halt his hips from raising and thrusting up into her mouth. His hands tangled in the short black curls guiding her rhythm. _Fucking hell Honey. Fuck please don’t stop._ The heat is pulsing through every nerve and straight to his throbbing cock. Saliva running down her chin she’s working him so hard. _Fuck I’m gonna come again Honey. And hard._ He tried to pull her off, but her hands gripped his thighs and she sucked him even deeper to the back of her throat and his eyes rolled back in his head and with a yell jetted hot stream of cum after cum like a rocket down her throat. _Fuck fuck ahhh fuck love._ She still sucked him slowly, swallowing every drop with that purr still humming upon him and he kept coming and coming as her tongue joined her mouth lapping all around his pulsing dick. His hands brushed gently through the ebony curls and along the back of her graceful neck as he slowly came back to earth. With a final lap of her tongue circled round the softening length, she pulled off and sat back on her heels. Reaching back for her now cold coffee, she took a long drink, winking at him over the rim. He couldn’t even register a response, just watched her closely beneath lidded eyes.

While he sat half dazed and maybe even a dozing a bit, she pulled the sandwich she had purchased from the bag and quietly ate. Eyes drifting over from his and then roaming down his body, lingering on the limp, soft penis that rested against his clothed thigh. She wanted him naked next. Feeling his warm flesh pressed close to all of hers. Those muscles rippling beneath her fingers. Alfies’ eyes watched her every move. The way her jaw chewed, the swallow of her throat. The way the light from the street set her aglow, and how she’s perfectly comfortably perched naked on his expensive rug, licking her fingers clean after finishing her meal. Catching his gaze, she pulled another from the bag and held it up to him, but he shook his head slowly, feeling like every cell in his body had melted from the fire that burned between them. A long finger rested against his temple as he calmly considered what had just transpired between them.

“I miss the French when I fuck ya.”

Her eyebrow raised, and she paused in lifting the coffee cup.

“Mais-la?”

He chuckled and damn if his dick didn’t stir upon his thigh.

“It drives me crazy, yeah?”

“C’est bon, Tu me rends fou.”

She smiled, knowing he’d likely miss the double meaning even if he did understand the language. Untangling her naked limbs, she began to crawl towards him again.

“Fuck me.” His eyes narrowed watching the curve of her ass swaying while she waited on all fours before him.

He shifted in the chair and leaned forward, taking his dick in a strong hand and pumping it in long strokes. Watched her eyes darken and lips part. He continued tugging himself, her gaze fixed on his motions making him hard again in seconds. Her hands reached up and tugged the waistband of his trousers, and he paused briefly in his strokes to allow her to pull them down and off. Eyes still watching his hand movements. Everything she did was a bomb thrown on his raging fire of his desire that was already spiraling out of control. She raised up her knees and leaned over him to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, and then peeled it down his broad shoulders. Eyes finally lifting to take in the firm strong chest and lean torso that were marked with various tattoos. A few scattered down the length of his strong arms. She had noticed the crowns on his hands and these ones only piqued her curiosity about the man more. Questions for another time. For now she just wanted him naked and fucking her senseless. Slowly she climbed into his lap and he guided himself inside, fully sheathing himself. Kissing and moving slowly upon each other like before, but this time the shared heat from their naked flesh spurs them along faster. Having already come twice in a short duration, he knew was going to last for some time this encounter, so he enjoyed the sweet, slow pace and every warm, wet inch of her gliding along his thick length. Her arousal was building fast this time and she started bouncing on his cock, feet braced hard against the carpet. He gripped her hips to slow them down, then without warning pushed himself up from the chair and lifted her into his strong arms.

Her legs wrapped tight about his waist as he walked them down the hall to his bedroom. Sinking down upon the mattress still coupled. His hands ghosting over inch of her as his thrusts continued deep and long and her back arched upon the bed. She was all soft and silk beneath his hardness and nothing had ever felt better. A long moan purred forth, followed by a string of French and the fluttering of her walls clenching him hard, but he knew he could hold on through this first one and kept his pace steady. By the continued moans that ripped from her, she wasn’t coming back down but soaring immediately towards another climax. She grabbed his arms in a strong grip.

“Non, non plus tard. Vite!” Her hips bucked up hard against his own and his pace increased on instinct.

“Oh oui! Prends moi!”

He groaned deep and began thrusting hard in a frenzied pace, pushing her legs up to her sides so he could stroke even deeper. His voice joining her own and he couldn’t believe the sounds coming out of his mouth. Out of her. If he came again, he was setting a record for sure. He thrust up into her even harder… his dick on fire and soon pulsing another shot of liquid heat inside her, as her own climax stroked and pulsed around him. Bursting inside them and he swore it lasted half a minute, both of them panting and cursing - he in Russian and she in French, until they both collapsed upon the bed exhausted. They both lingered a few moments until she stretched with a hearty _good damn!_ that drew a chuckle from him, and then left the bed walking naked toward his bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged and came to stand beside the bed, and he gazed up at her with a sleepy grin fixed on his face. He reached a hand out and pulled her down onto the bed. Pulling her close against his warmth. Just before he pulled the covers over them, he noticed a diamond shaped birthmark on her hip. Curious that he had never noticed it before at his office, he lightly fingered it and smiled at how fitting it seemed. She jumped slightly at his touch, but then settled with a deep exhale. He nuzzled close and kissed a bare shoulder, before resting his head close to her own, his eyes closing quickly. 

His final thought just before a deep, sleep claimed him: he’d ask her about the mark tomorrow —- along with all the other questions he had meant to ask her tonight before his previously perfect interrogation record had been so thoroughly decimated.

One thing he already knew: she was the best damn partner he’d ever had the pleasure.


	8. The Glue That Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.... girl got some 'splainin to do!!

Alfie startled awake by the bright slant of sunlight across his face, the barking of a dog upon the street… and the cool empty space beside him in bed. He bolted upright.

_Fucking hell, she had gone without him._

As his eyes rolled over to search out the time, he realized it was still early; his six o’clock alarm not even due to sound. His ears strained for any sounds in the loft, but nothing was noted except the early morning noises of a city awakening.

_Bloody hell, where had she got to then?_

His legs were just sliding over the side of the bed, a pain in his hip bringing forth a slight wince, when he heard the front door opening, followed by the tell-tale clacking of her heels upon the floor. The musky scent of her mixed with the strong bitter aroma of coffee wafted into the room before her. Alfie smirked, in part as his cock stirred in memory of one scent, while his tired ass from a night of amorous games appreciated the other. When she stepped into view looking fresh of face and form, and holding two cups of coffee as well as a paper bag; he wasn’t sure which of his appetites he wanted to indulge first. He dragged still sleepy eyes up and down the length of her, mildly curious as to where she was pulling all these clothes from. Not that he was complaining about the skirt that molded perfectly to her curves or the blouse that dipped low to reveal a bit of cleavage. Her cheeks held a hint of flush, and his breath caught once again at her simple and sensuous beauty. How in hell she managed to look so beautiful AND awake was a thought beyond his sleep muddled brain. Damn miracle he reckoned.

“Mornin sugah.” She crossed to stand in front of him, holding out one of the coffees. “They was fresh out of tar so I hope a dark Ethiopian blend will suffice.”

He smiled at her little joke and gratefully accepted the brew with one hand. The other hand slid slowly up a thigh to settle upon her hip. His gaze raised as he took a cautious sip, finding the brew pleasantly dark, cautiously hot and delicious.

The same as he found the woman standing calmly between his naked legs, eyes dim with desire as she sipped delicately from her own cup. They stood silently enjoying their respective brews, her legs casually resting against his own. The warmth of the coffee in his hand and the heat from her dulling his senses from reaching full wakefulness.

“Got a bit of time we do.”

His free hand was already moving toward the waist of her skirt, reaching for the fastenings as he pulled the blouse free its tucked position.

“Oh yeah, ya got some work ya need doing?”

Alfie only cast her a twisted smirk as he drew the skirt downward and feasted his eyes on the flawless beauty of the dark, toned curves of her thighs. He pressed his face between them and inhaled deeply, hearing her breath catch above. Strong, calloused hands ran along skin smooth as silk and he longed to feel that softness upon his own hard lines again. His large fingers reached the buttons of her blouse and slowly the painstaking task of undoing each one began. Her breath held, waiting for his temper to flare and rip the garment to shreds, but he calmly undid each one with a patience in his gaze that induced a better soaking of her panties than any passionate move he’d made previously. He left the blouse hanging open, eyes roaming over all the curves and valleys lay before him, while his lips sucked another drought from the cup. _Those damn lips._ She craved them. Wanted them on every inch of her fevered skin. She reached down and took the coffee from his hand; turning to set both cups on the dresser. Turning back she stepped closer between his legs and her hands thread through the longer curls at the back of his head. Captivated by the alluring manner in which those chocolate eyes blinked slowly as they held his; her eyelashes slowly fluttering down from time to time. She stood still and quiet in her half open blouse that partially revealed the fancy black lace trimmed bra in a delicate shade of peach that revealed the dark, erect buds of her breasts. Eyes shifting down to find matching panties in the same pattern, but with the black lace embroidered front panel hiding the thatch of ebony curls he knew nestled beneath.

Long, lean fingers gently touched her skin and slowly traced the band that lay along the curve of her stomach. Gliding down the lace covered front to reach beneath and he groaned deep at finding them already damp to his touch. He pulled each side down slowly, pressing his mouth as the soft skin was revealed inch by inch until they lay in a pool around her ankles and his tongue was probing the delicate folds now exposed. Her hips circled upon his hungry mouth, loving the graze of his beard across her own downy fuzz. The friction creating a humming deep into her core. He took his time, enjoying this leisured pace after the frenzy of the night before and the drawing of soft sighs as reward for his unhurried efforts. Though she’s impatient to have his fullness deep inside her again, with his face buried in her cunny and lapping her into a spiraling frenzy, she wasn’t about to hurry the action along. Quite content to grip his hair and guide his attentions until she exploded in a surge of wetness that his tongue lapped greedily while a feral groan rose from deep within. _Fuckin honey she was._ He swallowed thickly and her entire core clenched tightly. He held her fast by the hips, not slowing his ministrations but continued to suck and kiss and delve his tongue deep into her channel while she sang a litany of French to the ceiling. Until finally he slowed and simply nuzzled his beard all along the tender, sensitive skin and she felt one hand release her. 

Gazing down through heavy lidded eyes, she noted he had taken himself in a large palm and was slowly stroking that marvelous cock to full mast. Her eyes burned watching himself in his own hand; fastened on the fluid already leaking from the head of the swollen shaft. She licked her own lips and his nostrils flared, eyes darkening. She longed a turn to taste him. Feel his long steel length pulsing in her mouth and sucking him down to empty until he lay limp and satisfied. Far more enticing was the memory of him filling her and his perfectly timed thrusts. Kicking off her heels, she lowered herself onto his lap, his hand guiding the entire thick, hard length deep into the parting slick folds. He leaned back on the bed, weight resting on his hands, one eyebrow cocked with amusement, hoping she’d start that sweet and slow sensual grind she had teased him with in his office.

“I’m all yers love.”

She smiled softly and leaned over him to briefly capture his mouth. Pulling his plump lips between her own before gently pulling back with a nip on the full bottom one. His breath sucked in and one hand lifted to smack an ass cheek. Laughing softly she pressed back and began grinding her pelvis against his own. Alternating her movements between smooth rotations and lifting her hips in a leisured pace to glide along his thick cock rooted deep. Alfie leaned back and sighed deeply; this is what he’d been waiting for. She moved with a dancers grace almost. Her hands roaming over her own flesh, squeezing her breasts, and then arms lifted behind her head as she ground down upon him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. A fuckin vision come to life and he was thoroughly ensnared with the look and feel of her. One part of his brain registered that his phone was ringing in the hallway, and she paused momentarily, but he lay prone on his back and hands gripped her hips encouraging her to continue. Pressing her full weight upon his, their flesh pressed close and his arms swept about to caress along the long length of her back, while her hips still caressed in the leisured pace that was tearing at both his desire and his soul. When her mouth merged softly with his own the intensity flared and suddenly it didn’t feel like just a fucking anymore. She moved and felt different yet again. Closer. More open to him. It pulled him in despite his instinct to remain aloof and he found his fingers tangled in the short curls holding her mouth fast to his own. Legs dangled over the edge of his bed and his feet sought their footing on the wood floor so that he could join his thrusts to match her own. Even when their lips parted to catch a breath, he found words tumbling from his mouth against the soft skin of her neck. Nipping the sensitive skin while his hands roamed over her smooth ass as it moved in that delicious slow pace. He gripped and kneaded the soft flesh closer, aiding its gliding motion upon him. Soft whimpers and moans with each press closer and she circled her hips and made to press from him again. Alfie held her fast against him and drove his entire throbbing hardness upward.

“Stay here love… I want to feel that glorious silky skin shiver on me when ya cum all over me.”

The low husky tone of his voice in her ear was enough to set off the climax deep in her core. As she burst upon him, juices running down between their thighs, her name came softly from his lips and sent an entire new course of tremors rolling over her body in waves. She knew he was coming from the pulses felt along her walls and the hot warmth surging towards her womb, but he kept time with her easy pace. No fast or furious thrusts – just this languid sliding of his hard and spurting cock within her and the taut feel of every muscle beneath her own straining body. It was beyond sublime, this merging of every inch of flesh.

“Mon Dieu.” 

He didn’t know what made this morning’s encounter different from the passionate one of the previous evening. He could hardly complain about either one, feeling more sexually satisfied than ever in his entire life. Not fooling himself to think this was love – they were both criminals. Both seeking their own good end; he knew this. When the time came he would let her go, and he had no doubt she would just as easily walk away. As his body rolled and swept her beneath him for a passionate kiss, he thought perhaps that was the difference. Last night had felt like a fiery beginning. A greeting that exploded and teased with new promise, but that had burned quickly. But this morning, the way her eyes held him with a tinge of sadness in the depths, felt like a goodbye.

And he was not ready to say farewell just yet. He still had questions and he wasn’t even sure they were all concerning this jewel heist. She had been stoically quiet the night before, her mind clearly focused on seducing him thoroughly. While he certainly had not been opposed, his mind now clicked the puzzle piece into place that while she had been sexually open to him, the rest of her had remained a firmly shut “do not disturb” door. In contrast to how she had started to open to him in his office, and how she now seemed wholly receptive with her clear and wide eyed gaze holding his own. He wondered at the change even as his mouth still slanted across her own, wanting to keep this sensual vibe strong. But the questions now had begun to nag at the back of his brain and once their thorns had set in, he couldn’t ignore their piercing any longer. He knew her body intimately, and now he wanted to know her.

Pulling himself from her soft form and luscious lips, he retrieved their now cooling coffees; fingers lingering upon her own as he passed her cup. 

In the hallway, the phone began ringing again.

“Are ya gonna get that this time sugah? Or do you fancy another round?”

The intent and probing Alfie Solomons glare was back in place.

“No. Yes. But first coffee… and a few questions I’ll be needing ya to answer love.”

~

He was surprised she had answered most of the personal questions, but the bigger impression was how she artfully dodged the ones that clearly made her uncomfortable. Although to be fair, _what’s a nice doll like ya mixed up in my dangerous world anyway_ was quite the sexist question and he deserved the rolling eyed response … and the solid punch to his shoulder that followed. And it was the only response he had received. She was smart as a whip and he loved the intellectual sparring almost as much as he loved her body merging with his own. Still he couldn’t let go of the nagging suspicion that she could not be operating this little venture on her lonesome. Instinct told him she would never reveal her partner, if she did in fact have one. Not unless it suited her to do so. So they continued the tension filled game of holding back apart of each other to protect their own interests, while the heat of their bodies pressed close in the vehicle incited only more lustful cravings for the other.

His driver had picked them up at his apartment. Mostly of an irrational fear that she would wander off only to return dressed differently again and he would eventually cease to even recognize her. Though she did grumble so profusely he was forced to pull over for another cup of coffee to soothe this nagging bitch that had suddenly appeared beside him, rubbing her tired eyes furiously. If it made her disposition more agreeable and willing to talk, he was more than happy to indulge her caffeine addiction. It perturbed him somewhat that it was Ollie she greeted with the sweetest smile, he standing there grinning like a simple fool in her presence. Alfie huffed aloud when she placed a warm and jovial kiss on his cheek that fair sent the lad spinning. _Fuck it, she could drink his tar coffee for the rest of the day._ So caught in her radiance, the lad clearly forget that really important detail he had meant to tell Alfie as soon as he arrived.

Alfie’s voice exploded as he stepped inside his office.

“What the fucking hell?!! OLLIE! Get yer fucking ass in here now.”

The lad’s face paled immediately as his brows shot upward and his mouth formed a small “o.” Immediately he slunk away and into Alfie’s office with his head bent and eyes fixed on the wood flare.

“What the fuck is this?” Alfie’s voice practically shook the few items still on his desk.

She had entered quietly behind the docile assistant, and now her eyes roamed about the office in shock. Paper was strewn about the place, chairs were overturned and one glass partition had been shattered. She made to step around Ollie and Alfie’s voice thundered in the small space.

“Careful Manon love! There might be glass everywhere. Don’t want ya hurt in this fucking mess, yeah.”

“Tabernac.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she took in the overturned chairs and smashed lamp that had sat on his desk. “What the hell happened? It feels like we only just left.”

Alfie’s didn’t respond as his eyes were fixed hard and glaring on his office safe. Noting the deep scratch marks grooved into the steel around the locking machination. Grumbling and swearing under his breath he quickly entered the combination and with a deep breath looked inside. His breath exhaled slowly, money, important papers, and most importantly the jewel case were all still safely inside. Whoever had tried to rob him had proved not a very good thief. He silently promised to never curse the cost of the safe ever again. But his angry eyes did lift to Ollie who stood white as a sheet and trembling quietly.

“When the fuck were ya gonna tell me lad?!”

Ollie mumbled his reply, fear etched all over his face while his tongue pressed upon his teeth as if it could hold them in his head should the blow come. “I called ya sir. I did. Several times, but there were no answer.”

Alfie had been slowly advancing upon the young man, but stopped in his tracks, knowing full well what he had been doing instead of answering his phone. He mentally kicked himself since it was a private number only few knew. It’s ringing should have alerted him to a problem, but he was too deep in….

Manon felt his eyes shift towards her, the rage in the depths giving her a real sense of danger for the first time.

“Well ya know where I was all night sugah.”

Alfie’s eyes narrowed as he thoughtfully considered her and filled in the small part she had left out. Stepping in front of the lad as his brow furrowed deeply.

“Ollie, how early were ya here this morning.”

“Sir?”

“Fuckin hell lad, it’s a simple fucking question innit? What bloody time did ya get here?”

He shifted nervously, unsure if this were some kind of test he had no hope in hell of passing. “Just in time for the front bakery to open sir. Just before 6 am it were I believe.”

“Ya sure ‘bout that lad?” He nodded slowly. “And ya found the place like this, yeah?” Another nod. “And ya immediately called the house.”

“Yes sir, twice I called. But when ya didn’t answer, I expected ya were on yer way.”

Alfie paused, his brow still furrowed as he stared at the floor and fingers furiously worked his beard. _It was enough time. She had enough time._ His gaze slid towards where Manon stood quietly at the edge of the desk, her gaze peering straight into the still opened safe. He quickly crossed, one shoulder bumping into her with no gentleness and casting her off balance.

“Zut alors! Alfie, what the hell?”

He turned a stoic glare upon her and once again she felt real fear bubble inside and every hair on the back of her neck raised its own silent alarm. As he stood silently seething with his arms folded across his chest and the rage rolled off him in waves, she followed the line of his thoughts.

“You don’t think… Alfie. I was with you?! Remember?” Her hands slid down to rest on the curve of her hips, but this time Alfie felt no powerful lure. With a furious glance, he then turned his back on her and reached inside the safe to grab the jewel bag. Crossing to his desk he began rummaging through the drawers, and she noted the presence of the gun beside the bottle of whisky and her heart started a rapid staccato in her rib cage. Finally he found the item he was looking for and opened the jewel case with a last withering glare in her direction. He pulled out a beautifully made bracelet adorned in various gems with a mother of pearl gracing it’s center; and lifted the eyepiece in place to inspect the piece. With a snarled grunt he tossed it upon the desk and selected another. After a brief inspection, it too was tossed upon the desk as his rage continued to mount. A ring was pulled from the bag next and given the same intense scrutiny. Unable to stand the tension any longer, she spoke, hating the timid sound of her own voice.

“Alfie? What’s wrong?”

He snarled a response before he gathered up the discarded items and leaned towards her; the eyepiece still in place.

“I thought I was clear lass, yeah?” He took another step and she involuntarily stepped backwards until the legs of the overturned chair impeded her retreat.

“No more fucking GAMES I said, yeah? And ya nodded yer pretty lil head before climbin into my lap all hot and ready, didn’t ya?”

She jolted as though he slapped her. “What the fuck is yer problem sugah?”

His brow raised and he pressed up close against her, this time no desire surged between them, but the tension filled the ram shackled office like a poisonous scent. Ollie shifted nervously as their breathing rasped loud and he feared Alfie might actually inflict harm upon the lovely lady. 

“My problem, _sugah._ Partner. Whatever the fuck ya want to call yerself.” 

He held up the bracelet and then stuck the eye piece to her eye and bent her head with no gentle amount of force towards the jewelry. She peered through the eye, seeing the jewels magnified large…. But lifted curious eyes to his furious gaze not understanding. She lifted her shoulders in an uncertain shrug. 

Alfie mimicked her shrug, the disgust evident on his face, as he reached back into the open drawer for a regular magnify glass. He held it over the bracelet and his head nodded towards it. She peered through the glass at where his finger pointed to a glob of something between the set stones.

“Ya got no business dealing with gems lady if ya don’t know gems. Because when ya don’t fucking know, ya don’t fucking know, yeah?” He lifted a finger to jab towards her. “And ya don’t fucking know.”

She glared back at him, willing the tears his brutal verbal onslaught had triggered. Sounding just like her wretched drunk of a no good pa he did right now. Her back stiffened and the accent came thick and dripping with her own disdain.

“What dawn’t I know sugah?”

Alfie spat the single word in her face.

“Paste.”

Her mouth opened and she faltered in her defiant stance.

He pointed once more to the not only visible globs of actual glue upon the various pieces, but that the pieces themselves reflected light differently than gems when viewed magnified. The colours of the “gems” still appeared brilliant, but a flatness was noted that made them appear more like cut glass than real stone. The edges rounded and a few bubbles of air could be seen within the gems, which also felt warm to the touch. Though the artistry of the work was still quite beautiful, there appeared as fairly cheap imitations when viewed up close. “That there is Paste love.” He turned towards Ollie who had come to lift up a piece for himself. “What does Paste tell us lad?”

Ollie now fixed her with an accusing look tinged with no small bit of disappointment. “That the pieces are fake.”

Her breath hitched in one huge gulp as Alfie turned back to her and grabbed her arms pulling her hard against his powerful chest. His grip digging deeply into her soft flesh as he shook her once.

“Where are my fucking real jewels Manon? And I ain’t in the mood for any yer fucking French – so speak clearly.”

He need not have worried. The _mon dieu_ curse had lodged in her terrified throat.


	9. Cut Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings - SFW
> 
> Alfie explains how he feels about Paste... the time for the meet has arrived, but do they have anything to bargain?

There was no sound in the office and no one moved. Beyond the walls the noises of the distillery reached their ears as though happening on a different plane of time and space, as they all remained suspended in the tension that saturated the room like an impenetrable fog. Her mouth felt dry as a sandy beach; her stomach rolling like waves upon the shore. The fear in her chest coiled and burned straight through the tough demeanor that was her usual nature. Each moment passing to the next and Alfie had not even touched his beard once. Though his eyes remained wide and focused on her, a bracelet still dangling from his large clenched fist. Her frazzled nerves all jumped together, and then in different directions as she stood still, her mouth open and closing as the words continued to be lost within. Out of habit her hand reached behind to where her gun was tucked into the band of her skirt, until she saw both Alfie and Ollie’s eyes narrow dangerously. She was a fair shot, but no way could she take out both of them. A nagging accusation in the back of her mind suggesting it would be Ollie who would take the bullet. _Would Alfie finish her? No, he wouldn’t – he still needed his real jewels. He’d leave her alive – for now._ The inner dread slowly ebbed away now that she was thinking straight.

“Wait just a minute, what do you mean paste and fake? Look real enough to me.”

Alfie breathed a sigh of exasperation and shook the bracelet in his hands.

“Paste still looks good sweetie and to most real, but it’s nothing but fucking cut glass.”

She gave a shrug of her shoulders and Alfie launched into a string of curses that would have made the devil blush. “Well it still looks real good sugah.” Picking up a pair of teardrop dangle earrings that shone with multicolored brilliance, she shoved them towards his reddened face. “Look at these. They are fucking beautiful Alfie and yer telling me they ain’t worth shit?”

“Nah mate, I didn’t say they ain’t worth shit, now did I, yeah? I said they were fake. Meaning not actual gemstones.” He snatched one of the earrings from her fingers. “This may have been good enough for Kings and society ladies once upon a time love, but that still don’t make it real, now do it?”

“So they are worthless then?” Her shoulders dropped and her face fell into a mask of defeat. Alfie’s keen eyes noting the change and it suddenly occurred to him that she seemed as surprised by this turn of events as himself. And utterly disappointed. _Just how good a player was she?_ He shifted his stance, tossed the bracelet back onto his desk.

“Well now I didn’t say they were worthless either did I, yeah? Truth is ya can still fetch a pretty penny for some rare Georgian Paste Jewelry, but it’s not worth the pretty look in my expert opinion. See here, right.” 

Alfie took the earring that looked like it was encrusted with diamonds and walked over to fetch a crystal glass from his cabinet. Holding the glass in one hand and the earring in the other, he raised questioning eyes to Manon who stood with her hands on her hips. Though she could not hide the interest that sparked in her eyes.

“Now if this here is diamonds, what will happen when I drag them across this glass?

Ollie jumped in, “The diamonds will cut the glass.”

Alfie tossed an impatient look in his direction, “What the fuck is wrong with ya lad? Am I talking to ya? Do you not think I know that ya know what I also know? Taught ya my damn self I did, right?”

Ollie stepped back with his head bent to lean just inside the door to his own office. With a shake of his head, he turned back to Manon, brows lifted and waiting.

Rolling her eyes at both of them she quickly responded, “Diamonds cut glass, got it.”

“Fucking right they do, yeah.” Alfie dragged the earring along the glass so hard they could hear the scratch upon the crystal and both covered their ears. Walking over to her, he held the glass inches from her face. Leaning forward she could see a small line just upon the surface, but in no way was the glass actually cut. Reaching out a finger she was able to rub the mark clean. She met his gaze and nodded while her face paled further.

“Pretty as hell, yeah. But soft as fuck too. The shit don’t last long and thus it ain’t worth the money and that’s why I never sell the fucking stuff in my shop.”

He tossed the earring towards his desk with an angry curse, and turned back towards her once more; waiting silently. She tried to quell the anxiety that mounted inside her, but it was rather pointless when she couldn’t stop the shaking of her knees. _How could it be that only an hour ago she was riding this man’s dick like there was no tomorrow?_ And now – she feared she might not actually have a tomorrow. 

“Alfie. Sugah listen.”

“Don’t fuckin sugah me Manon.”

She swallowed her fear and tried again, casting a nervous glance towards Ollie who had come forward to stand behind his employer. Backup she thought with some measure of indignation. _And I was sweet to ya._

“Alfie remember the facts now. I took the jewels from ya and someone took the jewels from me.”

“Yeah, well them be facts I know Honey, what I want is the ones I don’t.”

“I’m getting there, fuck just ….. just let me think.” She stared past the two men, both of whom were left wondering whether it was just her way of working the problem out – or stalling to create a convincing story. Suddenly her fingers snapped and she pointed at Alfie, jumping up and down.

“Yah!! It were ya Alfie!” He frowned and grunted at her shit eating grin as she continued. “Ya were the one who went behind my back and retrieved the lost case Alfie. That’s the only time they could have been switched. And by whoever ya stole them from. I didn’t have time to make a switch. Ya knows that right?” 

Her arms folded across her chest and she leaned back against his desk, while Alfie narrowed his eyes and smirked at her mimic of his speech. His own arms crossed over the burly chest while he thought on her words and tried not to think of the action they had enjoyed on the very desk she now leaned upon. Much to his disconcert a tightening in his pants still occurred when an image came to mind. He took his large and angry bulk around to settle in his chair, leaning back while he pondered the situation. Finally his fingers began the familiar weaving throughout his beard. _Dammit, she had a point._

The real case had not been in her possession long enough to create imitations of the jewels, but then also replace the case before it was stolen from her. And he knew it was stolen from her since his spies had been watching and obtained enough information to allow him to steal it back. She’d been watched too closely and no one had met her at the coffee shop. Unless the imitations already had been created before he stole the real jewels the first time. And he knew they were real because he had inspected them himself. But why create exact Paste imitations? Insurance? A double cross; sell the same jewels twice to different parties? Risky business that were when they were part of a known collection. _Fuck what a cock up it all was._ The final thought that brought him back to believing in her was fairly simple in the end. His eyes pierced her own as it settled in his mind. She was smart. Too smart. No way would she knowingly take fake gems to a buyer. She wouldn’t risk her life, but mostly —- she wouldn’t risk losing the money it was obvious she needed. If they had gone to the meet with the Paste Jewels, they would have both been surely killed. Which meant someone was playing them both. 

His eyes rested on her while she calmly stood stoic under his lengthy regard. Unable to halt the hot flashes of all that had transpired between them that played behind his eyelids, though his face betrayed nothing. He didn’t doubt for one moment those same erotic images of his last interrogation were currently replaying in her own head. He could still taste her on his lips. Feel her skin beneath his fingers. For one brief moment he entertained the notion of betrayal, and then reminded himself this was business. Yet neither could hid the rapid sound of their own breathing or tear their eyes from the others gaze. Alfie finally admitting that if it were not for Ollie’s lingering presence in the room, he’d have taken her over his desk again in a heartbeat. The anger and frustration ground out while he pounded into her soft body. Knowing she’d met his demands with her own fierce response did not help keep the tenting in his pants at bay. For the first time, something resembling emotion was betrayed in his eyes as he realized that while a rough taking would bring some relief to his burning temper, it was the slow and easy grind he wanted again. He wanted to see her face above him and wrap his fingers in those soft dark curls. Manon saw the briefest flicker of softness cross his gaze and the heat coursing through her veins melted to a spreading warmth along each limb. Her own eyes squeezed shut as the feel of his strong form pressed beneath her and moving in time with her own assailed her senses. When she opened them again, the hard glint had returned to his eyes and the moment was lost.

She had the sudden notion that just like those fake gems couldn’t cut glass; she’d never cut through that tough exterior ever again. It was almost as painful a truth as losing the gems.

~

The time for the meeting was drawing closer and the panic in her stomach had risen to the point of nausea. Alfie was still leaned back in his chair, feet upon the desk and eyes closed. His thinking position he had said. A phone call to the prospective buyers had gone unanswered; time was running out to come up with a plan. She sighed deeply, hands rummaging through the jewel case as she waited, picking up various pieces so that she could see the differences for her own eyes. 

“Well shit hell damn.” The drawl was thick as she tossed a bracelet and ring upon the desk and Alfie’s eyes briefly squinted open. “Even I can tell those are cheap ass fakes sugah.”

Leaning forward Alfie picked up the tossed items and he didn’t even need to put on his glasses to see they were nothing but dime store costume jewelry. He mouthed a _fuck me_ and leaned back once again, resuming the position that best helped him think. It was no small dent to his pride that he could only blame it on himself since he had failed to take the time to actually inspect them when he reclaimed the case. There had not been time with gunfire erupting all around him. There was no excuse for failing to do so before locking them in his safe however. His anger towards her slowly ebbed away as he faced his own fault in their current predicament. His voice came low though his eyes remained shut. Maybe best he not gaze into those warm chocolate orbs since he couldn’t seem to stop picturing her naked and grinding her hips above him now. 

“So who hates ya enough to betray ya so bad love, eh?”

She didn’t even try to hide the squeeze of her eyes and furrow of her brow – he knew a face came immediately to mind.

He cursed and shook his head. “Is he an ex lover, yeah? Ya leave him for coffee and not come back?”

Seeing the shine of tears in her eyes, he regretted the jib immediately. _Oi, so this was a bad one._

“Sorry for that one, right? Go ahead love, tell me about it.”

Her lips compressed tight as the curls bounced with the shaking of her head. “It can’t be him. It’s not Gabe’s style. He’s a nuisance, but he’s never hurt me. Ever.” Her expression held at hint of amusement as she tilted her head to meet his curious gaze. “Can’t stay away from the honey. Always gotta make a play with his play, ya know what I mean sugah?” 

Alfie nodded, and tried his damnedest not to think of honey for the moment. Or that another man wanted in her pot more specifically. 

“It’s always the deal and me. That’s his style. He’s never betrayed me Alfie. Just wants a piece of the action.”

And a little piece Alfie finished in his head, while his frown showed his displeasure. Though Alfie had been known to make the very same deals with a woman a time or two. What gangster didn’t like to sweeten the pot every now and then? Though he doesn’t like the idea of someone not him, doing it to Manon. 

He spread his hands and raised a brow. “So, not this Gabe fellow then?”

She swallowed thickly and shook her head. “I don’t think so. Besides, I’m a long way from home this time Alfie. To follow me this far... maybe, I don't know.”

He nodded, though he still caught a whiff of something not entirely truthful in her explanation. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it nagged at his brain that she spoke of him in current a tense, instead of past. He couldn’t be sure it wasn’t his own claim on her that might be skewing his thoughts. He let it go for now, but filed it away to rethink later. “Right, then anyone else.”

She went silent and refused to meet his gaze. Eyes flickering towards the timepiece that lay on his desk and she can see that time is running out. Her stomach knotted, feeling the weight of his gaze upon her.

“Manon. Who else?”

Her head shook back and forth, while she mumbled under her breath. “Not that one most of all. That would be a hurt more than I could bear. I just can’t imagine…”

Alfie saw the sadness and pain wash over her face and he wondered briefly if she spoke of the father who had abandoned his family. It didn’t seem to fit with her words, or the fact that she had come here to find him. Was she a thief by necessity, or pure thrill of the heist? Seeing the obvious turmoil and the sag of her shoulders while she crossed over to his sofa and sank with a weary sigh into its cushions; he decided this was a time of retreat. 

Quietly he gathered up all the items back into the case, eyes flickering over to see her hunched figure upon the couch. Ollie lingering in the doorway his gaze also resting on her bent form. Their eyes met across the room and Ollie gave a slight shake of his head at his employer. Alfies’ shoulders hunched to his ears – there was no help for the matter now. They would have to go. He was a good talker. The best talker in all damn Camden Town. If Alfie couldn’t explain the situation and buy them some more time, he’d hang up his gun and burn off his crown tattoos on the morrow. Crossing the office in his heavy booted tread, he paused before the solemn woman; hardly believing it was the same feisty lass he’d previously banged both head and body with. His arm reached down towards her.

“Come on now Honey, there’s nothing to be done now. Best face it best we can.”

Her voice came in a low whispered drawl. “Alfie…. I’m so sorry. I never meant this… put ya in danger sugah. I swear it. I just wanted….”

He hauled in a deep lungful of air. “Yeah, I knows it Manon. I’m no one to judge love, yeah? Come on now, where’s that gal that tells me to fuck off in French, right?”

She snorted out a chuckle. “How do ya know that’s what I’m sayin mon cheri?

Alfie took her arm in his as they left his office together, Ollie trailing behind them quietly. “Some things are the same in any language darling.”

~

It was a quiet drive full of bouncing potholes that did little to settle the jittery nerves within the passengers. Alfie surely had been in tighter spots before, but he usually only had himself to worry about. He was hoping his previous experience with the Russians might allow him a little sway. As long as that sour faced Duke was not in attendance. He doubted he could hold his temper in his presence a second time. _Dogs in the snow._ He grunted loudly in the car and Manon cast a concerned look. He waved any questions off with his hand and turned his attention towards Ollie in the driver’s seat.

“Just around the corner there lad. Keep an eye out, yeah?” Ollie drove the car slowly around the corner and a large building was sighted at the end of the road.

“Yeah around back, real nice and slow.”

Ollie did as directed and then put the car in park, leaving the engine running. He got out and then moved slowly towards Alfie’s door, pausing briefly before opening it. No gunfire came and Alfie stepped out, before turning to assist Manon. The case held tightly in one hand, he quickly scanned the area and saw not a single other vehicle. Or anyone. His eyes narrowed as they met Ollie’s.

“Keep er running Ollie, yeah? And yer gun out son. Be smart about it right?”

“Yes sir.” Ollie nodded and positioned himself against the vehicle in a manner that allowed him to stay alert and safely shielded. 

Alfie and Manon entered the building slowly, their ears turned towards any sound and guns drawn. Slowly they advanced towards the large ballroom at the centre, each taking a position on either side of its wide double doors. Alfie slowly pushed his side open and peered inside.

No one was there. 

Frowning he checked his timepiece. They were five minutes early. Shrugging his shoulders he continued into the room, eyes scanning every corner. Along the opposite side were another set of doors. He crossed over and found them locked. Manon slowly circled about the room her wide brown eyes warily watching every shadow that flickered in the filtered light from the windows. Their gazes met and they proceeded back towards the entrance and through the doors once more. Both assessing the situation the same; no escape should they be attacked. They waited just beyond the double doors, guns still in hand and voices hushed. Alfie could see Ollie through a front window, as well as any other approaching cars. Periodically he checked his watch and paced the entrance, until his hip began to ache and lowered into a lone chair with a deep groan. He checked his watch once more and spat out a curse.

“Been a hour, eh? They ain’t coming Manon.”

He slowly rose, pain clearly etching across his face but his eyes sparked a rage of fire. 

“Now, tell me why that might be sugah?” He all but sneered the last word at her turned back. 

Then once again regretted his tone when she turned to face him, and he saw the wetness upon her cheeks. Before he could say another word, she mumbled a hasty _sorry_ and fled the building.


	10. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she get away, or will Alfie catch her before it's too late? 
> 
> NSFW

For once Ollie was on the ball and caught her before she could leave the lot. Alfie limped painfully through the front doors, his eyes searching wildly but with edged with a concern he couldn’t conceal. Though none of it entered his harsh tone.

“Get her in the fuckin car Ollie.”

Ollie’s pained howl was the only response as her fist met his chin and a sharp heel landed upon his foot. She was off across the parking lot like a scared rabbit. Until the loud crack of a pistol broke the silence and a shot grazed off the paved gravel in front of her. She stopped immediately in her tracks, waiting for the next shot that would certainly pierce her this time. When nothing came, she slowly turned around, eyes huge and mouth open. Alfie was walking directly towards her with gun raised.

“Do ya think I missed on purpose love? Cause ya better be sure before ya take another fucking step.” 

“Alfie please.”

He saw the pleading look in her eyes that matched her tone, but he turned his softer side against her and waved the gun towards the car. For a moment it seemed she would stand her ground and Alfie felt uncertainty for the first time in his life regarding pulling the trigger. He never pulled his weapon unless he was ready to pull the trigger. And especially not against a woman. He’d never raised more than his voice to a woman. Staring into the soft brown orbs that still shone with tears, he knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t that first night he met her and he still couldn’t bring himself to squeeze off the shot. She was lying to him. She was betraying him – in some way he knew it deep in his bones. And yet something held him back and it was more than just knowing how soft her skin felt or how much he wanted to bury himself deep, even if one last time. She was holding his gaze. Her chin up and her back straight. She had not reached for her own weapon and drawn on him like she had before. He knew he was right, and yet something felt wrong. It was the sag of her shoulders. That’s where the defeat was hiding… but it wasn’t about any damn jewels. That kind of heaviness, that look of pain in her eyes. That was personal. And he knew it had nothing to do with him. 

“Get in the car love. And we will talk, right?”

She began to move, but instead of towards the car she walked straight over to where he still stood with gun raised. He stiffened immediately and braced himself for either her fists, or her heeled feet. A momentarily thought crossing his mind that Alfie Solomons would be taken out by black, shiny high heels that were designed to take a man down in other ways. He braced himself, hand holding the gun tight even though his finger was well back from the trigger… but nothing could have prepared him for when she folded completely upon his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Clinging like the world would cast her off if she let go. He heard the hiccup against the collar of his shirt. Felt the wetness upon his neck where she pressed in close and sighed deep. It was the complete collapse of her weight against him – a sagging in her bones that told him this was no ploy. With a side glance towards Ollie who now stood by the car, still holding his own gun, he shook his head gently.

And then wrapped his arms around her tight. 

~

The return drive to his office was once again a quiet affair. No teasing about his zippers this time, instead she had leaned right into his shoulder the moment he sat himself beside in the back. A glance downward showed her staring vacantly through the front window, watching the town pass by. When they arrived back at the distillery, she got out of the car and Alfie could once again see the steel slide up her back. No way she was going to walk looking defeated through his bakery. She raised her chin and started that slow, gently swaying walk that made every man look up from his work. Alfie frowned behind her – even though seconds prior he had been enjoying he view himself. The pain in his hip was the reason he lingered behind causing his loud bark towards the gaping mouths that were supposed to be working to be even sharper than normal. She turned on a heel and frowned when she noticed his slow gait.

“So what’s with the old man walk sugah?” But her eyes held only concern and not a trace of humour was in her tone.

Alfie grunted and made to catch up, “Just my sciatica – acts up every now and then is all, yeah.”

She nodded and continued on at a pace that matched his own, and much less undulating of hips. When they reached his office, Alfie lowered into his chair with a groan; tossing the jewel case upon the floor. Not even concerned about returning it to the safe. Manon settled upon the couch, arms resting over her knees, their gazes locked across the space. Ollie disappeared into his office and moments later set a mug of coffee before both. Manon murmured and smiled her appreciation, Alfie merely raised his to take a drink. They continued watching each other; each holding out for the other to speak. The tension once again settling like dust within the room. She was determined to hold out this time, but as the minutes passed and still that hard gaze pierced her, she sighed wearily and shrugged her shoulders.

“Ya do know I want the money just as much as ya, right? So why would I compromise the meeting?”

“I know ya didn’t compromise the meeting Manon.”

Slightly taken aback that he believed her, she raised her hands without a word, waiting for him to continue. The stare was unrelenting. She leaned back into the cushions and stared at the ceiling. 

“Manon.” Her gaze flicked down her nose to peer at him. “See this is where ya say _Thank you for believing in my crooked ass Mr. Solomons and I think it’s so-and-so who messed with the gems and the meeting time._ ” He leaned back in his chair. “See that’s how it works… when someone wants a deal over death love.”

She turned her coffee in her hands, letting its warmth seep through her shaky, chilled palms. Eyes fixed on the floor and Alfie’s confusion only mounts as the time ticks away and she appears more broken with each second gone. He doesn’t know this version of her and wants her to yell at him. Cuss him out. Tell him she has no idea what is going on – but, she doesn’t say that. So he knows. She does know what is going on; she just doesn’t want to tell him. Still, he can feel the weight of whatever burden she is carrying from clear across the room. Whatever her reasons for withholding, he also suspects it has nothing to do with wanting to betray him. So he waits, until his own coffee grows cold in its cup and the light starts to fade from the windows.

“I have a good idea who it is Alfie.” Her eyes raise and he can see both pain and fear in the warm depths. “I just don’t want to say nothing right, okay?” Alfie leans forward in his chair, hands pressed upon his desk and she can tell by the furrowed brow that he’s about to explode. Her hand raises. 

“No just wait a minute, let me explain.” His breathing is rapid and she can almost feel the heat of his anger like a breath of wind, but she pressed on. “I want this person to come to me. I want to give them that chance before I say anything Alfie.”

“Yeah, and why does this prick deserve that?”

She took a deep breath, and though he saw her teeth biting her lip hard, tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. “Because I think they did something very bad. Just to hurt me. And if they don’t come to me first. If they don’t admit what they’ve done and that it was to hurt me - then I’ll know.”

“Know… what?!”

“I’ll know I am done with them. For good.”

And just like that Alfie say the fire snap in her eyes and in the chilled tone that laced her words; and he knew the girl who fought beside him was back. 

He only nodded. “And then you will tell me what the fuck has been going on? Everything?”

“I will tell you anything you want to know sugah. Honest.” 

Suddenly she stood and began to pace around the couch. “Right now, I need to think.”

Alfie leaned back in his chair, propped his feet upon the desk and gestured to the phone. “Right. Well, expect we might be getting a call, so might as well wait here for a bit.. while we think.” 

He leaned back and watched her through lidded eyes. He could feel her anger now, as each step brought forth silent mumbling and her hands moved about as if possessed. Every now and then she would stop and strike her palm with a fast and he was sure he could read the word “bitch” on her lips. She stopped and faced him, her eyes blazing and face scrunched up with the force of whatever was building inside her.

“If they fucking think they can get away with this Alfie… try and make me look bad. My reputation. Mess with my personal business…. Well let me tell you Alfie Solomons, they gonna fuckin regret it sugah.” She paused and stared wild eyed around his office. “I just don’t know how… yet. But I will dammit. Oh yes I will.”

Her blood was boiling with each spit word …. and his own was raising no small amount just watching her. Briefly he wondered if this was how he appeared to others when his unpredictable nature emerged. Damn, I’m impressive as hell then. But, so is she and it’s like a siren call beckoning him once again.

She paused before his desk, hands pressed tightly against the edge and Alfie willed his gaze to not fall towards her gaping blouse where her chest heaved with the effort of her anger. 

“After all I done. Everything I did for them. And this is how I get repaid.” 

“Listen sweetie, ya seem pretty worked up about it all. Why don’t ya just tell me, and will go get this son of a bitch.”

Her head shook back and forth. “No, I wanna know where I stand with this person. Once and for all.” She glanced towards the phone. “Besides, them Russians still ain’t called. Shouldn’t they be calling, wondering where we at?”

“Not if they already bought the real gems love.”

She straightened and pushed off the desk. “Shit, damn, fuck.” Then proceeded on another turn about the space before stopping before his desk, this time her hands on her hips and he saw the moment the rage melted into passion.

“I’m so angry right now Alfie. I don’t know what I’m about to do. But I need to do something sugah.”

Alfie’s fingers worked around the edges of his mouth, pulling the stray hairs while his gaze burned into her own.

“Well honey, that sounds to me like it’s time we should be leaving.”

“What about the Russians?”

Alfie rose from the chair and snorted his contempt. “Fuck em. If who I know is in charge, it’s no wonder they’ve made a bad decision, right.” He came to stand in front of her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

“Listen sweetie, we can sell some of this here Paste shit, but not in my store, fuck I’ve got my own reputation, yeah? But it will help recoup some losses… which we will split fair, right?”

“Ya would still do that Alfie?”

He nodded and then pulled her by the arm towards the door. “Yeah, well it’s against my better judgement, I don’t mind saying love, but it seems the deal is done and we’ve got nothing else but to accept it. So that’s it, done.”

“Yer not so bad at all Alfie Solomons.”

“Yeah well don’t go spreading it ‘round love.” He reached back to grab her hand. “Come on now. That lil temper of yers got me all hot and wanting ya something fierce.” He winked as he put his hat on.

“Jesus… again with the timing Alfie.”

He chuckled as he continued through the door into the factory.

“Still not a no honey.”

~

Alfie’s hallway was littered with clothing from the front entry to his bedroom door. The teasing play had started during the drive on the way over again. A hesitant kiss at the first stop sign, and then building to a barely contained inferno as they slowly found their way back to one another. Desire charging straight down the yellow line and running common sense off the road. Alfie had one hand on the steering wheel and the other up her skirt, fingers petting the downy softness over her lace panties. Struggling to keep his eyes on the road before him, when directly below her painted nails were dragging along the seam of his crotch. Her fingers toying with his hardening cock and he was desperate for her to take the whole length in a firm hand. At the next stop he turned eyes filled with lust towards her and grabbed her about the neck to pull in for another ravishing kiss. The streets were practically empty and he took his time plundering her mouth while his hand rubbed her pussy until he felt the dampness seeping through upon his fingers.

“Ah, fuck yeah love. Yer ready for me ain’t ya. Don’t know if I can wait. Got half a mind to take ya right here.”

“Are ya ready for me sugah?” Her hand reached down his trousers and grasped his thick length and Alfie heaved a sigh of relief. Reaching across with the other hand, she pulled down the zipper at the same time as she began to bend low over him, a fiery gleam in her eye. “I’ve been dying to suck this marvelous cock of yours down sugah.” 

He frowned briefly at her words but lost the train of thought and gasped aloud when her mouth enclosed over the tip and glided slowly to take his full length in her hot mouth. He bucked his hips into her bobbing mouth, and head tipped back as a low, long groan pulled from his throat. Fuck, was it this good the last time? Fuck. He wasn’t capable of any rational thought at the moment, as he looked down and watched himself swallowed whole around those luscious red lips. Fuck. The heat was already surging straight to his balls and his fists tightened about the steering wheel. He gasped for air, while his eyes took one long look around to make sure they were still alone on the street. Not that he would mind getting caught on the receiving end of the best damn blow job of his entire life… fuck… he was throbbing in her mouth … but these were dangerous times too. His hands lowered to twist in the tight ebony curls and guided the motion of her head. Still taking him deep, her tongue swirled around the tip and all the way back down to lick his balls and he damn near shot straight through the roof of the car. Fuck Manon… god love, I’m gonna cum ya do that again. She laughed lightly and his cock jumped against her mouth. Slowly she pulled her lips along the entire hard length until he popped gently out of her mouth. 

“Yeah, I think yer ready sugah.” She nibbled his top lip, felt the tickle of the overgrown whiskers above and moaned beneath his kisses, “I want all of ya Alife. Naked and pounding and sweating o’er me.”

Alfie pulled back and slapped his hands on the wheel, “Well that’s fucking yes if I e’er heard one, innit?”

Now she had him just as she wanted him. Naked. His cock pulsing inside her soaked pussy. Every muscle strained and rippling. The sweat already collecting on his brow as he labored over her. But it was his eyes on hers that set her heart pounding and sent tremors throughout her entire body. He wouldn’t look away. Pinning her down with his eyes, just as the caress of his hips against her own held her in place upon the bed. She turned her head to the side, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze. How it changed the experience and her emotions were climbing as high as her building climax. He reached a hand down to cup her face.

“Nah, Manon – I want to see you. I want to watch ya cum.”

She bite her lip and squeezed her eyes closed, willing those tumbling feelings to settle even as he stroked her body to a pitch. She needed a good fucking. She wanted a good fucking. The problem was Alfie gave you that … and so much more. His one hand reached to cup her face.

“Don’t shut me out like the other night love.”

Her brow creased and then a look of surprise crossed her face until she recovered. A flash of pain briefly visible and then her eyes softened and with a slow smile, she reached for him.

“Then come closer Alfie… let me feel all of ya.”

Alfie lowered his body upon her own, the feel of her silky flesh beneath his own an intoxicating warmth that soothed every stress in his being. Elbows bearing his weight so he could tangle his hands in her hair; holding her to him. His mouth crashed upon her own, tongue pressing into the depths in rhythm with his pulsing dick impaling her soft centre so slow he could feel every inch he breached. The quivering and clenching of her cunt around him. So used to relentless pounding when he fucked, this leisurely pace tears him apart with each languid thrust. His kisses ravishing her as slow and thoroughly as the motions of his hips between thighs that wrap around his waist like a vise. Tearing his lips away to trail all over her face, her throat, the curve of her breasts, the drag of his beard sending tremors over her flushed skin. When she started moaning his name in between the French, he clamped down his own surging climax to keep the sweet pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched into him, then dragged down his back to grip his ass. Faster. Fuck me harder Alfie. 

He held her face gently and forced her eyes to his own. “Ah no, just like this love.” His lips ghosted across her own and moved to breathe hot against her ear. “So slow… trust where I’m gonna take ya sweetie.”

She was hanging on the edge, every nerve set on fire. The burning in her cunt almost making her cry out for relief. She needed more of him. Harder. But he kept stroking slow and deep until she thought she might actually pound her fists upon him to bring forth her release. Just when it felt she might go mad, the burning gave away to a warm flush that started from her toes and crept up her entire body. Her eyes bulged wide to find him staring down into them, a knowing smile on his face. She wasn’t sure if she was falling or floating, or if her entire body was engulfed in warm flames dancing upon every nerve 

“That’s it love, ride it out.”

She croaked a whimper, now desperate to have this overwhelming cascade of bliss dissolving along each limb to give her its own release. Her cunt gushed with wetness, the sounds almost obscene as he continued pushing into her body. Taking her higher than she’d ever gone. Please. God… oh Alfie. Alfie always had a weakness for the throaty sounds of begging, but there was something about hers that sent him right over the edge every single time. He groaned deep into her neck and clutched her tight to him, but kept to his pace drawing their climax out long and slow. Her entire body shook beneath him, gliding against his own with the sweat that clung between where they were still pressed close. He grunted and gasped until his cock pressed deep inside her, finally stopped its pulsing spurts. He dropped to lay flush upon her and crushed his mouth to hers once more, her walls clenching in a series of deep pulls upon his softening shaft. With each pull she moaned deep into his mouth, and he could still feel the fluttering of her walls as he kissed her deeply. Finally he felt her relax beneath him. Her legs lowered to entwine about his own, while her arms stretched around his neck. Fingers pulling through his hair. He pulled back and met her eyes, saw something dancing in the depths – for just a moment and his breath caught thick in his throat. It looked like something he had always been searching for, but by the time he acknowledged it, it was gone.

Alfie rolled off her slick with sweat covered body and lay on his side, cradling her up against his still heaving chest. His eyes trailing over her naked in the moonlight filled room. So fucking beautiful. He couldn’t believe the fucking privilege that was his to have just taken that body to dizzying heights. He could take her nice and slow and long like that every damn night. Her fingers were trailing through the fur on his chest and his eyes briefly closed at how good it felt to be touched like this. Gentle and soothing. Her eyes shining back at him and her smile soft. She was open to him again. He was suddenly tired as hell, but he was going to find a way to keep it this way between them. As if reading his thoughts, she leaned forward and kissed his brow, his cheek, and finally a lingering one upon his lips before drawing back.

“Mon dieu Cherie. It’s never been like that before. No one Alfie.”

He wanted to beam with pride, but a bitter sweetness engulfed him to think that the unspoken part might be that no one ever would again. Including him. He tucked the thought away and pulled her close upon his chest, while he lay upon his back, and stroked long caresses down her back until he felt her breathing soft and regular beside him. He pressed a kiss and a whisper upon her brow.

“Me neither love.”

Basking in the aftermath of how he had made love to her, for that’s how she chose to view it while nestled safe in her dreams, Manon let her body relax for the first time in years. Feeling safe, and maybe even a little bit treasured – if not actually loved – for the first time since she’d started this long journey. But the past is a bitch with ill-timing and it sought to follow her into those sweet dreams and tear them apart. The recent conversation came chasing her while she slept. So real her eyes blinked against the harshness of the street lamp that had shone above them.

 

_“Yer o’er yer head wit ‘em and ya knows it love. Time to let me take o’ve yah?”_

_“No, ya can’t do this.. not now.”  
“I ‘ave done it and there’s no say to ya but to play along now.”_

_Manon tossed and turned in the bed, as the dream turned swiftly to a nightmare of the present._

_“I’ll not hurt ‘im.. I don’t care about the money, he’ll get over that. But please, don’t make me hurt ‘im. He don’t deserve…”_

_“Hell love, all man deserve hurtin and ya well should know it. Even that one pining away for ya back at the room. Pathetic he is. Canna decide iffen he love ya or hate ya. He’s waiting, hoping ya will come to him. Don’t even care none that ya been on some blokes dick.”_

_“Then why are ya with him? Why are ya both doing this to me?”_

_Her hand flew up in the bed, while in her dream another clamped tight around her chin. “Because ya left us out ya greedy bitch. Just walked right out on us ya did.” The grip tightened and Manon whimpered in her sleep causing Alfie to stir._

_“Did ya really think I’d let another person just walk away from me? Treat me like I were nothin?”_

_She swatted the hand away and hissed back._

_“I’m not the one that’s like him and denna ya e’ver compare us again sugah. I’ll walk away from all this right now, I swear it.”_

_A brittle laugh, “Y’all do what yer told… or yer new man will end up in the Thames. He must have quite the dick to get ya so stupid. I’m disappointed Manon, truly I am.”_

Alfie reached over in the dark to lightly shake the twisting form beside him. His hand brushed along her cheek and felt the wetness. Raising on one elbow, he watched the range of emotions that crossed her face in her sleep. But it was the words that caused a stir …. And a panic in his heart.

_“I’ll do it for ya. But only if he doesn’t get hurt. I can’t hurt… don’t make me hurt him… please…”_

Alfie gathered her back into his arms and she immediately fell back into a quiet and peaceful sleep. Unlike himself, who lay awake for a long time after wondering what on earth the kind of mess she had gotten herself in to.  
Or better yet, what he had.


	11. Missed Calls and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> language, sex, nsfw
> 
> The chapter in which Alfie Solomons is 400% done with y'all shit.

Alfie’s eyes followed the morning rays of light that dipped and curved across the gorgeous skin beside him; a glowing burnt sienna that just begged to be touched. Lines and shadows and valleys ripe for exploring; his fingers reached out to trace them all. Normally he was not so superficial regarding women – though he would not deny that beautiful women caught his eye. Manon possessed more than just an alluring beauty. There was an energy that radiated from inside her, and it had proven irresistible to him. Even though the differences in their two worlds, their cultures, and the intolerant climate of this world - would likely prove strong hindrances to their union. Following the slender line of her back, glowing like a golden river in the dappled light, as she lay half on her side against his chest. The soft curved roundness of one side of her ass half draped in the blankets and he grips it lightly with a strong hand. Something nagging at the back of his brain, but he can’t quite grasp it as growing lust controls his eyes over his thoughts. A fucking piece of art he could lay there and study all morning. Part of him wanted to wake her up so he could see those doe brown eyes gazing back at him with all the warmth of that morning sun beckoning beyond his window. Recalling her agitated slumber and mumblings in the night, he wondered if she would greet him with a smile that brightened the room. Or if the silent and closed Manon would be the one that awoke; evidenced in the tight line of compressed lips. There was only one way to find out.

He nuzzled his beard along her brow several times, and felt her stir and sigh beside him. Hands lightly caressed up and down her back, drawing her close against the erection already tenting the thin sheet that covered his lower half. Kisses dropped along her brow, down the high cheekbone and finally at the corner of her mouth; softly nibbling until fully awake she began to respond. He pulled back and noticed that her eyes remained closed – but that was definitely a soft smile that stretched across her face. Thick fringed lashes slowly opened and finally he had her eyes. Soft and welcoming. Their gazes held until her eyes dipped briefly and then back to his own.

“Geez sugah, say something.”

Alfie shook his head. He just wanted to stare. There was a hard conversation in their future, but for now he just wanted to lay here and drink all this softness and warmth in like a man chilled to the bone for too many years. She smiled and softly laughed with a shake of her head; raven curls bouncing about her flawless face. His hand smoothed one defiant curl back from her face and suddenly he wanted her with the most confusing mix of desire and tenderness he’d ever known. Before she could speak again, he’d rolled quickly on top, pressing her legs wide with his knees while his mouth crashed down upon her own. Felt the heave of her chest beneath him as her hard little nipples brushed his bare chest. Swallowed her sighs as his hardness rubbed against her soft entry until her wet arousal eased his entry. As soon as he was sheathed deep and tight, his hips began bucking against her with a force that took her breath away. No slow game this morning. He thrust into her like he was on a mission to fuck every last dreg of sleep from her body. _Merde_ – every nerve was awake and tingling. The rhythm he set a relentless, driving urge that claimed every part of her as his own. She lifted her pelvis and met every hard thrust; the slap of their bodies splitting the air like thunder crashing. Alfie reached down and pulled her even closer so he could fuck deeper. _Mon dieu, he was humping the holy hell out of her and any minute she was going to start singing fuckin hallelujah._

They were locked in a race to the finish, both grunting and groaning without restraint. Though his head was thrown back and eyes squeezed closed, she could sense his attention still finely tuned to her body’s response, as his thrusts suddenly slowed slightly and he began deep, long thrusts. She’d never had a lover more sharply attuned to her climax than Alfie. Both arched and straining as they charged over the finish line. She grasped the headboard posts for dear life as her orgasm damn near threatened to split her in two. Alfie following with a roar to the ceiling as he pounded his release just seconds behind her own. Groaning deep into her shoulder and she wrapped him in a tight vise, feeling more intense pleasure at his cock pulsing deep against her still fluttering walls. The flood of warmth he released within her with each deep groan. She nuzzled her nose against his furred neck, kissing him lightly as he caught his breath. He shifted back, and then his eyes were on hers again. Quiet. Probing. She was sure he could pull every secret from her without a word. And for a brief moment, held by that gaze – she wanted to tell it all. Only the pain… and possible fury that it would cause held her back.

Alfie saw the softening, but even he wasn’t prepared for any intense conversation – especially regarding what people mumbled in their sleep – before at least ten o clock and two cups of coffee. He kissed the tip of her nose and gave an easy smile.

“Coffee?”

She nodded with an hhhmmm, and Alfie rolled off her with a firm spoken stay. Donning a nearby robe, he made his way to the kitchen. 

Manon rolled over and faced the window. The still lingering glow of incredible sex pushing back any thoughts of betrayal and hurt while the sun shone brightly about the room. She would worry about that later. For now she would enjoy her last morning in the arms of the man she had no business falling for.

~

Alfie stood in the kitchen listening to the coffee drip into the pot with a hiss.

_He was falling for her. Shit._

He had no business in a relationship and he was probably going to end up dead. If not at least a whole lot less in the pocketbook because of it. She was smart, sass and sensuality all rolled into one beautiful package. And dangerous as hell. Fuck, no wonder he was smitten. Her obvious stress when talking in her sleep “don’t make me hurt him” was playing on a loop in his brain. He felt a need to protect her from whoever had threatened her and compromised their deal. More so, he felt the need to shake the fucking truth out of her. But his mind kept coming back to the pain in her tone when she had voiced that sentiment. _Fucking hell – he knew mixing business with pleasure would catch up with him one day._ He just hadn’t expected it to come so temptingly wrapped and willing to service his needs like they had never been serviced before. He was no untried school lad: he knew when a woman wanted him as much as he wanted her. And they were dripping in need that never seemed to be quenched.

As he fixed two cups of coffee and padded down the hallway, he finally admitted the nagging thought that he had always known. Why everything felt so out of sorts. Why he was slipping in this game. Fumbling in his own territory and it was because of a very simple truth: he didn’t know the players. And Alfie Solomons always made a point of knowing the players. He’d slipped this time. Forgetting the one truth he did know about her: this wasn’t her home. This wasn’t her criminal world. It was his, and they were beating him on his own doorstep. With a resigned sigh and sag of his shoulders, he realized it was time to up his game to Solomons fucking level. It meant he’d have to force her to make a choice. If the person did not come to her by tonight, he’d force her hand. She either joined him on his turf, or had to get the hell off it. Just as quickly another truth hit him square in the chest.

She was always going to leave town. Except, his mind said _me._

~

The man pulled his black hat low over his brow as he watched the two in the coffee shop. Damn if this wasn’t the hardest tail ever to follow. The woman seemed to be more places than she had time to be. His gaze narrowed as he studied her seated across from the man, a look of agitation and annoyance etched across her lovely face. The man’s hands seemed to be doing most of his talking, as they gestured wildly in the air. Desperation clearly etched on his own face as he periodically touched her arm; only to have her pulling back defensively each time. Though he could see in the way her eyes gazed upon him with bittersweet pain that his touches were once welcomed. But not now. He’d been following people for Alfie for many years now and he could read them like a book. There was a whole lot of history between these two. Not all of it good. And certainly not in this present moment. Though her head nodded, the solemn manner of her stilted composure and features told him the truth: her head might be saying yes; but her heart was firmly in the no column.

~

Alfie set the phone down in its cradle with surprising calm given the information that just came down its coiled line. He leaned his elbows forward on the desk and worked his fingers through his beard as he glared straight ahead and tried to digest the latest news. She was at the coffee shop – that much he already knew for she had told him she would wait there when they parted this morning. What he did know now for sure was that it was a man. Another. Fucking. Man. Probably this Gabe who wouldn’t follow me so far as she had told him. Lied, he corrected himself. It didn’t bother his conscience any that he was still having her followed. Business was business. However, it did complicate matters because Alfie definitely was the jealous and possessive type; over both turf and his woman. _His._ Except he knew another truth: there was nothing more enticing and irresistible than a past lover who refused to stay in the past. And he had a damn good feeling that Manon would be exactly that for him. He leaned back with a sigh and debated going straight to the café to confront the pair. Yet, he saw the wisdom of waiting and allowing her the chance to come to him with the truth. To tell him to his face where her loyalty - and heart - lay. Until that happened, he was stuck in a waiting game. 

His eyes shifted once more towards the phone. Still no call from the Russians. It nagged at his mind that they would complete the deal without his expertise present. Perhaps the Duke trusted his own eyes after Alfie had almost made him eat Paste jewelry previously. His temples throbbed from the circular arguments running amuck in his brain. Just as he was about to holler for Ollie to bring him another coffee… and some strong medication, his phone trilled once more. He picked up the receiver and listened to the heavily accented voice on the other line. A flow of Russian followed from his own mouth, and then he grew very quiet as his eyes hardened. His temper exploded in English.

“Yeah well that’s what happens when ya do a deal without consulting the expert, right? Now ya tell me why I should care about yer current predicament when ya left me out of a deal. We had a fucking agreement!”

He paused to take a breath and then exploded once more.

“What do ya fuckin mean my gal? She weren’t even there. Now what kinda game are ya trying play with me, yeah?” 

The Russian accent exploded through the receiver as Alfie pulled it away from his ear with a cringe. 

“Da?! Vell some vomen vas zerrrre!”

“Fuckin what?”

“Da, beautiful black voman. Zerrre vith man da.”

Fuck you Gabe, Alfie thought as his lips curled into a sneer of contempt.

“I don’t know what happened, da? Zey kalled and ve meet. Is not my fault time vas changed.”

“Nah mate, it’s not my fault either and now yer fake gems ain’t mine either, now are they?”

“Someone has betrrrayed us both. Don’t you vant to know who?”

Alfie paused, his hand lingering in the air and fingers rubbing back and forth as he considered the question. Yes he fucking did want to know. And he wanted his fingers around this weasel Gabe’s throat. Right now, as much as he despised them – the Russians seemed the best allies in finding the bastard. And whoever was working with him; and against Alfie. He redirected his mind away from just how much Manon knew for the present.

“Alright listen mate. I’ll take a look at yer gems and tell ya if them pieces are fake, but yer gonna help me find these bastards in return, yeah?”

A quiet _da_ was heard over the line. “Fine then. Ya know where I am.”

And Alfie slammed the received back down and stood up to pace about his office. So, it seemed the Russians were double crossed with a few pieces of faked pieces sold to them. Which wasn’t his damn problem at all, but right now he had nothing but fucking problems, and no damn solutions. A man had to start somewhere and inspecting the pieces in order to gain an ally seemed the best way towards a solution at the moment. Right now the woman who had beguiled him from that first meeting down the sights of a raised pistol, could be either in danger, or plotting her next move against him. His mind struggled to compute all the variables even as her soft gaze from this morning teased before him. He wanted to believe the words that tumbled from her lips while she slept, over the truth that seemed to be staring him in the face. Except, she wasn’t the woman at the meet, but by hell she knew who it was. And instinct told him she was afraid of that person. That this was the cause of the pain she was hiding.

One thing for sure, if the pieces turned out to be fake? Someone was going to be swallowing some damn Paste and Alfie didn’t much care who at the moment as long as he got his satisfaction. With a holler that he was going to the bakery, Alfie strode out of his office. Behind him the phone began to ring once more.

~

The man turned his back and leaned further into the back corner of the red and white phone kiosk as he listened to the continued ringing on the other end. The pair passed by without a glance in his direction. The man trying to loop his arm about her, while the woman smacked it away with a stony glare. Whatever she once felt for this man, it was clearly dissolved into hate now. Yet, she followed him willingly. When no answer was received, he hung up and left the phone box to fall quickly – an unobtrusively – in step behind them. His presence went unnoticed. Alfie only hired the best for such tasks. He followed the pair to a row of rented flats and watched them disappear inside. Then settled himself within the shadows of a corner and waited. That was the biggest part of this job… and unlike his impatient employer, he was very good at waiting. Mostly because he found it always paid off in the end. Just over an hour later when the door to the flat opened, his mouth sucked in a huge gulp of air as he straightened in surprise.

Though his eyes were tempted to doubt what was before him, the truth was: this payoff was huge. He needed to get to a phone.

~

Alfie stood at the kitchen counter as he chewed with what could only be called a ravenous and raging hunger. Whether the knots in his stomach were hunger or rage, he didn’t much care. It gave him something to do while he waited. He’d never been good at waiting and that’s why he hired others to do it for him. Though he briefly toyed with the idea of shooting the whole damn lot of conspirators. Except the one he knew he couldn’t shoot. _Fuckin hell the biggest cock up he’d ever been in._ Ms. Shannon squeezed around his bulk as she strode towards a chiming oven timer.

“What are ya deaf as well as dumb now sir?” She huffed as he sent a stony glare at the expanse of her bent back. Normally he might assist in pulling the tray of loaves from the oven, but fuck it. Today he had no charity left for anyone. He continued his stoic silence while she dropped the trays with a loud bang upon the huge butcher block counter.

“Fucking hell woman, I gotta sell that, easy now.”

Her hands found her hips and her lips pursed tight. “Oooohh, well look who found his damn voice of a sudden.” She leaned across the table and wagged her finger under his noise. “Don’t ya be taking yer anger out on me Alfie Solomons! Not my fault yer lady left ya by yer lonesome the other night. Serves ya right. How many times I warn ya about mixing business and pleasure aye? Oi I have a hundred if I have…”

Alfie suddenly straightened. No, that wasn’t true. THAT he knew for a fact because he still had flashes of thrusting slow and sweet into that luscious body flashing behind his eyes even while his temper raged.

“Wait, what the fuck are ya on about? When?”

Ms. Shannon sighed as she turned the loaves out of their pans, fingers long since numbed to the heat. “Why last night sir. At the pub I saw her – with some bloke.” She glanced up and saw the confusion on his face. “Yeah, she looked about as addled as ya right now. Heavens, I had thought yer latest doxy was on the brighter side, but barely remembered me she did.”

Alfie stood wide eyed shaking his head back and forth, while Ms. Shannon nodding her own up and down.

“Yer finally cracked then love because Manon was with me.” He leaned forward for emphasis. “All fuckin night. Cause that’s what we was…”

Ms. Shannon held her hand up. “Spare me the details. I’ve no desire for mental images of yer naked ass in me head thank you sir.” She folded her arms across her chest and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know what to tell ya sir. I saw what I saw.”

Alfie grunted. “Did ya have yer glasses woman?”

She glanced away briefly before begrudgingly admitting. “No I didn’t ya arse and it was across the room, but Alfie, I’m damn near positive it were her.”

“Well did ya speak to her?”

“No, she just kinda smiled and dashed real quick outta there.”

“Maybe whoever it was thought ya were jest some crazy old bat, yeah?”

Her arms folded across her chest once more and a dish rag flew across the table to hit Alfie in the face. “Better a crazy old bat than a befuddled gangster baker who can’t keep track of his own tarts.”

She smirked while Alfie glared. _Fuck, she had him there. She always had him._

Without another word or glance she brushed past him and returned to the front of the bakery. Alfie shuffled out of the kitchen and down the long passage towards his office. Workers scattering out of his way as he mumbled and tossed threatening glares in every direction. _What in the hell was going on? He knew it wasn’t Manon at the pub. Was the old lady seeing things? This day just needed to fucking end already._ As he stepped into his office and greeted the dour face of yet another Russian, he groaned aloud. _No fucking end in sight._

Especially since he could tell from his doorway that the bracelet dangling from the outstretched fingers was fake as hell. He remembered the piece from his own careful study while it was on display in the private home.

“Ollie!”

The lad ducked out of his corner office. “Yes sir.”

“Right lad, now I want ya to take yer gun and keep it pointed at this double crossing bastard until he leaves this office, yeah?”

Ollie immediately drew his gun and stepped in front of the man, who’s face promptly drained of colour. 

“Mr. Solomons, I was merely sent here to confirm the authenticity of several pieces of jewelry. I have no part in any thievery or deceit.”

So they had sent a third party. Smart fuckin devils.

“I know what the fuck yer here for now don’t I? I ain’t stupid and that is why I ain’t taking any more fucking chances. With anyone. Stay on ‘em Ollie.”

It was time for the truth to be out. And if he had to shoot someone to get it – someone was getting shot today. It was just that simple. Alfie Solomons was fucking done with the mysteries life had thrown at him of late. No matter how pretty they were. 

Just when he thought he might actually be getting things back under control, the tense silence was suddenly broken with the shrill ringing of his desk phone. Alfie blatantly ignored it and kept his eyes riveted on the man holding the fake bracelet.

One fucking thing at a time. Whoever was calling would just have to wait their damn turn.

Clearly Alfie was not much of a reader of Shakespeare.  
Otherwise he might have known the extreme importance of timely missives. It’s quite often the point at which things turn tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRIEF HIATUS FOR A FEW WEEKS READERS.   
> YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO HANG OUT IN THE KITCHEN WITH ALFIE FOR THE TRUTH TO OUT. :)


	12. Matters In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie examines some gems and takes matters into his own hands. *ahem*
> 
> That's code for NSFW folks.

The office fell into a strained silence once the phone ceased its demanding ring. Ollie still stood his post with arm raised and eyes never leaving the man, while Alfie strode forward in his bow legged swagger, shoulders hunched and snatched the bracelet from his outstretched hand. The man stepped back several feet immediately, the colour drained from his face and one arm outstretched in defense.

“Nah mate, I know it ain’t ya that’s to blame for all the bad decisions here.”

Alfie waved the bracelet in the air, the disgust at its terrible quality evident on his face. He pointed a long finger towards the satchel gripped in the other hand and waved him forward.

“Come on now, let’s be on with it then. Show me the rest Mr…?”

“Mr. Slater, Henry Slater.”

After introductions, Mr. Slater stepped towards the huge desk, his breath still held between clenched teeth and opened the bag to reveal several more pieces of various jewelry. Alfie picked each one up and barely spared a few seconds examination before tossing each item back on the desk.

A pair of ear-rings. “Shit.”

A choker necklace. “Bigger shit.”

Another bracelet. “Fucking shit.”

The man’s face continued to pale at the realization he would have to bring this sickening truth back to the Russians who had hired him. He raised uncertain eyes to Alfie who stood with a half grimace, barely able to contain his own smugness that if they had waited for him – they would not have been fooled out of so much money. The man trembled as he spoke.

“How…much?”

Alfie snorted and shook the last item he still held in his huge hand. “Well let’s suppose they just copied the look of the piece and switched out real for fake. So hhmmm..” his fingers stroked through his beard for several seconds as his eyes roamed over the pieces noting the various colours of the cut glass: blues, reds, greens, dull pearls…. “Fuck me. A lot. A fuckin lot mate.”

“A guess?”

Alfie glared. He knew what he fucking he knew and they weren’t no matter of guessing. He pointed to the bangle of muted green. “Expect the original is likely jade, so that’s 20 – 30 maybe even more at an auction for just that one piece alone.”

The mans’ jaw dropped. “As in thousand pounds?”

Alfie nodded, “Yeah mate.” He pointed to the fake piece that was likely a diamond ring of about 5 carats. “That’s another 20 likely. And these fuckin hacks probably thought the earrings were ruby, but I know since I viewed the collection myself, that it’s Burmese unheated stone. Real rabbits blood red mate.” Even Ollie’s head swiveled off target at that mention, while Alfie nodded solemnly. “Very rare indeed, but since they are rather small ere that’s probably another 110 to 130, unless word spreads and then ya get yerself a bidding war. Drive the price up real damn fast.” 

Mr. Slater stared at the ceiling, clearly mentally calculating the pieces, until he looked at Alfie once more with eyes wide. “So yer saying my employer was swindled out of easily over £200,000 of gems?”

Alfie sat on the edge of his desk and merely nodded, before adding in a low voice. “Weren’t just him though, yeah? Was supposed to be my deal too. Also, the lady.” He swallowed thickly as his thoughts turned to Manon, but quickly pushed them aside to be dealt with later. When he was alone and could sort out both events and feelings. “You tell that fool Duke of yers that I won’t forget this slight. Bad decisions, bloody hell. He should have known it was amiss when I didn’t show at the meet.”

Mr. Slater waved a hand, “Ya don’t need to convince me Mr. Solomons, but I will relay yer message to His Grace.” 

He stepped forward to shake the gangsters’ hand, pleased with the fair treatment he had received. Alfie didn’t envy him the task of returning with such news, but it wasn’t his problem any longer now. He grasped the man’s hand in his own and then nodded to Ollie to show the man out of the distillery. After the two had left, he sat behind his desk, staring intently into space. The loss of the Burma stones had once been enough to incite his anger, and the situation had only grown out of his control further. It was all beginning to come together in his mind and he alternately nodded his head in satisfaction, or cursed softly as each new idea struck. Ollie returned to find him shaking his head and muttering, before leaning back in his chair; eyes blazing.

“Whatcha thinking boss? How did someone have time to make fake pieces?”

Alfie stared back at the lad; loyal as a dog, but not always too bright. He would never fire – or shoot him though because what he lacked in brains he made up for in sheer eagerness. He pointed a long finger. “Yea that they sure did Ollie. Gems were on display for what – a good five weeks at that fancy house we went to, remember?” Ollie nodded. “Yeah, clearly someone else was eyeing them same as we, and judging from the utter shit of the work, put them fake pieces together real quick.” He leaned forward on his elbows. “Question is, were they planning on stealing the real ones themselves, or did they know someone else was already planning to steal them and was fixin to rob that person and do the switch? Seems very elaborate a plan to only be about money.”

Ollie stood before his desk, eyes bright as he followed the theory. “Someone saw you there that night. Watched you. Then followed you until the night of the heist.”

Alfie snorted in disgust and threw his pen at the lad. “No no no, Jesus Ollie pay attention to the events that unfolded.” He raised his brows, but the lad stood silent. A silent oath muttered, “It were Manon they were watching because that’s who they robbed… after she robbed me. No bloody way they knew I was fixing to steal them. It were her they wanted to set up all along. Her they were watching.”

“So yer just the collateral damage?”

Alfie clapped his hands together, please the lad could finally catch on. He leaned back once more, eyes flicking about the office as he continued to put the pieces together in his mind.

“Yeah, someone wanted to hurt her bad Ollie. Real bad to take the time with a plan like this. Ruin her reputation – maybe even get her killed.” His finger pointed once again as the anger mounted inside him. “Aye, but they still made sure to walk away with some coin for themselves, yeah, didn’t they? That they fucking did.”

Ollie shifted his feet back and forth and lowered his gaze, voice almost a whisper, “Yer sure she weren’t setting you up too boss? I know she’s nice and pretty and ya really like her…”

“Ollie, ya better be real careful with yer tongue, or ya might lose it. A silent assistant ain’t such a bad idea I’m thinking right now.”

The younger man clamped his lips together tight, though he still wasn’t convinced that his employer had not been played by the lovely lady, he would concede to his wisdom about such things, as he always did. Alfie’s demeanor towards the lad softened as he noted the question was put more out of concern for him, than out of any ill intent towards Manon.

“Well, she did use me Ollie, but some of it weren’t all bad.” A mischievous glint entered his eye, while Ollie’s face infused with colour. “But that weren’t part of any deal. Nah mate, she ain’t the one calling the shots. She lost control of it all the moment she lost them gems. Trust me, I knows what I knows.”

Ollie’s shoulders and brows both lifted.

Alfie smirked back. “I can talk my way out of any situation boy. But her… she talks in her sleep.” He stood up from the behind the desk, reaching for his hat and pulled it low over his brow, before striding towards the office door. “Sleep sounds like a damn good idea right now. Having quite got it all figured out yet.” The office door slammed shut behind him and Ollie heard his holler back that he’d be at home if anyone needed him urgently. The lad didn’t miss the stress on urgently.

~

Their voices came low from the booth in the corner, but Alfie’s man could still hear pieces of their conversation while he quietly sipped his tea. Certainly wasn’t anything kosher in this greasy spoon establishment. Thus far it seemed the other two had misjudged one part of their plan; not knowing anyone who dealt in stolen jewelry and were now stuck with several pieces which they had no idea how to unload before returning to America. Manon’s voice was laced with both rage and mockery as she chided them for swindling the only connection she had made. 

“Now ya see why I followed the Jew? No one in this town knows gems better than Alfie. If he was fixin to steal the collection, I knew it meant there was real valuable shit to be had, non?”

There was more squabbling than actual planning occurring at the table and every now and then their voices would raise. 

“This is why I didn’t include y’all because ya never fucking think. Y’all have wrecked every plan I’ve ever come up with, non? And I needed this score.”

“That’s it, always thinking that yer better than us, eh cherie?”

“That’s not what I said Gabe, stop thinking ya know me sugar.”

“I ain’t as stupid as you think I am Manon. Ya always thought yerself above me. Always playing around when it struck yer mood, but I wasn’t good enough to stick with, was I?”

“And yet ya keep followin’ me ‘bout the world all on yer own sugar.”

The man was the most emotional, obviously still smarting from whatever had transpired between himself and Manon in the past. Though the other female was holding nothing back in letting her know they had shared more than just a robbery plan. 

“Don’t bother none with her anymore cheri. This one got too much of daddy in her. Always run off when things get too personal. Too emotional.”

“Like I said, don’t act like ya know me. Either of ya.”

He rolled his eyes, glad that he had chosen a table that was angled away where he could still glance at their faces as they spoke, but not be noticed. As he risked another peek, he still shook his head in disbelief at what he saw. He could only imagine how Alfie would handle the truth. He debated briefly stepping out to find a phone once more, but he didn’t want to risk losing vital information regarding their next steps. Or, what their steps would even be. So he sat and listened to them continue to argue, insult and basically get no further ahead until he was sure his own head would burst. Briefly he considered even risking the temper of Alfie regarding a raise and his mind drifted momentarily. Rubbing his temples until he caught a brief reference to the train schedule. Suddenly he was aware that all three had stood and were advancing towards the door of the diner. He tossed some coins on the table and made to follow them, noting that they stood outside a few more moments before Gabe, his face registering displeasure, reached to grab Manon’s arm and pull her closer. The other woman, equally beautiful, slapped his arm and he could tell even from this distance the grip she held on Manons’ elbow invoked more than a little pain. Manon ceased struggling against both of them and stood still; though her eyes snapped fire. He caught Gabes’ snarled words from inside.

“Merde, both of ya are like yer no good pa.” 

“You just do as yer told … and maybe ya’ll get a nice little reward at the end love.” Her smile was seductive and she arched a brow in Manon’s direction, who stood frozen in shock with a look of disgust on her face. The implication was enough to calm his anger for the moment.

“I’d better git something outta this, is all I’m sayin’.” He turned away tossing a putain fou over his shoulder as he strode angrily away. 

The man considered the tight hold on Manon’s arm and the purposeful stride that carried Gabe away from the two beautiful women. He was tasked with following her, but maybe it was years of experience, or just plain old intuition that caused him to exit the establishment, nodding cordially to the two women who still stood spitting in angry tones, and follow the man instead.

Risking the wrath of one Alfie Solomons was not normally a chance he was willing to take. Yet, like the man himself, he was good at betting odds and he had a very good feeling that whatever their business was with dear Gabe – it wasn’t over yet. If he stuck with the man long enough, he’d be sure to see the women again. He didn’t need any intuition to know that Alfie would most definitely want a few moments alone with the man who had put hands on his woman. 

~

Alfie settled himself in his favourite chair in the corner. Flashes of what had last transpired there assaulting his mind while he tried to concentrate on the situation. He adjusted the thick bulge that strained against his trousers and scowled into the shadows. Cursed himself for still wanting her despite the tangled mess she had woven. He suspected it was a long shot that Manon would return to his home this night, and he hated that little spark of hope that burned in his gut. Aside from the very long talk he’d like to have with her regarding one man named Gabe, Paste gems and whether this mysterious person who had it in for her had revealed themselves. Sitting alone with his thoughts scrambling his brain and his hand resting on a semi aroused dick, he silently commended her for the state she had managed to create in him. His mouth twisting into a smirk as he imagined her own full, soft mouth teasing him to full arousal. He needed to get her out of his head. Think clearly. His cock twitched as a vision of her eyes piercing him and then one closing in a slow wink came clear as if she was standing in the living room with him. Which only made him think of what she might do if she was here.

_Would she crawl on all fours again?_ His mouth went dry thinking of that ripe, rounded ass in the air. The hunger in her eyes and her tongue moistening those full, red lips before it lapped and twisted around his entire length. He groaned aloud in frustration, leaned further back in his chair to relieve the pressure as that nights’ lust fueled events unfolded in his mind. Lean fingers pulled the dress shirt free from the waistband, than fumbled with the trouser fastenings as his head tipped back against the chair. Eyes squeezed shut while he freed himself and envisioned her knelt before his spread legs. One firm tug on his lengthening shaft had him weeping his desire, and he spread it down the now hard, thick length. Moving his palm slowly up and down, wishing desperately it was her own soft hands upon him. His breathing became shallow as he worked himself hard and throbbing; almost embarrassed at the thrusting of his hips into its calloused center. Missing that soft, warmth when she had climbed upon him and taken him deep. Not even restraining the deep groan of satisfaction when he recalls the softness of her dark tangle of curls brushing against his own when she had writhed and ground her own pleasure. Fuck he wanted to be inside her again; pumping harder his lips parted as if taking a hard, dark nipple between them. His breathing ragged now as the tightness spreads and he moaned her named aloud in the quiet room. Stomach muscles contracting tightly when his climax began to rush forward. He paused momentarily, his own fingers circling lightly about the tip as her tongue had and his cock bucked several times, while he hissed a deep gulp of air. He wanted to make even this last. As though she was truly here and working that slow, sweet grind while he thrust deep. 

An unfamiliar feeling swept over him, along with the heat and tingle of arousal. His heart clenching tight that he was sat in a chair pleasuring himself… and knowing how much it paled in comparison to loving on her luscious curves and glowing, dark skin. Eyes squeezed closed instead of holding the depths of those chocolate orbs that glowed with life… and mystery. He was sweating and grunting in the dark while his hand now slowed its pumping in a vain attempt to mimic the way she moved on him. Nothing but the chilled air of his living room caressing his naked flesh, when he longed to have her pressed close. Whispering against her flushed skin. Even while he moaned a release that gripped like madness, the loneliness of not having her sated and satisfied in his arms afterward lingered longer than the pulsing spurts that erupted hot and thick upon his bare chest. He inhaled a deep breath of air as the tremors finally slowed, and with a twisted smile, realized whether she was here, or just a mere thought, she still brought the best damn release of his life. A man would do anything for such intense pleasure. Might even scour a city and beg the lady to return. Crawl on his own knees. Cross the raging seas… 

Then another thought burned in his gut: _was Gabe enjoying that soft, wet mouth right now? Fucking hell._ How quickly passion turned to possession. As Alfie cleaned himself up with his handkerchief, jealousy and rage began to coil in the same gut that just moments ago still shuddered from his orgasm. His dick had barely grown soft, and he was stuffing it back into his trousers. Just as he hauled himself out of the chair, the phone began to ring in the hallway. Alfie shuffled towards muttering a _just fuckin hold on_ as he approached. The ringing continued and he knew it must be urgent. Surely the lad had fucking understood that much.

“Yeah?” He barked into the receiver.

“I got a man calls himself Gabe sitting real quiet like here looking at my gun. Thought ya might like to speak with him Sir.”

Alfie shifted his weight and leaned against the wall for support. “He alone?”

“Sure is Sir.”

Well that might save the bastard from a bullet. Might.

“Yeah Baxter, as sure as hell would like a word with ‘em. Ya keep that gun on him real tight, yeah.”

“Aye boss.”

Alfie listened quietly while the location was given and then hung up the phone, only to retrieve it once more and immediately dial a number. He patiently waiting a few seconds, his temper mounting, until a breathless greeting was heard on the other end.

“Fuck lad, did ya run through the entire place or did I catch ya at a bad time?” Ironic given that Alfie had just finished his own solo business. “Bring the fucking car ‘round, now.”

He hung up without waiting for a reply, and continued down the hallway to his bedroom. One well known fact about Alfie Solomons was that he had a penchant for keeping guns in drawers.

This Gabe was about to learn about another well-known fact. Alfie hadn’t decided yet whether the man would live to speak of the legend.


	13. Quoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth revealed. Can Alfie's heart handle it?
> 
> Warning: a character death

Manon set her coffee cup, rim smeared blood red, upon the glass topped table with a solid clang. 

“Mon Dieu! Attention Manon!”

Lips now only half stained in her favourite shade pulled back into a smirk. _Imagine being concerned with a damn table at a time like this._ Her smile twisted further when she noted the splash of coffee that circled about the bottom. It’s warm caramel ring slowly spreading across the otherwise spotless surface. Crossing her legs as she sat back, she purposefully knocked the table edge with a toe, sending more liquid cascading over the edge of the mug. She always knew just how to get a rise out of Lisette and didn’t even bother with an attempt to look sorry as the chastising glare was cast upon her. Though she did have to stifle a laugh when she actually halted her phone call to fetch a cloth and tossed it squarely at Manon’s ample chest. Her long slender finger pointing to the spill. Manon sighed as she leaned forward and carefully wiped up the spill, Lisette watching every motion with those critical eyes. Seeing the damage handled, she returned to her phone call in a flurry of rushed French. With a final wipe and glare of her own, Manon stood and arced her hand up high; tossing the cloth into the kitchen sink far across the flat. A loud _hmpfh_ noise followed by the hushed, grating whisper of _vraiment Manon_ followed. With a shrug of her shoulders she leaned back, coffee mug clutched securely in her manicured hands, despite yet another look of reproach; and focused on the one side of the conversation she could hear.

Though why Lisette was bothering with that dead end she’d never understand. Then again, one thing Lisette hated more than anything in the world – besides possibly Manon – was being thwarted. Most especially when she had her heart set on something. Which was often the very same thing that Manon had her heart set on. With a disgruntled grunt ( _merde, had she picked up Alfie’s vocal traits?!_ ), she realized there was no place on earth that would be far enough away, that both Gabe and now Lisette wouldn’t find her. This competitiveness might have been fun and even a little necessary to build character when they were children, but now it was quite frankly just a boil on her ass. ( _She was certain Alfie had said that about some bloke Thomas at one point._ ) Thus, it could be nothing more than pure desperation that forced her hand to call him for assistance in this bungled matter of gems. Irritated at both these selfish, entitled people that plagued both her emotions and livelihood, she turned her thoughts towards the other person who had unknowingly become tangled in their _coupe monté._

_How was she going to explain this tangled mess to Alfie?_ She still had trouble accepting the entire craziness of it all. Alfie watching the gems. Her watching Alfie. Them watching her. Everyone making their own plans; their motivations varied and unconnected, yet their fates bound to suddenly intertwine. True she had meant to rob Alfie, her astute mind calculating the various other players who also eyed the gem collection and knowing intuitively he was the one most likely to succeed. Never knowing herself that eyes were also watching her, and making their own plans. Whether she had intended on him becoming so entangled wouldn’t likely matter. The resulting temper explosion would certainly still the beating of her heart; if a bullet from his hand did not. And she couldn’t blame him at all. The way he had been used; first by her, than by Gabe - and most distastefully by Lisette. Her back stiffened and eyes narrowed as she watched her slam the phone down upon its base and march from the room onto the small balcony mumbling in French, while she tried several times to light a cigarette in her agitated state. _Thwarted again._ Her head was pounding so bad even the coffee did not ease the pain. And her heart…

She didn’t know what her heart felt anymore. She’d enclosed it within a tight fortress for so long, just so she could survive, these feelings that kept exploding up to the surface were foreign to her. She still craved his touch. Felt his scent lingering upon her skin. Drew a finger across the now fading rashes from his beard upon the tender skin of her throat. All she knew was the single word that would enter her mind, with a bittersweet jolt. A single name. Alfie. _Forget the damn gems! Damn her. Damn Gabe. Just go to him._ Alfie. If she thought for one moment that he would understand – assuming he could first forgive. That what she suspected was actually a caring heart that existed beneath the raging temper and he would help her – she would have run out of the place and left these human plagues behind. Yet this _coup de coeur_ so big and unknown to her that she remained rooted to the sofa sipping coffee, while her brain screamed _run, run, run to him…._

_Mais le. What could she say?_ And she still needed the money. That part had never changed. The goal her mind had always set upon above all else. Surely something Alfie Solomons should understand. Shifting on the sofa, she pulled a pillow cushion against her chest and squeezed it tight. Missing the strength she had found against him. Punching it in frustration when it failed to give the comfort she sought. _Oi! She’d never have to see him again, so why did she care? He was a gangster – he knew the road._ The same road she had trod upon for years too. Except now that she had walked awhile with him by her side? The road ahead seemed lonely and long.

Teetering on her fashionable heels – the one passion they truly shared – Lisette came strutting back into the living room, a trail of smoke in her wake. She stood before Manon, looking haughty and impatient with one hand on her hip and a toe tapping upon the wooden floor. _Quoi?_

Manon resigned herself to finishing this charade. She might find a way out of as yet, and if not – at least she might return home with enough money to set things right. She leaned forward and met dark eyes so like her own in their determination and grit; but lacking any of the warmth.

“Well, what did père say?

~

Lips curled into a snarl, Alfie stood before the man with shoulders hunched forward and arms crossed against his powerful chest. Ollie to his right and Baxter on his left; both with guns drawn. Though judging by the look of fear in the weasel’s eyes and the trembling of his hands, they would have no need for weapons. Still the cheeky cunt attempted a display of bravado via a crooked smirk and some lighting fast French delivered at Alfie and company. 

The man’s head suddenly rocked to the side when met with Alfie’s lightning fast fist.

“Right, this is merry fuckin England, innit? So I need ya to take the fuckin French outta yer mouth.” 

Gabe spit blood onto the floor and whimpered slightly while nodding his head frantically. 

“Right yeah, so where is she then?”

His head continued to shake back and forth as he choked out, “She’ll kill me. Merde!” Alfie took a step forward; his cane rapping on the hard floor. “Sorry sorry, but monsieur she will kill me.”

“I’m gonna fuckin kill ya right? Ya tell me where Manon is and maybe I won’t kill ya.”

Gabe’s fidgeted in his chair while his gaze flicked from Ollie over to Baxter, his eyes pointedly refusing to linger on their raised guns. One leg bounced rapidly up and down, the vibrations felt in the floor beneath all their feet. His bound hands repeatedly beat against his chest as he weighed the odds of who was more likely to kill him. SHE was completely without mercy; that he knew for a fact. This man terrified him, but maybe he was a man of his word at the very least. His head lowered and he mumbled into his shirt stained with his own blood.

“Said something about catching a train …”

Alfie’s head swung over to Baxter, who nodded once and turning on a heel immediately left the room. He advanced once more towards Gabe who began to shout and beg, attempting to stand up in the chair.

“No… Non. Attends!!! You said you would not kill me.”

“Fuckin hell yer acting like a liddle boy…”

Gabe had managed to raise himself into an odd half crouch and was swinging the back side of the chair towards Ollie, who stood frozen; unsure whether to laugh at the man, or shoot him. His eyes were on Alfie as he pleaded in desperation. A shrill litany of French and English pouring from his twisted and bloodied mouth. In his frantic state, the edge of the chair caught Alfie in the side of his weaker leg and a howl of pain tore from the gangster.

“Bloody hell ya sod! I just wanna ask a few more questions.”

He grabbed the man by the lapels, trying to calm his agitated state and avoid further bodily injury. All to no avail, and another hard delivered fist sent the man stumbling back a few steps. He smacked into Ollie who had come up from behind to assist Alfie, and seeing his life flash before his eyes, panic overtook any good sense. Noting the effectiveness of using the chair as a battering ram, he lunged full force towards Ollie. Caught off guard, Ollie fell backwards into a table and the gun flew from his grip and clattered across the floor. Gabe began slamming the back legs of the chair repeatedly upon his feet. Screams of pain tore from Ollie’s throat and he scrambled backwards to escape the assault. Too late he noticed Gabe had turned from him and was now charging towards Alfie; his eyes seething reed and spittle flew from his lips as he confronted his rival.

“She doesn’t belong to you, non! She was mine. Mine!!!”

**BANG.**

The apartment filled with a smoky haze and Ollie’s gasp of surprise as he watched the chair fall over backwards with a loud crash. Immediately the man’s blood began pouring out onto the floor, a crimson spread fast approaching Alfie’s booted feet where he stood with a look of rage Ollie had not seen in a long time. A mix of disgust crossed his face as stood over the fallen man and noted the twisted smirk still etched across his features. To his amazement, the man still held onto life despite a bullet hole on the side of his head. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he half croaked, half laughed into Alfie’s confused face.

“You don’t love her. If you loved her… you would have known the difference.”

Alfie waved his gun over the man’s body. “Fuck what? What are ya on about?”

Gabe’s body heaved into a great choking cough, blood spattering over the bottom half of Alfie’s trouser legs. He jumped back, then fired a final shot, his lips curled as he mumbled well if you don’t fuckin know, ya don’t fuckin know, do ya.

Nodding towards Ollie who stood gingerly testing his sore feet before he obeyed the summons to follow, he walked past the body and out of the apartment without looking back.

~

The dying statement plagued his brain the entire drive to the train station. _What fucking difference?_ Man must have been talking nonsense as his life leaked from his body. Then another nagging thought entered his brain as he recalled the conversation with Ms. Shannon in the kitchen only days prior. But he knew beyond a doubt Manon had been with him that night. _Bloody fuckin riddles._ This was a fact because he remembered very clearly some very passionate sex happening that night. He paused in thought as a sun drenched image of the curve of her hip with his hand upon it flashed through his mind. Immediately followed with another image of his finger tracing…tracing….that coffee coloured mark on her hip during their first night together. He can see it vivid upon her ass as she crawled across his carpet. As he drove into her from behind. His mind reached back, searching his memory while Ollie watched in concern from the corner of his eye. He was certain the birthmark was only there that first night. Not in his office and not in the sun drenched morning. A magic birthmark? 

The difference… _If you loved her – you would know._

His brain knew he been played, but couldn’t quite put the pieces all together just yet. The puzzle remaining unfinished as his brain sat firmly parked in the whole question of love spot. Alfie Solomons didn’t fuckin fall in love. What the hell. Forget the fact that he certainly didn’t deserve anyone to fall in love with him. The tightening in his chest suggested otherwise. To be double crossed, betrayed, and played was a bloody awful thing indeed. To have it done by someone you might actually love was another hurting matter altogether. He gazed out the window, feeling the weight of the lads gaze upon him. His fingers rubbed and scratched through his beard, the back of his neck and into the thick mop of hair. It occurred to him suddenly that he had not thought about the jewels at all this day. It had not even occurred to him to question Gabe about the Paste. Some gangster he must be; sitting around wondering if his dick had inadvertently lead him to love, when there was a money on the line. The hardest truth to face was just how much it was also circling his brain… _was she feeling the same thing?_ With a heavy sigh he noticed they had arrived at the train station. Just about the same time his heart finally over ruled his brain and let him know he definitely wanted her to be thinking about him too. 

The station was crowded, but with a frown of worry Alfie and Ollie both noted the large mass on the platform carried no suitcases. Various arms were raise in farewell and with a pang of fear Alfie realizes if she was here, they are too late. One glance towards the train windows showed the travelers had already boarded. 

“Yeah Ollie you go to the back and I’ll check the front. Make it quick lad!”

Ollie took off at a light run, nearly knocking over a few teary eyed onlookers as his gaze scanned the long bank of windows. Alfie moved a slower, steady pace; fearful that he might miss something if he passed too quick. His heart hammered in his chest so loudly he could no longer deny that he hoped she was not sitting on that train. That she wasn’t just going to roll out of his life without any explanation. Half angry at himself for allowing it to happen, and half hopeful that there was still a chance. Then a flash of ebony curls bouncing lightly caught his eye.

His breath caught when his eyes finally fell on her face as she calmly walked down the aisle towards her seat. Slowly he walked along the train which had also began its slow departure from the station. His eyes in a hardened glare willing her to look up and find him, though he is still affected by her beauty and the fact burns like acid in his mouth. _Ya were just gonna leave._ Suddenly her eyes darted towards the windows and settled upon him, as though the words had not only been shouted in his brain. Arriving at her seat she stopped and leaned over another passenger towards the window, a slow smirk stretching across her full mouth. With a casual wink she shrugged her shoulders and then mouthed the words sorry love before taking her seat. Turning her back on him without another glance. The train paused briefly to allow a late arrival to board and Alfie grunted his loss for words while his eyes damn near bored a hole through the glass. Damn she was the feistiest fuckin minx he’d ever had both the fortune and misfortune to encounter, and it burned that part of him still fucking loved that about her. _So there, that’s it, done._ With another grunt and ignoring the lump in his throat he glanced down the loading area to search for Ollie. Just before he was about to turn, cut his loss and leave… he glanced over his shoulder for a final look. Hating himself for every second he lingered, but he just had to see her one last time. Gray eyes meet brown and she lifted a hand to wave. He was just about to turn away when the passenger beside her also turned to glance outside the window. And Alfie’s heart damn near gave out right on the platform.

_Ebony curls._

_Full ruby stained lips._

_Rich, smooth stunning pecan skin._

_Times two._

Just then Ollie had arrived by his side and Alfie saw his own jaw drop out of the corner of his eye. “Twins??!”

“Fuck me.”

“Well yeah… I guess they did.”

The lad regretted the words immediately when he glimpsed the shocked and pained look on Alfie's’ face. Even more so when he saw the same look on only one of the identical faces staring back from inside the train. The other held nothing but smug victory and contempt. 

“I’ll be in the car boss.”

Alfie nodded silently, unable to tear his gaze away. _Yes they had._ Rage began its swift rise within every cell of his body. His fingers caressed the barrel of the gun concealed in his pocket and in one sickening moment he knew he might do it. Blast right through that glass into her beautiful face. Or maybe her deceitful heart. Then just as suddenly it dissipated, as he finally saw that the eyes that meet his own were warm as chocolate; open and full of a sadness that mirrored his own. His heart clenched while he thought long and hard about glass and gems. One nothing but paste held together to be a beauty that deceived, and the other a thing precious and rare that you never expect to find in this world. Both proving very hard to hold onto. The truth of why she must leave finally settling in his mind; even as it tried to decipher which twin he had fucked and when and where. And which one he had come so close to loving. Wrestling within himself as he held those orbs that won’t release him either; aching inside at the tears free falling down the curve of her cheek as the train once again slowly began to pull away. Her twin finally reaching across and pulling the shade and he cursed the need to print her image on his brain. Knowing that he would recall it many times from this day forward. 

For a long time he stood alone on the platform, feeling lost and broken. Like something has slipped through his fingers. Something he had never known he even wanted. A hard fall he had not expected even as anger at being played still simmered beneath. Still wondering just how involved she was in this game of glass and gems and his heart that had proven even more easily cut. That he still wanted her a bitter truth swallowed thick in his throat and he choked back a cry as he watched the train disappear around the bend. The worst of all was the truth that hit him as he made a shuffled, burdened pace back to his car – her tears. The sadness in her eyes and the utter pain he had seen etched in every line of her face. He had his answer: she had been thinking of him. She hurt just as much and it was the fucking unfairness of it all that almost brought Alfie to his knees.

_So fuckin close._


	14. Laisse tomber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> means let it go

The living room was dark and quiet, save for the sound and brief flash of a lighter pressed continually. The bright flame illuminated the drawn lines of his face as he sat in the chair unmoving. Every now and then his eyes would roam over the black crackle finish, brow furrowing as the worn lines of the trench art he’d carved were brought to life with each spark. Reminding him of horrors and heartbreak he had already survived. It was not a muddy, stinking hole in some god forsaken battleground that held him prison, but the normal luxurious comfort of his own home. Memories have a way of lingering no matter where they are stored, or for how long. As his finger rolled the wheel, watched the spark, he wondered how long these fresh memories would haunt him.

He went to work, he yelled at Ollie; who wisely held his tongue from any inquiries regarding recent events. He came back home, and sat in his chair. There was probably food and drink and conversation, but he moved through it all as though in slow motion - through a deep fog. Though he still had the notion to command Baxter to sit at the train station for the past three days – just in case. He was still owed some money after all. Those moments allowed the rise of the infamous Solomons temper and he felt the anger rush through his veins and in those brief moments, it seemed possible to be his old self again. And he carried the lie through the daylight hours so that he could remain upright and functioning, but in the dark and quiet of his living room with images and scents assaulting him - the truth could not be escaped. The ache in his heart would not be ignored, and having never had a heartache quite like this before, Alfie was at a complete loss. And so he sat. Until his weary body prompted him forward and down the hall and into his lonely bed.

Tomorrow he’d do it all over again. And maybe one day something new and extraordinary would break the cycle and then he wouldn’t have to remind himself to put one foot in front of the other, and just breathe. Maybe then he wouldn’t be forced to accept the bitter truth that knocking a few teeth loose could no longer soothe the savage side of his nature. He had glimpsed something more and now dissatisfaction followed him like a taunting shadow.

~

Silent, swift of tread and garmented in black from head to toe with the cover of darkness to ease their passage; the shadowed figure crept up the path to the ornate wooden door of Alfie Solomons. The lock proving an easy one to bypass with deft and well-practiced hands; already knowing the door will make no sound when opened. Nor will their steps be heard over the thick, soft pile of the carpet through the living room. A moment’s pause on that first floorboard in the hallway that emits a loud creak in the otherwise quiet, dark interior. Hearing no movement in response, the intruder crept quietly forward; following the sounds of light snoring that came from the door on the right. Breath shallow and legs trembling while they breached the bedroom door. The moonlight room casting a silhouette in the doorframe that the gangster may have seen had he not been sound asleep upon his back. Carefully they tiptoed to the edge of the bed and eased their weight slowly upon the soft mattress, felt the slight dip as they leaned forward….

… and suddenly was met with the raised pistol and snarling countenance of Alfie Solomons. 

“Don’t ya fuckin move mate.”

The drawl came easy, smooth and thick and he cursed his immediate response to its ability to slither along his flesh and ignite a yearning in his gut. A burning that now felt more like poison. 

“That’s not what ya usually say in here sugar.”

His breath exhaled in one huge puff of air to see her sitting back on her heels at the foot of his bed, illuminated by a shaft of moonlight. Looking more fucking beautiful than he remembered, and then she had the right. The brash audacity and nerve that he couldn’t help but admire. A movement was felt within the bed, followed by a soft click to her left, and then suddenly she was squinting from the flood of light that filled the room. Alfie leaned forward, the gun held steady, and his keen gaze swept over her entire form. She noted he still couldn’t hide the flash of appreciation within his gaze, though it didn’t feel much like a victory at the moment. She forced her gaze to hold his own.

“So which one ya be then, eh?”

“Alfie, it’s Manon. It’s me.”

“Yeah mate, how I know that right? As much as I miss the ole times, fucking ya won’t tell me nothing now will it?” 

Though he spat the words with vehemence, she could see the hurt he couldn’t hide. Her own eyes brimmed with tears – she knew this would not be an easy conversation. She hardly expected him to make it any easier. Certainly she was not prepared for the demand that came next.

“Pull down your skirt.”

Her breath caught and she could feel a panic rising. _Surely he would not take her by force? Not Alfie._

“Ya heard me Manon… or whoever the fuck ya are, do it now.” The gun clicked as the hammer slid into place and with fear coiling along every nerve, she slowly raised and began fumbling with the fastenings. Desperate eyes raised that he would halt this madness, but only met the hard glint of his own as he waved the gun to prompt her to continue. _Damn him! She would not let him see her fear._ She had come to explain, but if this was the sort of man he truly was, she had grossly miscalculated and certainly no apology would be forthcoming. Her chin lifted as she raised up and pulled the skirt down, shifting slightly to ease its descent all the way to her knees. His voice halted her before she could continue.

“That’s far enough.” Her eyes narrowed, wondering his game. “Just pull down them lovely silk panties past yer hip for me love.” The last word sounding more like acid than endearment.

Her face registered her confusion, but she complied with the instruction and then heaved in a huge gulp of air when Alfie leaned forward and reached a hand out towards her hip. Lean fingers tugged the soft waistband down further to the curve of her ass and then the warmth of his fingers were upon the smooth flesh. They both jolted at the contact. Her own body betraying her in the rapid beating of her heart and erratic pulse at having him so near her once more. His hand gripped her gently and turned her body towards the light and then he grunted in satisfaction, pulling his hand away. It was while his hand had been roaming over the soft flesh of her ass that his intent became clear. _The birthmark. Lisette had a birthmark on her hip._ Fear released its grip and she turned her head; their eyes meeting briefly. She could see his own response to this closeness in the rise and fall of his chest. The flaring of his nostrils, and then the unexpected smirk of a smile.

“Well then, allo Manon. I gotta admit love, I thought it would be the other one that might pay me a visit in the night.” His brow furrowed deeply. “Again.”

“Then ya know why it was necessary for me ta leave cherie.” Her gaze dropped and she shook her head. “Knowing what Lisette had done ta ya.”

“Lisette? Yeah, I’m gonna take a stab in the dark and guess she’s yer twin sister, yeah?” He leaned back against the head board, keeping the gun level. “Identical. In cold heart. Thieving hands. Lying lips… sweet, tight cunnies; yeah just ‘bout everything same. Except that.” 

His long finger pointed towards her hip and she pulled her skirt back into place and quickly refastened it. His vulgarity caused a cringe, though she could hardly blame him for the brutal observation. It was the flatness of his tone that caused any hope she had held to quickly dwindle. Still his gaze would not release her – and he had not outright kicked her out. Or shot her. 

“Alfie, please… I came to explain.”

“Oh well, that’s lovely then, innit? Alright, I dare ya to try and explain to me how I am left ‘ere with no jewels and no money to show for this cocked up enterprise of yers. Tell me honey, did ya lose at straws to be the consolation prize? That why yer here?”

Tears streamed down her face, she knew he’d be brutal – but this? “Alfie, please…”

“Oh no love, I should thank ya and Lisette, really love. It’s every man’s dream to fuck twins. Though normally it helps the fantasy to actually know ya are fucking twins, yeah?” He paused briefly as his voice caught. “Less hurtful when the parting comes, right?” 

She couldn’t meet his eyes. The pain evident and slicing through her deeper than the cruel words. Her mouth opened and closed several times, willing the right words to come. For several minutes they each held their silence. Gazes locked and the latent sexual attraction that still played them both pulsed its energy into the room. Recalling she had not come empty handed, she reached down into the low parting of her blouse, fingers sliding into the ample cleavage and Alfies’ eyes would not be torn away. He watched each movement, wary and hunger crawling along his nerves, as she pulled something from between those lovely full breasts and tossed it upon his lap. The bright red of the Burmese stone earrings shone up from where they fell and he picked them up to inspect them closely.

“They’re real Alfie.”

He’d already known by the weight and feel in his hand and slowly nodded.

“And very valuable. Those ain’t rubies sugah.”

He raised a brow at her as if this was the mightiest offense of the entire messed up situation. She laughed softly and shrugged an apology.

“Of course ya already know that.”

“So.. what the fuck is this? A peace offering?”

She shrugged once more. “Ya more than earned it, didn’t ya sugah?”

“Ya think this makes it right then, yeah? Fuckin hell honey, I thought I was being cold as fuck.” 

He shook his head, and any last hope that there might be something left to save began to dwindle. His foolish heart that had not been quite ready to let her go had hung on to the belief that she had come back. That she was here with him and though it was fuckin insanity and probably the stupidest thing he’d ever considered in his whole wretched life… still, she was here. She had come to him. His gaze sought her own and he could see the tears brimming in the corners. The trembling of those ruby lips he wanted to savour just one last time. Her head shook back and forth and he could see that her body was beginning to fold into itself. No longer chin raised or back straightened, with a heavy sob she sank into the mattress, and the pleading in her eyes cut him to the quick. 

“Why Manon? Why?” The gun lowered as defeat sagged his entire body. “I would have helped ya, don’t ya know that?”

Her head nodded as the long held back sobs finally broke free.

“Then… why?”

A palm swiped across her wet cheeks and it took every ounce of his resolve not to gather her up in his arms until this storm passed. Where it spit them out on the other side, he’d deal with then. The quiet plea of her voice held him in check.

“Are ya ready to listen than Alfie? I’ll tell it all.”

_Did he have any choice?_ Knowing he would carry this with him for the rest of his life. This wondering? This unnecessary hurt that seemed so pointless. Fuck, all he ever wanted was to know her better. Alfie leaned back against the headboard once again, and gave one short nod in reply. Patting the gun that lay by his side, he added with a half smirk.

“I may still shoot ya before the mornin’ yeah?”

She gave a halfhearted smile, as if she expected anything less, took a deep breath…. and then she began.

“My mother is dying.”

The words barely passed her lips and sobs shook her entire body. Her breath coming in deep gulps and Alfie sensed what was coming next was likely to break him as much as her. He watched her struggle to regain composure. That strength he admired so much flailing, but she fought so hard to grasp before it slipped away, he fell hard all over again. He leaned forward and took one slender hand in his own strong grip; gave a gentle squeeze. 

Her soft look of gratitude, to be given this assurance from him when he had been so wronged, nearly threatened to crumble her resolve. She felt the gently glide of his lean fingers over her own, the encouraging nod and the softness of his gaze that released hope back into her heart once more.

Feeling his strength merging with her own, and the invisible thread that somehow weaved its way about them, she finally found the words and let it all go.


	15. Hope and Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion! A bit lengthy, but includes an epilogue.  
> NSFW, 18+  
> mentions of domestic and child abuse

_A mother’s love._

Something Alfie knew well. Remembered well. The days he would allow his mind to drift back to gentler memories. Lovely and lonely memories that might just carry him and the ache in his heart through this difficult night and greet a day of forgiveness.

The rage of a father.

The opposite side of the same coin. He also remembered many days when he would enter the family home, wondering what would greet him on the other side of the door. Unconditional love, or madness? Being greeted with love also meant the absence of a father in any meaningful way. Though your pounding heart might know a few moment’s release from the anxiety and fear that often held it bound within a cage; soon enough the ache of what was missing would seep through the bars as well. If you walked into madness…. well, that was just like walking into Hell. The best you could hope was that it spit you back out not too burned and broken. Which was usually the case since the amazing miracle in your life was that Love was still there. It didn’t up and go when the insanity broke. Instead it stood in front of the raging flames and submitted to the burning; so that you could be spared. A hundred childhood images flooded Alfie’s mind as she spoke of bruises and broken bones, a life time of hidden hurts her mother had compliantly borne. His head nodding and eyes watering many times as she quietly told her story. As a young teen she had taken over the job of protector and maybe it was a bit of that madness in her genes that finally forced the devil from their home. Little had she known that her own twin would fill the void with a power and control of her own. Her mother, weakened from years of abuse, broken to see her own flesh and blood take up the mantle of madness. 

So Manon, now provider and protector, banished her sister without a lingering glance as she stomped down the lane in her high heels. Her days spent working long hours and promising her mama that one day this cloud would pass and the sun would shine all the brighter for what they endured. She thought that sun had arrived in the form of one charming and handsome young man named Gabe; as first so helpful and loving. Holding her when the levee of her pain would break. Himself a strong barrier when Lisette would emerge from wherever she was hiding, while her mother cringed and cried in a corner. Silently he would escort her selfish twin to the curb once more. It was when Gabe moved in that the tide shifted. No longer content to be a silent partner, but asserting his dominance in a needy way over the women more and more each day. Her young heart still yearning for that fatherly love, she had submitted to his control. Desperate to have someone else take care of life for a spell. While he never raised a hand to her, or her mother – his words left their own marks. Gradually the familiar tones of possessiveness and jealousy coated his words, and Manon knew it was time for Gabe to walk that path to the gate as her sister had done. 

Barely holding onto their home, let alone putting enough food on the table, she turned to crime; discovering an aptitude as a thief. Surrounded by many old mansions brimming with antiques and untold riches, it wasn’t hard to supplement her day job. Adding to her stress was the continually slow decline of her mother into her own kind of madness. And with a measure of shame she admitted to once more returning to the arms of a sympathetic and always waiting in the wings Gabe when she felt the lowest. A dangerous and unhealthy pattern had begun. He joined on her on stakeouts and robberies, and at first they were a good team. Maybe life would be good again, as the money rolled in and she breathed a sigh of relief. Until the day she returned home to find her mother seated at the kitchen table, vivid bruising on her arms… and Lisette standing at the kitchen sink blowing smoke out the window. Odd that one rule she would obey. 

“I hear ya and yer lover are making quite the livin’ these days Manon, non?”

The three of them had formed an odd dysfunctional gang of thieves for a few months, but dealing with both Gabe’s controlling ways and her sister’s increasing violent streaks of rage was slowly crumbing any sense of self she had fought so hard to gain. Seeing the spirit dwindle in her mother’s eyes, replaced by fear due to her sister’s presence confirmed what she knew in her heart must be done. The next day she sold the loot from a recent theft, then put her mother in a home; and hoped aboard a ship England bound to find her father. Rumours had been circling for years that he was living the high gangster life in London. When months of searching aimlessly lead nowhere, she narrowed her focus. Knowing jewels were his weakness, she had staked out the mansion with the rare collection. And thus laid keen eyes on one Alfie Solomons. Unknown to her, Gabe and Lisette mightily pissed at being left behind and without her mother to take their anger out upon, had followed with a plan of their own. She suspected her father was involved more than Lisette was admitting, but the whole truth had not been revealed as yet.

“I’m so sorry Alfie. I never meant for you to get so tangled in all my mess. I just needed enough money to be able to give ma mere the proper care.”

Alfie took her other hand and smiled gently into her still worried gaze. “Well, today is about forgiveness, innit love?”

“Is it?”

“Yeah love, I say what I mean, don’t I yeah?” 

He leaned forward and she came easily into his arms. Her head resting on his strong shoulder and the scruff of his jaw pressed upon her temple. An easy surrendering towards one another and the fire that normally leapt to flames was temporarily banked. He just wanted to hold her. Feel all the hurt leak out of her bones until she rested weightless against him. Though he knew from his own bitter experience the heartache would remain. His own mother chased through the snow, when she should have had a world of joy and love circling about her, and not the yapping fangs of dogs. It sickened him to think he had lain with a woman that could treat her own mother, the one who gave her life and nursed her hurts, so cruelly. How she could raise her own fists against her, when she knew another’s hand had already rained down their bitterness and rage upon her tender flesh for years. If he ever caught Lisette or their wretched father in his hands, they would be given the same fate as the spineless and selfish Gabe. Only with less mercy. And people thought Alfie unhinged?! What these individuals had done to their own family – the people they were supposed to love – was nothing short of psychotic. No wonder she had flown from them. No wonder she’d been desperate. All she had wanted was to get her mother away from their cruel and punishing hands. He gently leaned back so that he could hold her eyes, his hands resting lightly upon her waist.

“Ya got more than yer fair share of hurts and wrongs to bear honey. Yer the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Watery eyes raised to his own, daring to hope that she might find a softening within his own. Knowing that Lisette had seduced him, her own sister deceitfully claiming two of her lovers, incited a deep shame within her. The same blood flowed in their veins and she felt the responsibility of her twin’s evilness as a hard lump twisting in her gut. She couldn’t hold his gaze.

“She… Lisette… she wasn’t supposed to do that Alfie. She pulled me away because she said being with ya clouded my judgement. I didn’t think she would ever do such a…” 

Her voice broke; eyes focused on the knitted pattern of his bed quilt. Alfie slid his hands down the length of her hips; the warmth seeping through the silk of her skirt upon the flesh beneath. His fingers caught her own slender ones and the authority in his voice commanded she meet his gaze.

“Yeah well that’s not yer fault love, right? And it sure ain’t mine either. That bitch ‘as gotta pay for her own sins jest like the rest of us now don’t she?” One hand lifted and forced her eyes to meet his gaze. “I never would ‘ave been with her honey, not after a hundred years wandering the damn desert would I have wanted her.”

A skeptical smile twisted the sad lines of her face, “But ya did want her sugah, when ya thought she was me. And ya couldn’t tell the different between us Alfie.”

“Well fuck love, yer identical aren’t ya? Ya can’t blame me for that. Not when she played her part so well, yeah?” Though Alfie knew when he thought the matter over, he had sensed a difference that night. When she had closed up to him. It was because it had been her sister. He wasn’t about to get tangled in that discussion however. Not when he felt no guilt about it, and that there was still the greater truth. “I wanted **ya** Manon.”

Finally she met his gaze and for a few moments a silent conversation unfolded as the stared into each other’s eyes. His fingers still softly kneading with her own, sending warmth and reassurance to her core. She could feel the desperation in his grasp. The desire that still swam in the depths of his eyes. Hesitation mixing with her own craving to feel him close once again. His masculine scent flooding her senses while she tried to sort the confusion of her mind. This intimacy of sitting on his bed sharing their hearts a closeness she both coveted and feared. She should pull away before she lost herself to the aura of magnetism that circled him. Alfie leaned in closer and she raised her hand to his chest, intending to push him away; instead she allowed it to linger. Felt his breath quicken with her own. The tension mounting between them as they studied one another’s faces. Her gaze dropping to his full mouth as though pulled by an invisible string.

“I still want ya Manon.”

She stared deep into the oceans of his eyes, her own misting over. “I can’t stay Alfie. I’ve got to go home.” She raised her chin, determined to be strong for what she knew was the right future. “She needs me more.”

A hand reached up and cupped her face. The pad of his thumb stroking along the curve of her cheek. “Aye, I knows it.” His hand moved to press the back of her head closer as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her own. “But tonight, yer all mine love.”

His lips met hers in a slow easy dance and she wondered how it was that she had forgotten what it was to kiss him. How she ever fooled herself against being drawn in too deep. The touch of his lips not foreign to her; this molding and merging of cool and warm. His lips slanted across her own in a thorough caress that set her heart pounding. Deepening and already the low groan began in his throat. This thing between them at once feeling so much like a good-bye and yet giving her a multitude of reasons to remain. To hold him as the one steady thing in her life she could depend upon. Now that all their secrets had been laid bare, she found in his kiss the courage to do what must be done.

Love him. Then let him go.

They pulled apart with shaky, shallow breaths. He whispered her name, drawing out each letter as if he were savoring them on his tongue. Never had it felt so safe in another’s mouth and her hands reached up to clasp his rough, whiskered cheeks.

“Oui, tonight mon amour.”

Alfie said nothing, but drew her closer for another kiss and the world of ugliness that had surrounded them fell away. His kiss soft and slow and comforting in a way that words could never be. Then his arms circled round and she was pulled against that strong chest feeling the beat of his heart pound against her own. His lips trailed down to press against her neck, her throat; so faint as to be whispers. Alfie’s brain lit on fire with each touch, each inhale of breath, each press of her lips to his and he knew what it was to endure both salvation and torture. She sank into his hold and swallowed his moan of pleasure. Alfie pulled her down upon him, her curves stretched out the length of his body and his hands began their slow discovery of every inch of skin. Lifting beneath the hem of her skirt and as soon as his fingers touch bared flesh their kisses turned to a fiery passion that would not be contained.

Her hips had begun that slow, circular grind that drove him mad and his fingers could not get her out of the volumes of skirt fast enough. She lifted slightly to assist its descent while Alfie’s hands tore at the lace garments beneath. Her own fingers reaching to fly over the first three buttons of his sleep shirt, and Alfie tossed her panties in the air and then pulled the half buttoned shirt over his head. It too sailed through the air to land where its will would take it. She moved to settle her hips upon him once again, fingers reaching for the fastening of his trousers, but his strong hands grasped beneath her hips and pulled her to rise above his face that rested upon the pillow. A cry tore from her throat when he pulled her naked flesh full against those full lips and slipped his tongue through the delicate folds. The scruff of his beard dragging along the sensitive skin of her mons. Knees braced on either side of his head, she rolled her pelvis along with the sensual motions of his probing tongue and mouth. Her head tipped back when he flicked with his tongue, then sucked the swollen bud, fingers digging deep into the flesh of her ass to hold her close. Unrestrained cries lifting to his ceiling as his demanding mouth caressed and pulled sensations that burned throughout her entire body. His name fell from her lips and she gazed down to find his eyes upon her. Holding her still while his warm lips and wet tongue worked the rest of her into a frenzy. The graze of his beard sending shivers over the flames he ignited. She thread her fingers through his hair and held on while the climax tore through every cell in her body. Hips swirling and bucking against his face while she rode it out and his eyes never left her own. He moaned and murmured against her wet centre, while his tongue caressed the quivering walls and she screamed to keep from coming right out of her skin. Emotions she couldn’t contain bursting along with the sexual release and she felt the brimming wetness behind her eyelids. Spent she shifted back and then suddenly stilled; squeezing her eyes shut tight to contain the flow and lowered her head to his shoulder.

The warm press of lips moved to her shoulder. Her collarbone. Slid up her neck to settle by her ear. Still no words offered, only gentle touches and lingering looks that cemented this deep intimacy between them. The grip on his hips was lighter than she knew Alfie Solomons desired, as he pulled her body down to rub upon the hard bulge within his trousers. Impatient to be inside her, he twisted his body from beneath her and came to standing beside the bed, quickly dealing with the pant fastenings. In no time, they dropped to the floor and the long, hard length of him stood up proudly at the edge of the bed. His rough palm stroked its hardness a few times while his gaze burned down upon her. The heat traveling from his eyes and sinking into her yearning flesh. He noted the wetness of the eyes she lifted and one hand moved up the length of a golden curvy thigh. 

“First I’m gonna take ya nice and slow. Real sweet and tender love.” The hand glided down her hip to cup her still soaked cunt that clenched with his touch. Gently massaged the wet opening. He smiled wickedly then. “And then I’m gonna fuck the hell outta ya.” Two fingers slipped deep inside, curling against the soft, sensitive spot within. She arched from the bed with a deep moan. “Third time is the lady’s choice. I think that’s fair considerin’ ya did lie to me.”

He saw the arch of her brow and the immediate twist of her smile and knew his Manon, the one who could be his equal in every way, was back. Full button lip held between her small even teeth and his dick bucked in his palm. He grabbed her by an ankle and pulled her closer to the edge, one knee coming to rest on the edge. Her leg raised to clasp about his hip while the fire now burned in her eyes.

“Ya better not be all talk sugah.”

His fingers withdrew and he leaned over to rub the head of his throbbing cock over the glistening folds, pressing the tip just inside briefly. She bucked and arched, then pouted when he returned to rubbing along her wetness, until he pressed the tip upon her still sensitive clit and circled with slow pressure.

“None of yer sass missy. I still haven’t decided if I’ll shoot ya or not.”

Her mouth opened to retort, but only a croaked groan emitted when he drove his entire hard length into her soft flesh. Giving her no time to catch a breath as his hips began their slow measured caress. Withdrawing slowly, then pushing slowly in and holding himself deep in her core for a few seconds before repeating the action. For what seemed like forever. How she could have also forgotten his stamina, she’d never know. No woman would even feel an ounce of shame for being a shivering, begging mass of need beneath the onslaught of his controlled passion. He cradled her head gently. Teased her mouth in slow, feather light kisses. She knew he was enjoying this for more than the sexual pleasure. The feelings he ignited within her. The lust he could drive her towards. She didn’t care at all as long as he kept stroking her with his huge, throbbing cock just like this. He lay his weight gently upon her and gathered her so close no air pressed between them. She swore if he slowed his pace further, she would either die – or cause him bodily harm just to get her release. 

He loved each sensation and sound he pulled from her. Hanging on the edge, every nerve held tight and panting beneath him. While Alfie simply nuzzled her neck, her breasts and stole her breath with mad kisses and never missed a beat. She came in a flood of wetness that soaked them both and wide eyed Alfie gritted his teeth and groaned a fuck yeah love, cum all over me and she spiraled right back up again. Mon dieu the man was too much. She’d not survive more than a month with him if she stayed. Which desperately made her want to stay. She could see the passion pulling his face into taut lines as he was hanging on the edge now too. Raising her arms above her head, and pushing the swell of her breasts beneath his face. Immediately his head dove and took the bait and she felt the pull upon her nipple shoot straight to her cunt, as his mouth devoured a breast. His groans deepening as his pace increased and he nuzzled and dragged his beard along the full dark nipples, nipping each along the way. A deep groan and a buck of his hips telling her he was past the point of holding back and her legs tightened about his waist. Driving her hips into the new rhythm he set. No attempt to hold back his own cries of passion and his teeth actually grazed the tender skin of her shoulder when the climax tore through him. Cursing and grunting as he drove to his conclusion and flooded her with hot jets of his seed. His head turning slightly to capture her mouth and she saw the slightly glazed expression that still twisted his features.

“Damn we’re good sugah.”

The deep chuckle from his chest was the best sound she had heard in weeks.

He pulled her close against his sturdy frame, while he coaxed happier moments from her childhood. Most of them focused on summer vacations away from home when only she would travel the distance to her grandparent’s cottage on the bayou. Home sickness coated each shared story and by the faraway look in her eye, and last dreams of holding her to him faded away. Instead he leaned back and absorbed every detail she offered. His eyes closing and picturing the scenes she vividly described. Alfie hardly believed she could actually tickle a catfish into submission with her toes, but the melodic, sweet sound of her laughter ringing through his bedroom prevented the desire to argue the matter. 

His stomach complained loudly regarding the meals she was taught at the old wooden counter, and he briefly left the bed to return with a container of cold potato pancakes that they shared in the bed while she mentioned that the old cabin belonged to her now. Alfie wondered if she would take her mother there, but held the question not wanting to return to sadness. Instead he licked his fingers and her own clean, then flipped her over upon the bed; trailing his mouth down the long curve of her back. His teeth nipped sharply at the tender place where no birthmark resided, and she gasped and frowned over her shoulder into his taunting glare. But her mind soon focused on nothing but the drag of his beard upon her thighs, the warm wetness of his mouth between her legs, and then the pounding of his dick deep inside. Alfie being a man of his word fucked her harder than he’d ever before, and she moaned and pressed back into each thrust with easy abandon. Moans and curses mingling in the shadows while they took each other to the brink, and fell over in a melted heap of desire that permeated the room long after. Still he craved knowing more.

Manon talked until her throat was dry. The trip down memory lane lifting a bittersweet longing within her soul, and she knew beyond a doubt the only place for her, was home. The look of defeated longing upon his face told her he knew the truth of it too. Still, something within her was forever changed. And it wasn’t due to the second ride she took upon that ginger beard. Or how they worshiped one another in breathless movement and too many long held back words that would not be forgotten. A part of his strength somehow passing to her with each whisper of love and tender caress. There would be no forgetting Alfie Solomons if she lived a dozen lifetimes. She held his face close in the aftermath of passion that had drawn silent tears down her cheeks. His lips kissing each one that fell. Sighing deeply, she heard the catch in his throat and smiled softly in the dark. Rolling them both, he pulled her into his side and pressed his chin upon her brow.

“Sleep now love. We’ve said enough yeah, and nothing’s gonna change the outcome.”

She pressed close against him absorbing the warmth of his skin, the rich manly scent, and the certainty that she was finally treasured. Though the sadness of leaving him tore at her heart, she drifted towards sleep with the light trace of his fingers upon her skin, knowing she’d never been happier than this night. She placed a kiss upon his chest – a simple gesture of her gratitude for giving her the gift of his love. Even if she could only hold it a little while, it was a score of more value than any stolen gem. 

~

**Epilogue: Six Months Later**

Alfie leaned back in his chair, the letter held between long fingers. A wide smile stretched across his face before he tossed it upon his desk to join the other papers. An American postage stamp bold in the upper corner. It covered the morning paper’s headline concerning the body of a local, black gangster whose body had been pulled from the river. The violence visited upon the man still vivid though the skin was bleached to a brown-gray from its time in the cold waters. A brief smirk of satisfaction broke the smile, and then once more his gaze fell upon her neat even script. Just as he thought, she had moved her mother to the cottage, where she was trying to seek out an honest living giving Bayou Tours. Having grown up on its banks, her local knowledge gave her an advantage over competing business. It certainly was not her fault when their boats were prone to sprouting leaks. Or if alligators persistently stalked their business waters. Alfie chuckled deep. His Manon. Strong and fiercely protecting her own again. There was no mention of her sister and Alfie never asked. He knew she had left him strong and restored enough to handle whatever Lisette might dish out. Same as Manon never asked if he’d found her father. News travels slow from Britain to the Americas, but eventually she would catch word. 

Their own correspondence slowly lessening in frequency, though Alfie knew she had changed his entire world. For one small space of time he knew what it was like to feel connected deeply to another. And now he couldn’t go back to being some base fucking sodomite. She’d left a mark on his heart that wouldn’t be rooted, but he yearned to feel that closeness once again. With someone; so he’d plucked up his courage and had an actual date. _Alfie fucking Solomons going to tea. Ridiculous._ The woman was shy and hesitant, a trifle fearful of his gangster lifestyle. It would never work. He’d loved every minute of it, but knew it was too soon when every single thought consuming his mind was that she wasn’t anything like Manon. Her skin didn’t glow, she was too slender, her hair too dull, her wit too slow, her manner too meek. The right fit just had not been found. So it was with furrowed brow and stomping feet that he answered Ollie’s inquiries. Ms. Shannon’s knowing nod of her head as she exited only enticing his temper more. She paused briefly and he felt the gentle squeeze upon his arm.

“Twill take time sir. She was a real corker that one. Y’all not find one like her around every corner. Such a beauty too.” She raised up to place a kiss upon his bristled cheek and patted his chest. “Aye, but ya will find one sir - that I promise ya.”

Alfie silently nodded. And then swatted her ass on the way out the door.

Some habits die hard.

The smile remained as he took his place behind the huge desk, hearing her cursing from down the passageway. He glanced over to find Ollie leaning against his own doorframe with a silly grin upon his face. Right, back to business. Alfie glared across the space.

“Ya still work ‘ere?”

The lad straightened and muttered, “Yes sir.”

Alfie removed his fingers from scratching through his beard and spread his hands wide. “Then get me a fuckin coffee boy.”

Ollie immediately hopped and turned into his office to obey. Behind his boss’s back the smile remained. It was good to have things back to normal. Though he too couldn’t deny a pang of sadness when he scooped the last measured amount of the coffee he’d bought just for Manon into the pot. He’d have to buy some more tomorrow, happy to have a little piece of her linger. Some changes in your life should remain, even if only for the memories they hold. 

~ THE END ~


End file.
